


juste un peu effronté (just a bit shameless); chicos heterosexuales #8

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: hétéros (straight guys) [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Suggar Baby, Suggar Daddy, adaptación, harry tops, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 65,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Solía no tener nada. Ahora tiene todo menos a un hombre que nunca podría ser realmente suyo.Louis Tomlinson es un ladrón de dieciocho años sin hogar, que está desesperado por una vida diferente. Cuando sus habilidades atraen la atención del Servicio de Inteligencia Secreta, Louis ansiosamente toma la oportunidad. Está decidido a probarse a sí mismo cuando obtiene su primera misión: robar la memoria USB de un paranoico jefe del crimen, y es enviado encubierto como el "sugar baby" de otro agente.Harry Styles, su supuesto "sugar daddy" no es más que un papel desempeñado por un cínico agente del M16, que es en realidad heterosexual, frío y manipulador. Louis es perfectamente consciente que todo lo que Harry hace es cuidadosamente calculado, cada emoción falsificada. Él sabe que los hombres realmente no le llaman la atención a Harry y él realmente no quiere a Louis.Pero, a pesar de todo esto, Louis todavía se encuentra cayendo fuerte por un hombre que no existe... ¿O lo hace?





	1. première partie;

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Serie Chicos Heterosexuales](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/453929) by Alessandra Hazard. 



> Noveno libro en la serie Chicos Heterosexuales.  
> Escrita por Alessandra Hazard.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Créditos de traducción: galaxiainfinitadelibros.blogspot.com

**JUST A BIT SHAMELESS.  
** **PARTE UNO.**

**—É** l es demasiado joven.

La mujer sentada detrás del enorme escritorio le dedicó una mirada categórica.

—Difícilmente, agente. Tú eras mucho más joven cuando te reclutamos —los oscuros ojos del hombre encontraron los suyos fijamente.

—Él es demasiado joven —repitió.

La mujer lo estudió con los labios fruncidos. El Agente 11 era uno de sus agentes menos favoritos por esa misma razón. Él tenía... opiniones. Pertenecía a la categoría de hombres a los que siempre había detestado: aquellos que siempre pensaban tener la razón, tan confiados en sus propias habilidades que todos simplemente aceptaban que tenía razón.

Colmaba sus nervios. En privado, ella pensaba que el Agente 11 tenía un problema con que una mujer estuviese a cargo, pero no tenía forma de probarlo. Él nunca cruzó la línea y siempre fue indefectiblemente cortés, incluso si ella sentía a menudo que él discrepaba con sus decisiones.

Desafortunadamente, ella no tenía más remedio que tolerarlo, era uno de sus mejores agentes, si no es que el mejor. Su éxito era inapelable. Era demasiado bueno como para deshacerse de él, sin importar cuánto le desagradara su actitud.

Así que retornó su atención al chico en la pantalla. Para ser justos, el Agente 11 tenía un punto: el chico lucía joven. Pero difícilmente estaban en posición de ponerse quisquillosos.

—Lo necesitamos —dijo cortante.

—Es un chico indigente y sin entrenamiento —dijo A11. —¿Qué puede hacer él que nuestros agentes entrenados no puedan?

Ella apretó los dientes. ¿Él pensaba que ella era una incompetente? A pesar de estar más cercano a los treinta que a los veinte, comparado con ella, no era más que un chico. Ella había sido jefa por veinte años. Era verdad que no tenía experiencia de campo, pero no se había convertido en Jefa del Servicio de Inteligencia Británico siendo una idiota.

Pero eso no sería inteligente. El Agente 11 era más cooperativo y eficiente si estaba de acuerdo con la misión.

—Lo necesitamos para la misión  _Brylsko_ —dijo ella.

—Quieres usar a un chico inexperto e inocente para robar un USB altamente sensible de un jefe del crimen polaco —dijo con deje en su voz. Ella lo miró sin inmutarse, ignorando su tono poco impresionado.

—Él es más que experto para el trabajo. Ese "chico inocente" ha estado hurtando desde que tenía seis años. Nuestras fuentes en pandillas londinenses  _—múltiples fuentes—_  dijeron que él es el mejor. Lo llama  _Shadow_  por una razón. Aparentemente es casi imposible atraparlo, incluso cuando sabes que va a robarte. Es así de bueno —pensó que el Agente 11 lucía un poco interesado ahora, pero como siempre, era difícil leer su rostro.

—Estoy seguro que el Agente 19 puede hacer el trabajo —dijo. —Y él no es un niño..

—El Agente 19 no es el adecuado para esta misión en particular —aseguró. —No puede interpretar el rol del rico y hedonista hombre de negocios, ni puede ser un  _sugar baby_  creíble.

Se sentía un poco ridícula diciendo las palabras  _"sugar baby"_  en una conversación seria, pero le gustaba ser franca. Eso era lo que necesitaban para esta misión después de todo: dos agentes encubiertos para ir en un crucero, un crucero de lujo para gente rica que tenía un gusto por los chicos jóvenes.

A19 aún con todos los considerables talentos en el hurto, forzando cerraduras y hackeando, era un ordinario chico de veinte años con un notable caso de acné. Era más adecuado para misiones que requerían agentes anónimos que se podían mezclar con la multitud, definitivamente no estaba calificado para la misión  _Brylsko_.

Nadie podría creer que un rico hombre de negocios pudiese estar interesado en tener a A19 de mascota, y él era demasiado joven para tomar el rol de  _sugar daddy_. El Agente 11 también miró la pantalla.

—¿Y crees que este niño indigente puede ser un  _sugar baby_ creíble? Incluso si puedes conseguirlo, probablemente se desmoronaría ante la presión. Hurtarles a personas al azar es una cosa. Robar un USB a un jefe criminal paranoico para después regresarlo sin que éste lo note es otra cosa.

Ella pellizcó el puente de su nariz. La peor parte era, que sabía que la preocupación de A11 era válida. No por primera vez, deseó simplemente eliminar al objetivo y conseguir la USB, pero no era posible. No podían arriesgarse.

—Al menos, a diferencia de A19, él puede interpretar el papel —dijo ella, mirando de nuevo la pantalla. El chico allí era definitivamente atractivo. Más alto que el promedio, ligeramente musculado, con piernas algo cortas pero bonitas y linda sonrisa.

Era un poco pálido, como muchos británicos lo son, pero la palidez de su piel sólo acentuaba sus brillantes ojos azules y el rojizo de sus labios; sus ojos y esas largas pestañas eran probablemente su mejor característica.

Concedido, ese cabello castaño desordenado era más bien desafortunado, pero a algunas personas les gustaba ese color. La curvatura de la boca generosa del chico le daba una impresión de vulnerabilidad, lo cual era algo que definitivamente atraía a los hombres maduros que gustaban de la compañía de jóvenes. El Agente 11 suspiró.

—Muy bien. ¿A quiénes vas a enviar con él para hacer de niñera? —ella lo miró y alzó una ceja. Pensó que había sido obvia. Él dejo salir una carcajada. —Con todo el debido respeto, no puede estar hablando en serio, señora. Sabe que no puedo.

—¿Y por qué no podrías, A11? —dijo ella fríamente. Una arruga apareció entre sus cejas oscuras. Claramente no era la respuesta que había esperado.

—Eso arruinará mi cubierta, señora. Para la misión W _._

Ella suprimió un suspiro. Era verdad que irse de encubierto como un  _sugar daddy_  hedonista podría arruinar una de las misiones más importantes a largo plazo de A11. Pero no era nada que no hubiese considerado antes.

—El riesgo es innegable, la misión W está mayormente situada en Rusia e Inglaterra, es extremadamente improbable que los objetivos crucen sus caminos. Tu cubierta no será comprometida.

Los labios de A11 se presionaron juntos. Él estaba claramente en desacuerdo, pero cuando ella le miró, por primera vez no discutió.

—Sí señora.

—Lee el archivo del chico, tú serás el que lo reclutará, así que familiarízate con sus antecedentes, es bastante estándar. Nació de una madre soltera, se desconoce quién es su padre. La madre murió cuando él tenía cuatro años. Cáncer. Un pariente lo llevó consigo. Nuestras fuentes indican que el chico fue abusado emocionalmente por sus parientes, tal vez también físicamente —dijo ella, encogiendo los hombros incómoda con el tema. —De cualquier forma, él huyó cuando tenía seis años. Creemos que se unió a la pandilla de Ed Tucker y empezó a hurtar a cambio de protección y un techo sobre su cabeza —miró al agente. —No creo que sea leal a la pandilla. Usa el anhelo del chico por una casa y una vida estable. Estoy segura que no tengo que enseñarte cómo manipularlo —sus labios se adelgazaron.

—No señora.

—El chico debe ser reclutado esta noche. Supervisarás su progreso y lo entrenarás si es necesario —un músculo palpitó en la mandíbula de A11. Ambos sabían que un agente como él tenía cosas mejores que entrenar a un novato.

—Sí señora —dijo él

—Puedes retirarte, Agente —dijo ella.

Lo vio marcharse y frunció el ceño. Se preguntó si había cometido un error cuando la puerta se cerró tras él. El Agente 11 no era alguien a quien querrías tener de enemigo. Pero necesitaba mantenerlo a raya. Después de todo, ella no era ciega ni estúpida. Sabía que él era el candidato más indicado para reemplazarla. Volvió la mirada hacia el castaño en la pantalla y sonrió.

Sí, la misión Brylsko era perfecta para sus propósitos.

🥀

La mujer apestaba a dinero.

Mordiendo su labio, Louis la evaluó de la cabeza a los pies, desde su vestido de diseñador y su bolso  _Prada_ hasta el brillante  _iPhone_ nuevo en la mano.

Tal vez él ni siquiera necesitaría buscar a nadie más. Necesitaba seiscientos dólares —lo mínimo que Tucker le había exigido— así que esperaba que la mujer llevase el suficiente efectivo consigo.

Ignorando la voz en el fondo de su mente, Louis se movió hacia ella, diciéndose a sí mismo que seiscientos dólares serían fácilmente reemplazados por alguien que podía vestir ropas que costaban al menos cinco grandes.

La pregunta era, ¿qué hacía alguien así en esta parte de Londres?

No era como si fuera su asunto o algo. Ella sólo era un blanco, nada más. Tenía un trabajo que hacer, y no podía permitirse ser quisquilloso, si no quería convertirse en el saco de boxeo de Tucker esa noche, o peor.

Louis suspiró, sus labios se apretaron infelizmente.

No por primera vez, quiso patearse a sí mismo por haber accedido a la protección de Tucker cuando era pequeño. Para ser justos, él sólo tenía seis años en ese entonces, un pequeño niño flacucho, fácil de agarrar, asustado e indefenso. En ese momento, la protección de Tucker había parecido una bendición. Ahora se sentía como una forma de esclavitud, con las siempre crecientes demandas de Tucker.

Louis sabía que él nunca le dejaría abandonar su pandilla. Era la gallina de los huevos de oro, capaz de llevarle más dinero que todos sus chicos juntos. Nunca sería libre.

Empujando el deprimente pensamiento, Louis se enfocó en su trabajo. La mujer tenía su bolso al lado izquierdo. Su mano derecha llevando su  _iPhone_ al oído. Louis sacó su propio celular un Nokia antiguo, raspado y rayado —pero indestructible— y caminó hacia ella, sus ojos fijos en su teléfono.

Nada sospechoso. Sólo otro adolescente escribiendo a sus amigos sin prestar atención a donde se dirigía.

Louis saltó sobre la mujer, murmurando sus disculpas, y huyó con el bolso escondido bajo su chaqueta. Dio la vuelta en la esquina y desapareció en el callejón oscuro. Mirando a su alrededor y asegurándose que estaba solo, sacó el bolso y lo abrió, nivelando su respiración.

Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vio el contenido

Dinero. Mucho dinero. ¿Y esos eran diamantes?

Algo frío y duró presionó la nuca de Louis.

—No te muevas— dijo una voz profunda y varonil. Louis maldijo.

 _Estúpido_. Debió sospechar. Había sido demasiado fácil, incluso para él.

—Métete al coche —dijo la misma voz. Dos hombres rudos agarraron sus brazos y lo arrastraron hacia la camioneta negra aparcada alrededor de la esquina.

No se resistió, su mente corría. ¿Quién querría llevárselo y por qué? Él no era nadie. Bueno, no nadie, pero era un pequeño pez en un gran estanque. ¿Por qué?

Los hombres lo empujaron dentro pero no entraron con él. Louis escuchó a uno de ellos tomar el asiento del conductor y el otro el del pasajero. Cuando comenzó a preguntare si debería tratar de escapar del auto, otro hombre entró en la parte trasera de la camioneta y se sentó frente a él.

Louis lo miró cautelosamente. No reconoció al hombre. Tenía el cabello rizado y ojos verdes, su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada. Estaba vestido con pantalones negros y una camisa negra simple con cuello tortuga, que no hacía nada para esconder su cuerpo alto y musculoso.

—Hola Louis —dijo el hombre cuando el coche empezó a moverse. Louis parpadeó. 

—Espeluznante —algo que podría haber sido diversión pasó por los ojos del hombre.

—Podría hacerlo más espeluznante —su voz era increíblemente profunda y rica, la clase de voz que retenía la atención de la gente.—Eres Louis Tomlinson, tienes dieciocho años y eres miembro de la pequeña pandilla de ladrones de Ed Tucker —la piel de Louis se heló. Nadie conocía su apellido. Ni siquiera Tucker.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —dijo. El hombre sólo lo miró por un largo rato. Era muy atractivo, observó Louis con incomodidad y enojo.

No era como si tuviese un problema con los guapos; era sólo que... que no le gustaba el efecto que tenían sobre él. Louis tendía a sonrojarse, balbucear y hacer cosas estúpidas alrededor de hombres guapos (quienes siempre eran heterosexuales o no estaban interesados en él). Las hormonas eran horribles y tener dieciocho años apestaba.

—Aquí está el asunto —dijo el hombre —Estás en problemas. Robaste veinte mil dólares y un brazalete de diamantes a una destacada ciudadana...

—¡Me tendiste un trampa! —exclamó Louis. —¡Nunca me atrapan! —el hombre parpadeó despacio, sus labios torciéndose.

—Eso es irrelevante. Lo importante es, que fuiste atrapado robando una sustancial suma de dinero y una reliquia invaluable. Normalmente, eso significaría cárcel segura —Louis frunció sus labios.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Queremos que trabajes para nosotros —dijo el hombre. Louis no podía realmente decir que estaba sorprendido. Lo había sospechado. Sabía que tenía una reputación en ciertos círculos.

—¿Para quién trabajas?  _¿Big Johnson? ¿Xavier?_

El hombre rió, el sonido era ronco y profundo. Louis sintió su estómago revolotear y maldijo a sus estúpidas hormonas una vez más.

—Para nadie tan emocionante, me temo —dijo el hombre —Trabajo para el  _SIS._

— _SIS_ —repitió Louis tontamente.

— _Servicio de Inteligencia Secreto_  —aclaró el hombre, como si Louis no supiese qué era. —O  _M16_ , si prefieres —Louis le miró por un momento antes de decir:

—Pruébalo —el hombre alzó las cejas.

—¿Te das cuenta que ser un agente de la Inteligencia Secreta no es algo que anuncias, verdad?

—Idioteces —dijo Louis. —Si realmente eres un agente del M16, necesitarías alguna clase de identificación para probar a la policía que tus acciones son autorizadas por el gobierno. Es terriblemente impráctico tener a tus superiores sacándote de problemas cada vez que los tengas.

Por primera vez, Louis vio algo parecido a aprobación en esos ojos oscuros y tuvo que pelear contra el sonrojo que amenazaba colorear su rostro. Ugh. Hormonas.

—Me gustas, azul—dijo el hombre, lo cual no ayudaba a su situación. —Y normalmente, tendrías razón. Pero estrictamente hablando, los agentes del  _M16_ están autorizados para hacer el trabajo sucio, así que tener una identificación real no ayudaría. La mayoría de nuestros agentes de campo cargan _IDs_  falsas emitidas por el  _M15_ —.

—¿Pero tú no? —El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Yo pertenezco a una división especial que no tiene  _IDs_. Soy el Agente 11 —Louis se rió entre dientes.

 _—¿Agente 11?_  ¿En serio? ¿Me dirás que hay un  _Agente 007_  también? —la mirada que el Agente 11 le dedicó fue definitivamente de sufrimiento.

—No, James Bond y Doble 0 no son reales. Pero el  _M16_ sí lo es. Y algunos de nosotros tenemos nombre código.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Me siento tonto llamándote Agente 11.

—Clasificado —Louis sonrió.

—¿Tu nombre es  _Clasificado?_  Muy inusual.

—Pequeña cosita descarada —murmuró el A11 —No puedo decirte mi verdadero nombre. Sólo dos personas en el  _M16_ lo saben —Louis se reclinó contra el asiento y puso sus piernas en el lado opuesto, a un lado del agente.

—¿Así que si accedo a trabajar con el M16, tendré un código también? ¿Puedo escoger el número? —la mirada del Agente 11 bajó hacia sus piernas, luciendo completamente desinteresado.

—Si eres reclutado serás un pasante por un tiempo, tendrás un código cualquiera. Incluso si completas satisfactoriamente el programa de entrenamiento, probablemente sólo serás el Agente Tomlinson. Lamento decepcionarte, pero la mayoría de los agentes del  _M16_ no tienen códigos permanentes.

—Pero tú sí... ¿Por qué? —señaló Louis, intrigado. 

—¿Sabes lo que les pasa a los gatitos curiosos, azul? 

—Mueren.

—Precisamente —Louis le miró. No estaba seguro que el tipo estuviese bromeando, considerando su trabajo.

—Bien —dijo Louis con una sonrisa incómoda antes de fruncir el ceño. —Y deja de llamarme azul—el Agente 11 se encogió de hombros.

—¿Así que quieres aceptar el trabajo? —Louis ladeó la cabeza, un poco confundido.

—¿Tengo opción?

—Siempre hay opción —dijo el Agente 11

—Si la otra opción es la cárcel, no es realmente una opción —el Agente 11 lo miró fijamente, con expresión algo cansada.

—Si realmente no quieres servir a tu país y protegerlo, salte del coche. No te detendré.

Louis pudo haberse burlado y rodado los ojos, pero la mirada mortalmente seria en el rostro del agente lo hizo vacilar. Tenía la sensación que ese hombre no era de vacíos discursos patrióticos.

—Lo dices en serio.

—Por supuesto —el Agente 11 suspiró. —Mira, no es un trabajo bonito. A veces serás forzado a hacer cosas... cosas que odias absolutamente, cosas que te harán vomitar y evitar tu reflejo en el espejo —A11 le dio una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. —Confía en mí, si no crees realmente que estás haciendo lo correcto, que tu país necesita que te lo tragues y lidies con ello, no durarás en el Servicio Secreto.

Louis se inquietó, sintiéndose un poco deshecho. Mientras no se consideraba un patriota, nunca había tenido la ambición de servirle a la Reina y al país, tampoco era antipatriota. Si le estaban dando la opción de elegir, le gustaría estar en el bando de los buenos por primera vez. Sin mencionar que al aceptar el trabajo, sería libre de Tucker y su "protección". Eso era bastante significativo para él.

—Eres un malísimo reclutador —dijo Louis. —¿No se supone que me debes convencer que tendría que estar loco para no aceptar un trabajo así? —una mirada de genuina diversión iluminó el rostro del Agente 11.

—Probablemente —Louis tomó como confirmación que el agente había sido enviado a reclutarlo, una orden con la que claramente estaba en desacuerdo pero fue forzado a seguir.

—¿Por qué no quieres que acepte la oferta de trabajo?

—Eres demasiado joven —dijo el Agente 11. —Este estilo de vida no es seguro para niños —Louis sonrió torcidamente.

—Sin ofender, Agente 11, pero mi actual estilo de vida no es exactamente seguro tampoco —vaciló. —¿Para qué tipo de misión me quieren?

—Clasificada —Louis cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho e hizo un exagerado puchero.

—Eres un malísimo reclutador —los labios del Agente 11 se crisparon. Louis suspiró, pensó un momento y preguntó. —¿Tendré mi propio piso? — _una casa. Algo mío._

—Sí, después de terminar tu entrenamiento —Louis lamió sus labios resecos.

—¿Dónde firmo? —el Agente 11 tocó un pequeño auricular que Louis no había notado hasta ese momento.

—Está adentro —dijo el Agente 11, su postura relajada, pero sus ojos eran severos.

🥀

La vida de un pasante del  _M16_ no era ni de cerca tan glamorosa como Louis había imaginado que sería.

Por una parte, las sedes —sedes reales, no el edificio del  _SIS_ en  _Vauxhall_ que el público conocía— le asustaban. Había cámaras por doquier. El edificio entero era inteligente, y había vigilancia electrónica incluso en el lavabo. Le tomó un poco acostumbrarse. Afortunadamente, aunque él tenía que compartir su habitación en el centro de entrenamiento con otro pasante, la habitación no tenía cámaras de seguridad, lo cual les permitía algo de módica privacidad.

No era como si Louis viese mucho su habitación. Entrenaba dieciséis horas al día, y a veces más. Hasta ese momento, su entrenamiento incluyó ejercicio físico, armas, equipamiento, computadoras y sistemas electrónicos, idiomas, y por supuesto, combate.

Al menos todo su entrenamiento físico parecía estar dando frutos: sus brazos empezaron a lucir malditamente bien, y si realmente echaba un vistazo al espejo, Louis podría ver algo parecido a un  _six—pack_. O al menos un  _four—pack_.

Sin embargo, no era como si pudiese usar sus relucientes músculos nuevos para pescar chicos calientes. De hecho, Louis estaba tan cansado después de las sesiones de entrenamiento que simplemente se tiraba de cara en la cama y dormía como un muerto.

No podía recordar haber dormido tan bien desde... tal vez desde que su madre murió. No podía recordar mucho de ella. A veces, pensaba que podía recordar un cálido y seguro abrazo y una suave voz cantando una canción de cuna, pero esos recuerdos eran brumosos, como un sueño.

No sabía si eran reales o no. Era tan malditamente injusto que no pudiese recordar mucho de su madre, pero si pudiera recordar perfectamente la cara de desprecio de su tío y cada palabra cargada de odio que le dijo. _Pequeño maricón inútil. Tu madre debió haberte abortado cuando tuvo la oportunidad. No eres nada más que una carga. Un parásito._

Después de vivir dos años con la ira inducida por el alcohol de su tío, Louis huyó, pero esas palabras permanecieron con él. Se juró a sí mismo que nunca más sería una carga para nadie. Considerándolo todo, Louis podía llamarse suertudo. Pudo haber sido peor, mucho peor. Su tío nunca lo lastimó físicamente. Nunca lo obligó a dormir fuera en el invierno.

Concedido, estar bajo la "protección" de Tucker no era mucho mejor.

Comparada con su antigua vida, la vida de Louis como pasante del  _M16_ era linda y fácil. Ni siquiera le importaba que él parecía ser el único enrollado en ese intenso programa de entrenamiento.

—Estoy tan celosa de ti —le dijo Kira, otra pasante dos semanas después de haber empezado el entrenamiento, mientras tomaba un descanso para almorzar. —Pregunté por ahí. La aceleración del programa de entrenamiento es para casos especiales. Eso significa que tendrás una misión real pronto.

Louis asintió tenía el presentimiento que había sido reclutado con una misión específica en mente. Estaba muy curioso por ello y un poco nervioso. Pero antes que pudiese decir algo, se dio cuenta que la atención de Kira estaba en otra parte.

—Ese agente especial está mirándonos —susurró emocionada. Louis siguió su mirada.

Se paralizó cuando vio al Agente 11. No lo había visto desde que lo llevó a las instalaciones de entrenamiento semanas atrás. El Agente 11 era tan molestamente caliente como lo recordaba. Los hombros y brazos del hombre lucían injustamente bien en ese traje, y el contraste entre su blanca camisa y su cuello bronceado era...

Louis apartó sus ojos de él y se dijo severamente que debía dejar de comerse con los ojos a hombres hétero. En las semanas pasadas, había escuchado suficiente sobre A11 como para saber que el tipo era tan recto como se podía. Aparentemente, el Agente 11 no era tímido al usar su cuerpo si la misión lo requería y había seducido a incontables mujeres, si los rumores eran ciertos.

—¿Y qué? —dijo Louis encogiendo los hombros.

—¿Estas bromeando? ¡Los agentes especiales normalmente nunca molestan a los novatos! Son la élite, los mejores, la cima de la cadena alimenticia, los...

—Sólo quieres follar con él —dijo Louis con una sonrisa, trató de suprimir la urgencia de volverse a ver al Agente 11.

 _Heterosexual, heterosexual, heterosexual._  Maldita sea, ¿alguna vez aprendería?

—Por supuesto que quiero —dijo Kira avergonzada. —¿Quién no? Pero ese no es el punto. Los agentes literalmente nunca vienen aquí. Hay como veinte de ellos en total, y usualmente están encubiertos... ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Está viniendo hacia aquí, Lou!

—No me llames Lou —le corrigió automáticamente, su mente corriendo mientras observaba al Agente 11 aproximándose hacia ellos con el Agente Brown, el instructor de Louis, a su lado.

El Agente Brown, lucía un poco incómodo y... ¿tal vez molesto? Louis no estaba seguro. No era demasiado bueno leyendo emociones de personas que habían sido entrenados para ocultarlas.

—Tomlinson —dijo el Agente Brown con voz cortada. —El Agente 11 se ofreció a hacerse cargo de tu entrenamiento en tortura e interrogación que fue programada para esta tarde. Síguelo.

Louis tragó saliva. No había estado muy entusiasmado por la sesión de entrenamiento de esa tarde. Sabía que el entrenamiento de tortura e interrogación era obligatorio para los agentes de campo, supuestamente eran enseñados a soportarlo todo. Pero eso no significaba que no estuviese un poco asustado. Tenía un vergonzoLouisente bajo umbral del dolor.

—Hola —dijo Louis. —No dijiste hola. Grosero —el Agente 11 le dedicó una mirada divertida y siguió caminando.

—Hola, azul. ¿Cómo te ha parecido el  _M16?._

—Es... interesante.

—Esa es una forma de ponerlo —dijo el Agente 11 guiándolo al cuarto de entrenamiento 4A.

Louis lo siguió dentro de la habitación y miró a los lados con nerviosismo. No pudo ver ninguna obvia herramienta de tortura, pero ¿cómo siquiera lucían éstas?

—¿Así que eres huérfano? —soltó Louis. El agente se quitó la chaqueta de su traje y la tiró sobre el escritorio.

_—¿Qué?_

—¿Eres huérfano? He preguntado, y la inmensa mayoría de pasantes lo son. Tengo la teoría que el  _M16_ prefiere reclutar huérfanos, lo cual es ¿jodido? Y como que asusta, para ser honesto, porque la razón es bastante obvia ¿no? Digo... —el Agente 11 soltó una carcajada.

—Respira, Lou —Louis se sonrojó.

—Estoy respirando. No estoy nervioso, es solo que... ellos deberían nombrar a su curso de entrenamiento de otra forma ¿no crees? Tortura e Interrogación suena espeluznante.

Los labios del Agente 11 se fruncieron.

—Pasaré tu sugerencia a los altos mandos —pero entonces, la alegría en sus ojos desapareció, reemplazada por algo agrio y rudo. —Siéntate Louis —Louis se sentó en la única silla del cuarto. ¿Por qué estaba tan oscuro ahí?

—Siniestro —dijo con una risita que sonó dolorosamente incómoda y nerviosa incluso para sus propios oídos. Probablemente no engañaba a nadie. —¿Así que vas a torturarme ahora? —el Agente 11 lo miró sin expresión.

—Te diré un secreto. El entrenamiento de tortura e interrogación es un montón de basura —Louis parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

Los labios sensuales del Agente 11 se fruncieron en algo que no era ni siquiera una sonrisa.

—Si eres atrapado, ninguna cantidad de entrenamiento te habrá preparado para la cosa real —Louis sintió su boca secarse.

—¿Así que para qué es el entrenamiento?

—Para eliminar la debilidad mental —Louis bajó la cabeza, mirando al suelo.

—Supongo que ya he fallado entonces.

—Es normal estar razonablemente nervioso. Estarlo no te hace débil. La clave es no dejar que tus nervios te consuman. Algún nerviosismo puede ser de utilidad en el campo, en realidad. Puede hacerte menos temerario.

Louis sonrió tristemente.

—¿Tú te pones nervioso? ¿Durante una misión?.

—Ya no —dijo el agente. —Pero no soy un novato. No tengo dieciocho años. Tengo una década de experiencia —Louis levantó la mirada.

—¿Una década? ¿Cuántos años tienes? —era difícil saber la edad del tipo. Podía estar en cualquier lugar entre los veinticinco y treinta y cinco. Pero de nuevo, un hombre con la estructura facial y la bronceada complexión del Agente 11, podía lucir ridículamente bien incluso en sus cuarenta. Era tan jodidamente injusto.

—Clasificado —dijo el agente. Louis hizo un puchero.

—No eres divertido —miró al hombre con curiosidad. —¿Así que no vas a torturarme ni interrogarme? ¿Qué se supone que debo aprender, entonces?

—La única manera infalible de evitar la tortura e interrogación es no dejar que te atrapen. Eso es lo que te enseñaré —Louis se sentó derecho sonriendo abiertamente emocionado.

—¿Entrenamiento encubierto? —el Agente 11 volvió a sonreír.

—Sí. Pero me temo que no es ni de cerca tan emocionante como piensas que es.

Dos horas después, Louis estaba inclinado a concordar. El trabajo encubierto sonaba como un montón de trabajo. Trabajo tedioso y difícil que envolvía un montón de estudio y preparación.

—La clave de ser un buen agente encubierto es conocer tu papel tan bien que puedas pensar y actuar sin forzarlo. Un momento de pausa, una leve vacilación y se puede echar a perder tu cubierta.

—Curioso —dijo Louis.—¿Alguna vez has arruinado tu cubierta? —el rostro del Agente 11 se puso extrañamente serio.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste mal? —el agente no respondió inmediatamente. Louis empezó a preguntarse si había cruzado alguna línea cuando el Agente 11 dijo bajito:

—Me ordenaron que asesinara a una espectadora inocente, una mujer embarazada que había presenciado algo que no debía. No pude. La dejé escapar —Louis frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, hiciste lo correcto —el rostro del agente se volvió blanco.

—Me había tomado once meses infiltrarme en ese círculo de tráfico sexual. Después que mi cubierta volara, le tomó al  _M16_ otros dos años infiltrar otro agente —cuando él no se explicó, Louis dijo, después de algo de vacilación:

—No entiendo, igual hiciste lo correcto.

—He leído los informes —dijo el Agente 11, su voz normalmente profunda sonaba vacía. —Habían niños entre esos trabajadores sexuales. El niño más pequeño tenía ocho... el más pequeño sobreviviente —miró a Louis a los ojos y sonrió. —¿Sigues pensando que hice lo correcto?

Louis le miró fijamente, incapaz de formular palabras. Si el Agente 11 no hubiese arruinado su cubierta al salvar a esa mujer, podría haber salvado a esos niños años antes. Pudo haberlo hecho, debió haberlo hecho...

—¿Cómo lo haces? —susurró Louis. —¿Cómo se supone que tomes decisiones como esa? ¿Cómo vives con eso? 

Los labios del Agente 11 se adelgazaron.

—Piensas en la imagen más grande. Lo filtras. Debes hacer lo que debes hacer. Y más importante, no lo arruinas y te pones jodidamente sentimental cuando no debes —Louis mordió el interior de su mejilla. El Agente 11 agarró su chaqueta y se deslizó dentro de ella. —Eso es suficiente por ahora. Tenemos las instrucciones pre—misión mañana a las ocho. Después de eso, tenemos una semana para perfeccionar nuestras cubiertas.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Mi primera misión es contigo? —el agente sólo asintió, algo parpadeando en sus ojos, antes de encaminarse a la salida del cuarto.

—La respuesta a tu pregunta es sí, por cierto —dijo, abriendo la puerta, Louis frunció el ceño confundido.

—¿Qué?

—Los huérfanos son los mejores reclutas.

Y entonces se había ido.

🥀

El nivel administrativo era intimidantemente tranquilo, un rígido contraste con el centro de entrenamiento, el cual siempre era ruidoso y lleno de gente. Louis normalmente no tenía autorización de estar en este nivel, pero Claudia, la secretaria en jefe, le había informado que mientras durara esta misión, él tendría la autorización necesaria.

A pesar de eso, Louis aún se sentía como un impostor, dolorosamente consciente de cuán joven e inexperto era en comparación con todos los demás en la sala de instrucciones. Se encontró a sí mismo moviéndose más cerca del Agente 11, la única persona que conocía.

—Tomen asiento —dijo la mujer sentada en la silla principal de la mesa. Louis tomó asiento al lado del Agente 11, frente al hombre de edad madura con lentes.

—Louis —dijo la mujer, forzándolo a mirarla, lo cual había evitado desde que entró en la habitación. La mirada penetrante de la mujer le enervaba un poco. —Sé que sigues siendo un pasante y tienes un largo camino que recorrer hasta completar tu entrenamiento, pero desafortunadamente, no tenemos agentes disponibles que quepan en los criterios para esta misión, así que no tenemos otra opción que enviar a un pasante. Confío en que harás bien el trabajo. Si lo haces, tu entrenamiento será acelerado y serás el Agente Tomlinson en menos de dos meses.

—Amanda —dijo el hombre con gafas. —No creo que...

Una dura mirada de la mujer, Amanda, silenció al hombre. Louis sabía que su nombre probablemente no era Amanda. Era conocido que nadie excepto un selecto grupo de altos mandos del gobierno sabía el nombre real de la jefa. Dentro del  _SIS_ , Amanda era simplemente conocida como  _"C"._

Ella era la figura fantasma detrás del jefe del  _SIS_ que el público en general conocía, que no era más que un señuelo. A veces todo ese sigilo le parecía demasiado exagerado a Louis, hasta que recordaba que debía haber una buena razón para ello. Ellos lidiaban con terroristas regularmente.

—William, por favor, perfila los parámetros de la misión —dijo Amanda al hombre con gafas. Mirando a Louis, ella añadió para su beneficio: —William Mason es el jefe de nuestro departamento de inteligencia.

Louis asintió, un poco sorprendido por cuán buena y considerada era Amanda. Miró al Agente 11 y encontró que los labios de éste estaban fruncidos en una sonrisa sardónica. Raro.

La gran pantalla en la pared se encendió y Louis miró la foto de un hombre rubio de edad madura. William Mason aclaró su garganta.

—Éste es _Milosz Brylsko,_  tiene cuarenta y tres años, es un jefe criminal polaco. Su organización es parte de un círculo criminal de Europa Oriental. Brylsko es de nuestro particular interés porque es responsable del abastecimiento de armas a otros miembros del círculo —los labios de Mason se fruncieron. —Si nuestra inteligencia está en lo correcto, él recientemente empezó a vender armas nucleares a varios gobiernos europeos.

Louis se inquietó en su asiento, mirando al Agente 11, pero su rostro era inescrutable. Él probablemente sabía eso ya. Mason acomodó sus lentes y continuó.

—Tenemos razones para creer que Brylsko tiene una fábrica nuclear subterránea en un país del Tercer Mundo, pero no tenemos pruebas. Hasta ahora hemos fallado en localizarlas. Localizar la fábrica es uno de los principales objetivos de la misión. El otro es conocer qué países han comprado armas nucleares a Brylsko. El problema es, que el hombre es extremadamente cuidadoso y paranoico. Pero nuestro informante ha sido capaz de saber que Brylsko mantiene su información más vulnerable en una USB que siempre lleva consigo. Necesitamos esa memoria. Y luego necesitamos devolverla a Brylsko sin que él se dé cuenta. Es por eso que necesitamos a un ladrón excepcional para esta misión, Tomlinson —Louis frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué necesitan devolver la USB? —esa parte del plan hacía de una tarea sencilla algo considerablemente desafiante. Si Brylsko era realmente tan paranoico como Mason dijo, entonces era probable que estuviese constantemente vigilando la ubicación del USB. ¿Tendría el tiempo necesario para romper el código de acceso, copiar la información y devolver el USB?

Fue Amanda quien replicó, con tono cuidadoso.

—Porque hay información muy vulnerable en esa memoria. No queremos que nadie sepa que la tenemos. Es por eso que muy pocas personas saben sobre esta misión —el Agente 11 bufó. Amanda lo miró fijamente. —Su comentario no es requerido, Agente 11 —el Agente 11 alzó las cejas.

—Yo no he dicho nada, señora.

Curioso, Louis miró entre el Agente 11 y la jefa del  _SIS_. ¿Era su imaginación o esos dos se disgustaban terriblemente entre sí? Mason aclaró su garganta.

—Te daremos una memoria USB que encaja con la descripción que nuestro informante nos dio. La cambiarás con la original. Eso debería engañar a Brylsko mientras tú copias la información y devuelves la original. Como sea, no sabemos qué tan seguido accede Brylsko a la información en el USB, así que idealmente, necesitarás averiguarlo antes de proceder, sin comprometer tu cubierta, por supuesto —se aclaró la garganta de nuevo. —Ahora, sobre tu cubierta. Normalmente, es imposible aproximarse a Brylsko sin que esté rodeado de guardaespaldas y sin ser sometido a extensas comprobaciones de antecedentes. Pero hemos sabido que a finales de mes, estará en un exclusivo crucero de lujo que abastece a... gente rica con los gustos particulares de Brylsko.

Mason hizo una pausa y se acomodó en su asiento. Louis le miró preguntándose porqué el hombre parecía tan incómodo.

—¿Qué gustos? —preguntó cuándo ni Amanda ni el Agente 11 dijeron nada. Mason hizo una mueca, una mirada de disgusto apareciendo en su rostro.

—Brylsko tiene gusto por los jovencitos —replicó Amanda en su lugar, su tono neutro. —Muy jóvenes, pero mayores de edad con consentimiento. Hasta donde sabemos, no los obliga. Le gusta complacerlos. Le gusta ser... generoso con ellos, manteniéndoles con lujo. Supongo que levanta su ego —las cejas de Louis se crisparon.

—¿Se refiere a que le gusta mantener un  _sugar baby?_  —la familiar mirada de diversión del Agente 11 cruzó por su rostro.

—¿Tienes la edad suficiente para saber lo qué es eso?

Louis le pateó debajo de la mesa. ¡Tenía dieciocho años! ¡No era un niño! Y estaba por decir algo ingenioso cuando un pensamiento lo detuvo.

—Esperen. ¿Quieren que sea un  _sugar baby?_  ¿El  _sugar baby_  de Brylsko? —trató de no demostrar cuán inquieto lo ponía el proyecto.

—Nada tan drástico —dijo Amanda. —Tú serás una de las mascotas en subasta. La probabilidad de Brylsko notándote y queriéndote para sí mismo es bastante pequeña. Serás comprado por nuestro agente.

—¿Comprado? —repitió Louis. Mason suspiró.

—Sí. Los organizadores del crucero tienen una subasta privada para pasajeros ricos a quienes les gustaría comprar un esclavo, como también les llaman. No son realmente esclavos. Sólo es una fantasía enferma para pervertidos ricos. Hemos revisado, los esclavos entran dispuestos a firmar un acuerdo y todo el dinero de la venta va a sus cuentas bancarias, ellos literalmente son sólo hombres y mujeres jóvenes buscando un  _sugar daddy_  rico, queriendo jugar a la fantasía de ser poseídos —Mason le dirigió una mirada mordaz al Agente 11. —Quiero aclarar que la subasta no es nuestro objetivo. Déjalo A11... es turbio, pero no concierne al  _M16_. No juegues al héroe —el Agente 11 asintió.

—Trataré de contenerme —Louis esperó lucir tan tranquilo como el Agente 11 cuando estaba siendo sarcástico. Amanda le dirigió una mirada afilada.

—Por favor, hazlo —el Agente 11 sostuvo su mirada sin inmutarse.

—Si tiene un problema con la forma en que conduzco mis misiones, no es demasiado tarde para elegir a otro agente, señora. Sabe que esta misión puede echar a perder mi cubierta a largo plazo —Amanda apretó los labios.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, A11. Su otra cubierta no se verá comprometida.

La mandíbula del Agente 11 se apretó. No dijo nada. Louis miraba con curiosidad. Contempló preguntar de qué se trataba, pero entonces algo se le ocurrió. Miró al Agente 11.

—¿Estarás fingiendo ser mi  _sugar daddy?_

—Sí, lo hará —dijo Amanda, su voz como el acero, sus ojos excavando dentro del agente.

—Como dijo William, Brylsko es extremadamente paranoico. No tengo duda que revisará los antecedentes de todos los pasajeros. No sabemos qué tan minucioso será. Si tu cubierta falla, la otra te mantendrá a salvo. Pensará que simplemente estás demasiado avergonzado de tus perversas fantasías como para registrarte en el crucero con tu nombre verdadero.

El Agente 11 asintió afirmativamente. Mason le dirigió al agente una mirada algo preocupada antes de voltearse hacia Louis y darle una carpeta.

—Estudia eso. Eres  _Louis, Lou, Whitmarsh_ , un huérfano con pocos medios para sostenerse pero con un gusto por las cosas caras. Te gustan los hombres mayores, especialmente si pueden darte el estilo de vida que deseas. Desde que tenías dieciséis, has estado en varios sitios online de citas, dirigidos a  _sugar daddies_  y  _sugar babies._  Te enteraste del crucero por internet, a través del amigo de un amigo, el crucero tiene algo de reputación en ciertos círculos, así que es verosímil.

Louis tomó la carpeta y la miró ansiosamente, su mente yendo a cien kilómetros por hora. Mientras tanto, Mason le entregó al Agente 11 una carpeta similar.

—Si cualquiera de ustedes tiene alguna pregunta, venga conmigo —dijo Mason. —Tienes seis días para prepararte Louis. Tendremos una sesión de instrucciones finales antes que viajes a Turquía. Tú te irás una semana después —el Agente 11 asintió y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación. Louis se apresuró tras él.

—Tengo una pregunta —dijo una vez estaban en el pasillo. El Agente 11 le echó un vistazo y siguió caminando.

—Escuchaste a Mason. Si tienes preguntas, vas con él.

—¿No eres heterosexual? ¿Estás seguro que puedes interpretar convincentemente un  _sugar daddy_  gay? —el Agente 11 realmente se rió. Louis miró con el ceño fruncido la carpeta en sus brazos, sobre su pecho.

—No me gusta cuando la gente se ríe a costa mía.

—Louis, confía en mí, ésta no es la cubierta más extraña o difícil que he hecho. Lejos de eso —miró a Louis frunciendo el ceño. —Sigues sin parecer entenderlo. No importan nuestras preferencias personales. Es nuestro trabajo —echó un vistazo a la carpeta en la mano de Louis. —Estudia tu cubierta. Trata de entender qué motiva a Lou. Debe ser impecable. Si no lo es, ambos estamos jodidos —el agente miró hacia los lados, sus ojos afilados, antes de inclinarse y decir suavemente —Lo que Amanda y Will no te dijeron es que ahí no habrá un equipo de rescate. Si la cagamos estamos por nuestra cuenta —la boca de Louis se abrió.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque ya hemos intentado aprender a Brylsko antes. Nuestro agente fue descubierto. En vez de solo matarlo, Brylsko hizo un gran escándalo sobre que el Servicio de Inteligencia Británico espió ilegalmente a un honesto hombre de negocios —los labios del Agente 11 se torcieron. —Brylsko tiene muchas conexiones con el gobierno polaco y EEUU, y técnicamente, no hay pruebas contundentes de ser algo más que un hombre de negocios. Es muy bueno cubriendo sus huellas. Así que Reino Unido fue puesto en una situación complicada. Oficialmente, esta misión no está sancionada. Necesitamos pruebas de sus acciones, pero no podemos dejar que nos atrapen de nuevo. Brylsko y el gobierno polaco tienen mucha influencia política gracias a ese fiasco.

—Y nosotros queremos aplacarlo —dijo Louis. —¿Pero sin alertar a Brylsko así no cubre sus huellas de nuevo? —el Agente 11 sonrió, dándole golpecitos en el brazo.

—Haremos de ti un agente secreto, azulcito.

Louis trató y falló de no enorgullecerse.

Interiormente, gimió.

_Estúpidas hormonas._

🥀

Las sesiones de entrenamiento para su cubierta con el Agente 11 en la siguiente semana fueron bizarras y educativas. Eran fascinantes de una forma en que las lecciones tradicionales de Louis no lo eran. El Agente 11 destruyó a fondo la mayoría de las nociones preconcebidas que Louis tenía acerca de la vida de un espía.

—Antes que nada, olvida todo lo que has visto en películas de espías —dijo A11, ensamblando el rifle en sus manos con calmada y practicada eficiencia. —La mayoría del tiempo, no participamos en persecuciones, explosiones y tiroteos. En su mayoría, serás discreto, mezclándote y recolectando información dentro de cualquier organización criminal en la que te hayan ordenado infiltrarte. No es nuestro trabajo usar pistolas. Hay otras divisiones para eso.

—¿Realmente estás diciendo que nunca has tenido misiones para asesinar? —dijo Louis, sin molestarse en ocultar su escepticismo.

—No —el Agente 11 puso el rifle en un bípode montado en la parte delantera, mirando a través de la mirilla y haciendo pequeños ajustes a los detalles. —Estoy diciendo que cuando me ordenan asesinar, es silencioso y discreto, sin explosiones involucradas. Pero las misiones de eliminación son bastante raras. No es nuestro trabajo principal.

—¿Entonces cuál es nuestro trabajo principal? —dijo Louis, confuso. —¿Infiltración?

Cuando el agente no respondió, Louis se dio cuenta que debía ponerse protectores auditivos, pues estaba a punto de disparar. Rápidamente, se los colocó y miró el rostro concentrado del Agente 11. Finalmente, el otro hombre disparó, el sonido era ensordecedor incluso con los protectores. El retroceso del rifle chocó en su hombro, pero el Agente 11 ni siquiera parpadeó. Acertó al centro del blanco.

Poniendo el rifle en su hombro, sus manos acariciaron el cañón mientras se ponía en posición, el Agente 11 disparó varias rondas en una rápida sucesión, esta vez sin preocuparse por la puntería. Aun así, acertó en el centro del blanco.

Lamiendo sus labios, Louis trató de pensar en algo asqueroso.

No, no, no... No estaba excitándose al ver a un chico caliente manejar un arma.

 _Nop, nop, nop, nop..._  pero podría ser posible que tuviera un fetiche por esas habilidades.

—¿Qué estabas diciendo? —dijo el Agente 11, quitando los protectores de Louis y luego los suyos. Fue una lucha recordar de qué estaban hablando.

 _—Ummm... —_ dijo Louis, muy inteligentemente. —¿Cuál es nuestro trabajo, entonces?

—Nuestro trabajo principal es mirar a alguien a los ojos y mentir. Debes ser capaz de mentir tan bien que puedas engañar incluso a alguien que te conoce, para que piense que tú no eres realmente tú —Louis miró intencionadamente el rifle que el agente estaba desarmando.

—¿Para qué necesitas esa cosa, entonces?

—Porque las cosas raramente van a la perfección, sin importar cuán bueno seas. Por supuesto, si eres un mentiroso, podrías ser capaz de improvisar y hablar para salirte del problema en vez de recurrir a la fuerza bruta. Es siempre preferible, pero no siempre es posible —el Agente 11 alejó el rifle y miró a Louis atentamente. —¿Estudiaste tu cubierta para la misión?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Crees que la entiendes? —Louis asintió después de algo de vacilación. Había hecho su investigación y lo había hecho a conciencia, pero la mirada evaluadora del Agente 11 le estaba haciendo cuestionarse de nuevo. —Ya veremos —dijo levemente el Agente 11, llevando a Louis fuera del campo de tiro y entrando a la habitación vacía más cercana. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, dijo: —Desnúdate —Louis lo miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué crees? —Louis suprimió una inapropiada respuesta y se forzó a pensar.

—Estaré desnudo durante la subasta —dijo. —Quieres verificar cuán cómodo estoy frente a una audiencia.

La aprobación silenciosa en los ojos del Agente 11 causaron que la calidez se instalara una vez más en su abdomen bajo, y una vez más, suprimió la urgencia de enorgullecerse.

Mierda, esto estaba volviéndose molesto, más bien alarmante, para ser honesto. No quería la aprobación del Agente 11, no la quería.

—Sí. Eres  _Lou,_  un chico aventurero que voluntariamente se metió en una subasta ilegal, buscando un  _sugar daddy_  que se haga cargo de tus necesidades. La desnudez no te molesta. Te gusta la atención. Sabes que luces bien. Estás orgulloso de tu cuerpo y quieres enseñarlo para atrapar al mejor proyecto —el Agente 11 le miró pensativo. —Estás emocionado. Tal vez excitado...  _Hmmm..._  sonrojarte también puede ser aceptable. No eres necesariamente un inocente virgen, pero eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender que a algunos hombres poderosos les gusta la falsa inocencia. Ahora muéstrame eso,  _Lou._

Louis respiró profundamente y empezó a desnudarse, tratando de mentalizarse. No quería decepcionar a este hombre. Quería probarle que podía hacerlo.

_Quería ser bueno._

Quitándose hasta su ropa interior y calcetines, Louis se enderezó, extremadamente consciente de cuán desnudo estaba. Después de una pausa, se dejó caer fluidamente en sus rodillas y esperó, su mirada baja, sus pestañas escondiendo su expresión. Desde esa posición, todo lo que podía ver eran los relucientes zapatos negros y pantalones oscuros del Agente 11. Respiró profundamente, de manera uniforme. Tratando de pensar como  _Lou._  No estaba incómodo ni avergonzado. Sabía que era hermoso y deseable...

No, no lo era. El Agente 11 era heterosexual. Louis probablemente lucía patético para él, arrodillado en el suelo frío, pálido, desnudo, y un poco excitado. Las mejillas de Louis ardieron de humillación.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo A11, acercándose —Estabas haciéndolo tan bien, pero ahora estás todo tenso e incómodo —Louis sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo me siento inseguro —murmuró, mirando al suelo.

—No lo estés —dijo el Agente 11, acomodando el flequillo de Louis. —Mírame, azul—su voz sonó gentil pero dominante. Louis obedeció.

—Lo siento... no soy bueno en eso. Me veo ridículo.

—No es así. Créeme, no tienes razón para sentirte inseguro. Eres exactamente del tipo que les gusta a estos imbéciles ricos —Louis se mofó, incapaz de encontrarse con los ojos del otro hombre.

—Viniendo de un hombre hetero, eso no significa mucho —murmuró.

—Louis —el comando en la voz del agente fue imposible de ignorar.

De mala gana, Louis le miró a los ojos.

—Podré ser heterosexual, pero no soy exactamente nuevo en esto —dijo el Agente 11. —He estado fingiendo ser un hombre gay por los pasados cinco años para otra misión —la boca de Louis se abrió.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? —el Agente 11 negó con la cabeza.

—No se supone que debería estar hablando de esto contigo. No tienes autorización de seguridad —Louis le dedicó sus mejores ojitos de cachorro.

—¿Por favor? —la expresión del Agente 11 se volvió sufrida antes de reír levemente.

—Eres una jodida amenaza —el agente 11 suspiró cuando Louis sonrió. —Tengo que conquistar al heredero de uno de los hombres más ricos del Reino Unido, quien es sospechoso... de un considerable número de crímenes internacionales. Mi cubierta debe ser a prueba de balas... Debe ser suficientemente buena para resistir cualquier escrutinio. Es por eso que está tardando tanto —Louis encrespó las manos sobre su regazo.

—¿Cómo vas a... seducir al tipo si no eres gay? —el Agente 11 lució casi divertido.

—Hay cosas que pueden ayudarme con ello —Louis arrugó su nariz. 

— _¿Viagra?_

El agente se encogió de hombros, luciendo en gran medida despreocupado.

—Si es necesario. El tipo es lo suficientemente bonito como para ser confundido con una mujer, así que puede que no sea necesario —miró a Louis. —Mi punto es, que he estado fingiendo exitosamente ser un hombre gay por años. Me gusta pensar que sé de lo que estoy hablando.

—¿Y realmente no piensas que me veo ridículo?

—No —dijo el agente 11 —Luces bien. Así que intentémoslo de nuevo —Louis asintió, inhaló profundo y relajó su cuerpo.

Era  _Lou_ un chico aventurero que voluntariamente se enredó en una subasta ilegal buscando un  _sugar daddy_. La desnudez no le molestaba. Sabía que lucía bien. Sabía que era deseable. Le gustaba la atención. Le gustaba sentir miradas sobre su cuerpo. Deseaba que la gente lo deseara. Quería ser adorado y mimado.

Era  _Lou_ y se sentía hermoso. Deseable.

—Buen trabajo, Lou —dijo el Agente 11. Colocando una mano grande y callosa sobre la nuca de Louis. Louis no se tensó. No se encogió. Miró por debajo de sus pestañas al otro hombre, mordiendo su labio inferior e inclinándose sutilmente hacia el toque. Ojos verdes le sonrieron. —Estás listo.

🥀

En otras circunstancias, Louis podría haber estado emocionado de estar en un crucero por el Mediterráneo, especialmente cuando el barco lucía como un hotel de cinco estrellas, incluidas mesas de cristal y palmas en macetas.

Concedido, no había visto mucho del barco antes que lo hicieran pasar a una gran cabina debajo de la cubierta que servía como una habitación temporal para todos los chicos y chicas participantes en la subasta.

Louis luchó por mantener su expresión adecuadamente emocionada mientras veía a los demás charlar agitadamente sobre la subasta, la cual supuestamente, empezaría en menos de una hora. Su estómago se agitó incómodamente.

Para distraerse, miró a los otros chicos y chicas. Había cerca de una veintena de ellos, y todos lucían sorprendentemente hermosos y confiados. Sin importar cuán duro había estudiado para su cubierta, Louis se sentía como un fraude, como si en cualquier momento ellos se darían cuenta que él no pertenecía allí.

—¿Nervioso? —sólo su entrenamiento con el Agente 11 le previno de acobardarse. Poniendo una sonrisa, se volvió. Una chica de su edad le estaba sonriendo simpática. Era muy pequeña y bonita, con largo cabello dorado y enormes ojos azules.

—Eres nuevo en esto, ¿verdad?

Louis asintió. Estaba agradecido de tener la cubierta de un novato; no pensaba que hubiese podido tener una idea de alguien experto en esto.

—Soy Lou —dijo extendiendo su mano. La chica la agitó.

—Soy Martha. ¡Encantada de conocerte! —ella enlazó sus brazos y le sonrió. —No estés nervioso, cariño. Estará bien. Mi mejor amiga participó en este crucero el año pasado y no podría ser más feliz con su  _sugar daddy._

—¿De verdad? ¿Consiguió uno bueno? —Martha sonrió.

—Le he visto. Sólo tiene 44 años y está jodidamente en forma. La trata como una princesa. Estoy tan celosa... espero que me compre alguien aunque sea la mitad de bueno.

Louis apenas se contuvo de asquearse. Era duro creer que todos esos aparentes humanos normales realmente querían ser comprados como esclavos. Para ser justos, él sabía que el dinero probablemente no era la motivación para ellos.

De acuerdo a su investigación, a algunos  _sugar babies_  les gustaba el sentimiento de estar seguros, cuidados. A algunos genuinamente les gustaba hacer sentir más jóvenes a los hombres o mujeres mayores, y darles apoyo y afecto después de un día estresante. También sabía que a algunos de ellos les excitaba ser mascotas, se excitaban con servir a otras personas.

Y por supuesto, algunos sólo estaban en eso por dinero.

Se preguntó a qué categoría pertenecía Martha. Decidió que no estaría de más preguntar.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —dijo Louis —¿Una relación completa o una compañía mutuamente benéfica? —Martha se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy abierta. Digo, obviamente no voy a firmar un acuerdo exclusivo por alguien que no estoy razonablemente atraída, pero estaré bien con cualquier otra cosa siempre que ellos sean buenos conmigo y me traten bien. Me agrada la gente y a la gente le agrado, así que no espero ningún problema dándoles sólo compañía —le guiñó un ojo. —Pero obviamente sería más feliz con un  _sugar daddy_  que francamente adore mi increíble cuerpo.

Louis resopló y decidió que ella le gustaba.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta la idea de ser el favorito de alguien. Digo, amo ser adorado, mimado y alabado. El sexo es secundario para mí, pero obviamente no me importaría si él no es feo —ella sonrió comprensiva.

—Estoy segura que encontrarás a alguien —dijo dándole golpecitos en el brazo. —¡Tienes unas pestañas asombrosas! Desearía que las mías fueran...

—¡Atención, por favor!

Se volvieron a la mujer de edad madura en traje que apareció en el marco de la puerta. Si Louis no lo hubiese sabido mejor, la habría tomado por una administradora de alguna empresa comercial promedio.

—Por favor, prepárense, deben dejar su ropa y sus cosas aquí. No están permitidos los celulares. No se preocupen, sus posesiones estarán a salvo.

Martha sonrió a Louis y comenzó a desvestirse. No había ningún indicio de pena o incomodidad en su bonita cara, como si desvestirse en un cuarto lleno de extraños fuese perfectamente normal.

Louis seguía vestido, escondiendo su inquietud.

 _Puedo hacer esto,_  se dijo a sí mismo firmemente.

Media hora después, arrodillado en la plataforma redonda a mitad del enorme salón, desnudo y tiritando, Louis no estaba tan seguro que pudiese hacerlo.

Toda la experiencia era surrealista. Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo a las otras mascotas arrodilladas de manera similar con sus cabezas inclinadas, completamente desnudos, mientras docenas de hombres ricos en trajes hechos a medida y unas cuantas mujeres con vestidos igualmente caros caminaban alrededor de la plataforma, haciendo conversaciones ociosas y escudriñando a las mascotas como si ellos fueran mercancía en un show de compradores, lo cual —supuestamente—eran.

Louis estaba dividido entre reír histéricamente por la completa ridiculez de la situación, y odiar a cada uno de esos idiotas ricos. Era asqueroso y algo triste que el dinero pudiese hacer que cualquier fantasía depravada y ridícula, se hiciera realidad.

La peor parte era, que no había vislumbrado al Agente 11 hasta ese momento. Eso hizo que su estómago se apretara con ansiedad. Como le habían instruido, no hizo contacto con el  _M16_ desde que llegó a Turquía.

¿Qué si algo había pasado y el Agente 11 ni siquiera estaba en el barco?

¿Y si la cubierta había fallado? ¿Y si Louis estaba solo ahí? ¿Y si...?

—Levanta la cabeza, chico —dijo una voz masculina, con un acento muy marcado. Un acento polaco. Louis hizo lo que más pudo para no congelarse. Levantó la cabeza lentamente y se las arregló para mantener su expresión dócil mientras se encontraba con los pálidos ojos de Brylsko.

Había visto la fotografía del tipo, por supuesto. Objetivamente, Brylsko era bastante atractivo para un hombre maduro. Su cabello rubio tenía un indicio de gris en sus sienes; sus dientes eran blancos, su piel lisa.

Pero a pesar de su cuidada apariencia, había algo... sucio en el hombre.  _Serpiente_. Le recordaba a una serpiente, viscosa y resbalosa.

—¿Qué edad tienes mascota? —dijo Brylsko, su mirada barriendo sobre Louis.

Suprimiendo la urgencia de escupir que toda la información estaba disponible en las tablets proporcionadas por los organizadores de la subasta, una de ellas en las manos de Brylsko, Louis miró hacia abajo y dijo suavemente.

—Dieciocho, señor.

Brylsko tomó su barbilla y levantó la cabeza de Louis de nuevo. Louis no pudo suprimir el estremecimiento de repulsión hacia el toque. Esperando que Brylsko lo hubiese confundido con excitación, Louis se inclinó hacia el tacto. Sus ojos escaneando el salón discretamente. ¿Dónde demonios estaba el Agente 11?

—¡Qué chico tan bonito! —dijo Brylsko, ahuecando su mejilla y cepillando su dedo sobre el labio inferior de Louis. —Tal vez puje por ti.

El estómago de Louis se revolvió. Luchó por mantener su expresión sin alterar. No habían considerado esta posibilidad en la junta de instrucciones previa a la misión. De acuerdo al  _M16_ , Brylsko siempre había tenido sugar  _babies mujeres_ ; no se suponía que estuviese interesado en él.

 _Cálmate,_  se dijo, respirando uniformemente. Él no era un esclavo real y no era una subasta real: podía declinar su contrato si el ganador no le gustaba. El problema era, que si Brylsko pujaba por él y ganaba, probablemente estaría muy ofendido si Louis rechazaba su generosa oferta.

Eso sería perjudicial para la misión: Louis necesitaba estar los suficientemente cerca del objetivo para robar la USB, después de todo.

Carajo. No estaba listo para esto. Sería una mentira decir que Louis nunca había distraído a sus blancos antes de robarles, pero esto era otra cosa. Esto no era algo de coqueteo sin sentido. No podía imaginar dejar a Brylsko tocarlo, follarlo, poseerlo. La sola idea le hacía sentir nauseabundo. No quería ser una puta, ni siquiera por la Reina y el país. Antes que pudiera reaccionar a las palabras de Brylsko, una voz familiar dijo, —Él es absolutamente hermoso.

Louis casi suspiro de alivio. El Agente 11.

Miró hacia la voz y parpadeó, visualizando al agente. Él lucía... lucía completamente diferente. En la semana en la que no le había visto, éste se había dejado crecer algo el cabello. Sus rizos ligeramente largos divididos en una raya inclinada; como producto, un montón de ondas castañas cayendo en cascada por el contorno de su rostro, haciéndole lucir algo mayor. Y eso no era todo. Había algo diferente sobre la forma en que se conducía.

Ya no lucía como un arma cuidadosamente controlada; su postura era relajada, casi floja, el corte de su traje de diseñador de alguna forma escondía su físico impresionante. Era la imagen perfecta de un civil rico y hedonista. Incluso su voz sonaba mucho más culta de lo que normalmente lo hacía.

El Agente 11 y Brylsko intercambiaron una mirada que tomó un poco demasiado tiempo, antes que Brylsko sonriera complacido. Y estrechara su mano.

—Milosz Brylsko. Y creo que usted es Harry Styles.

Louis apenas escondió su sorpresa y miedo. Se suponía que el nombre del Agente 11 para esta misión era  _William Robertson_ , no  _Harry Styles_. Louis miró al gente, pero no vio sorpresa ni alarma, lucía... ¿avergonzado?

—Apreciaría si usted mantuviera mi nombre real en secreto —dijo el Agente 11 con una pequeña mueca, estrechando la mano de Brylsko. Sonrió. —Mi extensa familia estará más que impactada si se enteran que estoy en un crucero como este.

Brylsko bufó.

—Familias. Sé que mientras menos sepan sobre nuestros... intereses, mejor —sus ojos azules voltearon hacia Louis. —¿Verdad, mascota?.

—No tengo familia, señor —dijo Louis suavemente, su mente corriendo. ¿Había Brylsko descubierto al Agente 11? ¿La cubierta que el Agente 11 no quería comprometer? ¿Cambiaría algo para la misión?

—Es una pena —dijo Brylsko con algo que parecía genuino pesar. —¿Hablas polaco, chico?

Louis negó con la cabeza, esperando que eso le hiciera menos atrayente para el hombre.

—No soy muy bueno con los idiomas, señor. Es por eso que prefiero vivir en un país de habla inglesa —Brylsko miró al Agente 11.

—Parece que está de suerte, señor Styles. _¿O es lord Styles?_  Me temo que no estoy muy familiarizado con los títulos nobles y honoríficos ingleses —el Agente 11 negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

—A menos que mi primo muera sin dejar ningún hijo, simplemente seré un señor por el resto de mi vida. No me interesan los títulos, de todas formas. No soy un  _snob_. Harry está bien.

—Entonces debería llamarme Milosz —Brylsko miró de nuevo a Louis. —¿Estás interesado en el chico? Deberías. Estoy casi tentado, pero odiaría mantener a mi mascota en un país que no quiera estar. Eso sería cruel, y no soy un hombre cruel.

Louis esperó que su rostro no hubiera delatado su incredulidad, y alivio.

—Aún no he tomado la decisión —dijo el Agente 11 mirando a Louis.

—Pero el chico es realmente bonito.

Puso su mano en el cuello de Louis, su dedo se movió hacia arriba por su garganta hasta alcanzar su labio inferior. Esta vez el estremecimiento de Louis no fue causado por disgusto.

—Muy bonito —dijo el agente, su voz volviéndose más ronca. Louis ni siquiera tuvo que invocar el sonrojo que calentó sus mejillas. Sabía que su reacción era estúpida, Harry sólo era un magnifico actor, pero no lo pudo evitar.

—Lou, ¿verdad? —dijo el Agente 11 mirando el nombre de la etiqueta en los pies de Louis.

Louis asintió, cerró los ojos mientras Harry empezaba a pasar sus fuertes dedos a través de su pelo. Se sentía imposiblemente bueno. Casi podía comprender por qué todas esas personas querían vivir esta fantasía. Brylsko rió.

—Parece que ya está bastante apegado a ti.

—¿Lo estás Lou? —dijo Harry. Louis forzó sus ojos para abrirse y asintió, inclinándose hacia el toque. Estaba casi seguro que pudo ver aprobación en los ojos del agente.

—¿Aceptarás un contrato si pujo por ti? —murmuró el agente, acariciando la mejilla de Louis con sus nudillos. En vez de responder, Louis volteó la cabeza y acarició con su nariz el interior de la mano del Agente 11. Antes que pudiese pensarlo dos veces, la besó suavemente. Por una fracción de segundo, hubo una mirada extraña en los ojos del otro hombre, pero se había ido tan rápido que Louis no estaba seguro de si lo había imaginado. El Agente 11 le sonrió.

—Te veré después, entonces —y se volvió para irse, Louis se dio cuenta, con tal sensación de hundimiento, que olvidó completamente que Brylsko estaba a unos pies de distancia, mirándoles.

—¿Deberíamos mirar otras mascotas? —dijo el Agente 11, cambiando su mirada hacia Brylsko. El hombre miró de Louis a Harry, su rostro ilegible, antes de asentir y moverse a la siguiente mascota. Louis dejó caer su mirada, forzándose a sí mismo a no mirar al Agente 11 yéndose.

🥀

Ocho personas pujaron por él. ¡Ocho!

Voló la mente de Louis que ocho personas le desearan tanto como para comprarlo por una escandalosa suma de dinero.

La gente rica estaba jodidamente loca.

Al final, "Harry Styles" ganó la subasta. Brylsko no había pujado por él –compró una hermosa chica de cabello oscuro—pero Louis le atrapó mirándolo unas cuantas veces. Louis no estaba seguro qué pensar de ello. ¿Sospechaba algo?

Seguía reflexionando sobre ello mientras él y  _Harry Styles_  lidiaban con formalidades. Para ser una subasta ilegal, había una sorprendente cantidad de papeleo. Parecía que los organizadores eran minuciosos. Louis repasó su contrato y casi se queda boquiabierto al ver la extravagante "asignación" que Harry había ofrecido pagarle cada mes.

Finalmente, después de lo que se sintió como años, el Agente 11 lo condujo a lo que era probablemente su camarote. Louis fue obedientemente, tratando de ignorar el toque en su espalda baja.

Dios... ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a concentrarse en el trabajo cuando parecía perder todo el sentido cada vez que el hombre le tocaba? Esto estaba empezando a volverse realmente molesto.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y Louis miró alrededor del camarote. Era espacioso y cómodo. Su maleta ya estaba ahí, al lado de la enorme cama que dominaba el espacio. Louis lamió sus labios y se volvió para ver a su compañero.

El Agente 11 estaba desabotonándose la chaqueta del traje, sus ojos barriendo la habitación en lo que parecía ser una conducta casual, pero Louis sabía que estaba buscando cámaras. Habían sido advertidos sobre ello. Hasta que el agente confirmara que la cabina estaba libre de cámaras, ellos tendrían que seguir interpretando sus papeles.

—¿Qué le gustaría que hiciera,  _señor?_  —dijo Louis suavemente. El Agente 11 hizo una mueca de dolor, sacándose la chaqueta y dirigiéndose al closet para colgarla.

—Antes que nada, no me llames señor. Harry está bien —Louis asintió, modulando el nombre silenciosamente. Él probablemente necesitaba empezar a pensar en el agente como  _Harry_. No podía darse el lujo de equivocarse. —¿Cómo te gustaría que yo te llame? —dijo Harry, quitándose su corbata, sus ojos oscuros engañosamente cansados mientras continuaba barriendo el camarote. Louis frunció el ceño sin entender la pregunta.

—¿Lou?

Harry rió entre dientes, sus dedos bronceados desabotonando la camisa blanca de una manera que era completamente demasiado entretenida. Louis trató de no mirar al principio, pero se dio cuenta que Lou, el  _sugar baby_ , se comería con los ojos a su  _daddy_ , especialmente cuando éste era así de caliente.

—Algunas personas tienen una aversión a los nombres humillantes —aclaró Harry, dejando caer la camisa abierta, revelando su ancho y musculoso pecho, con un conjunto de abdominales sumamente apetitosos, y un rastro de vello oscuro desapareciendo en la pretina de su pantalón. Louis casi gruñó por la injusticia de todo ello. ¿Por qué los hombres calientes siempre son héteros? —¿Lou?

Louis parpadeó y arrancó su mirada del cuerpo de Harry. Harry alzó las cejas un poco. Louis se sonrojó, cayendo en cuenta que había sido atrapado babeando. Batió sus pestañas.

—¿Qué? ¿Un chico no puede mirar a su caliente  _sugar daddy?_  —la expresión de Harry se volvió divertida.

—Es bueno saber que no me encuentras repulsivo —miró el contrato que había puesto en la mesa. —Necesitamos hablar sobre eso, por cierto. Pero primero, toma una ducha. Apestas.

—¡No es verdad!

—Apestas a los hombres que te tocaron.

El leve desprecio en los labios de Harry era perfecto, su expresión un poco burlona, pero mayormente posesiva. Louis sintió la necesidad de aplaudir su actuación. No podía, por supuesto. En vez de eso, Louis esbozó la sonrisa más descarada que tenía.

—¿Me acompañarás? —los labios de Harry se torcieron.

—Tal vez. Si eres muy bueno.

Sonriendo, Louis tomó su pijama de la maleta y se dirigió al baño privado. Como le instruyeron en la junta, se desnudó rápidamente y prendió la lujosa ducha, poniéndola en el nivel más alto.

Si la cabina estaba vigilada, la ducha era el único lugar donde podrían hablar sin ser escuchados. Dios, esperaba que la cabina no lo estuviera. No estaba seguro de poder actuar como Lou todo el tiempo. Al menos no tenía que fingir sentirse atraído hacia su  _sugar daddy._

Frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento, una fresca ola de mortificación cayó sobre él. Solo podía esperar que Harry pensara que él era un excelente actor. Lo único peor que estar atraído hacia un hombre hétero era cuando éste sabía lo que pasaba y sentía lástima por ti.

No retrocedió cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. Cerró los ojos, dejando el agua caer sobre su rostro y hombros, de espalda a la puerta. Se preguntó si al Agente 11 le gustaba la vista.

_No seas tonto._

Sin importar cuán buen trasero tuviese, no iba a hacer gay a un hombre hétero. Después de unos cuantos minutos, sintió un cuerpo firme y musculoso presionarse contra su espalda. Una mejilla acaricio su oído, antes que el Agente 11 dijera disimuladamente bajo el sonido del agua.

—Hay dos cámaras en la cabina y una en el baño. Posiblemente una escondida en el armario, pero aún no podemos verificar sin levantar sospechas —Louis respiró hondo.

—¿Por qué hay cámaras? Nos dijeron que era altamente improbable —sintió a Harry suspirar contra su oído.

—La verificación de antecedentes que hizo Brylsko fue más minuciosa de lo que se esperaba Amanda. Mi cubierta fue estropeada porque Harry Styles es bastante público en Inglaterra. Fui capaz de explicar el uso de mi nombre falso, pero claramente Brylsko sigue sospechando e instaló cámaras en mi cabina —sus manos acariciaron el pecho de Louis. —Esto obviamente complica las cosas, pero si podemos probarle que somos quienes decimos ser, bajará la guardia.

—¿Estamos en peligro? —dijo Louis, tratando de ignorar las manos grandes y callosas sobre su piel.  _Trabajo_. Esto era trabajo para Harry.

—No en peligro inmediato —murmuró el agente, arrastrando las manos sobre el pecho de Louis, sus labios cepillando contra su cuello. —Brylsko es muy paranoico. Si realmente sospechara que estoy tras él, no me hubiese dejado entrar al barco —Louis exhaló.

—¿Cuál es el plan ahora?

—No ha cambiado. Interpretamos nuestros papeles y tratamos de acercarnos lo suficiente a Brylsko.

—¿Y sobre las cámaras?

—No hacemos nada. Los civiles jamás podrían notarlas —Louis mordió su labio.

—Si hay cámaras en la cabina... tendremos que... —sintió los músculos de Harry tensarse un poco.

—Sí. Lamento eso, azulcito—suspiró sobre la nuca de Louis. —Te lo dije... eres jodidamente joven para este trabajo —Louis apretó los labios.

—Deja de tratarme como si fuera un niño. Crecí en las calles de Londres, ¿sabes? Estoy listo para esto. ¿Lo estás tú? —Harry dejó salir un sonido de frustración.

—No es un juego, Lou. ¿Entiendes lo que tendrás que hacer? 

—Lo entiendo.

—¿Lo entiendes? —las manos de Harry se movieron hacia las caderas de Louis. Louis tragó y le dijo a su pene que se comportara. Predeciblemente este no escuchó.

—Sí —Harry maldijo, su cuerpo prácticamente irradiando frustración.

—No voy a follarte —dijo en el oído de Louis. El pene de Louis se removió ante la palabra "follarte".

—Pero debemos hacer algo —dijo Harry. —Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —Louis asintió, lamiendo sus labios. 

—¿Puedo chupártela? —ofreció, esperando no sonar demasiado entusiasmado —No es para tanto, en realidad me gusta —eso era poco para ser honestos. Amaba el sexo oral, siempre había tenido fijación por ello. Harry exhaló audiblemente.

—Está bien —dijo antes de quitar sus manos del cuerpo de Lou. —Anda. Compórtate con normalidad. Mostrar algo de excitación y nerviosismo puede ser apropiado también. No busques cámaras.

—Sí, señor —dijo Louis, con la intención de darle un saludo descarado, pero cuando vio al agente desnudo y mojado olvidó cómo hablar. Afortunadamente, Harry no estaba mirando hacia él y no pudo verle babeando de nuevo.

Finalmente, Louis se las arregló para dejar de mirarlo y salió del baño. Sólo cuando estuvo en la cabina, cayó en cuenta que dejó su pijama en el baño. Gimiendo de frustración, Louis caminó hacia su maleta y la revolvió, tratando de encontrar algo para dormir y determinado a no pensar en el musculoso y mojado cuerpo del Agente 11.

O en su polla, apetitosa aun sin estar erecta.

_Heterosexual, no disponible, mucho mayor y muy fuera de mi liga._

Louis repitió eso en su cabeza, una y otra vez, pero fue inútil.

La única cosa en la que parecía poder concentrarse era en el estimulante hecho que pronto podría chupársela.

A la mierda su vida.

🥀

Louis ya estaba estirado bajo las sábanas cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y cerró. No abrió sus ojos cuando el colchón se hundió y un cuerpo pesado se unió a él en la cama. Pero cuando un musculoso brazo se colgó sobre su cintura, lo hizo.

—¿Te molesta? —dijo Harry, con su voz rasposa y adormilada.

Louis se preguntó si su somnolencia era real. Se preguntó si cualquier cosa sobre ese hombre era real. Se preguntó quién era el Agente 11 y qué estaba pensando realmente detrás de la perfecta máscara de Harry Styles.

—No —respondió Louis volteando su rostro hacia el hombre. El camarote estaba iluminado solo por la tenue lámpara en la mesa, el rostro de Harry sumergido en las sombras. Pero Louis seguía viendo más que suficiente.

Harry tenía sólo un par de bóxer negros, su cuerpo largo, musculoso y absolutamente apetitoso. Louis cambió su mirada hacia el rostro de Harry, aunque no fue una gran mejora. Se encontró a sí mismo mirando impotente la firme mandíbula y labios perfectamente esculpidos del hombre.

—Probablemente deberíamos hablar —dijo Harry, con un bostezo que Louis estuvo casi seguro que fue falso. —Llegar a conocernos.

—Probablemente deberíamos —concordó Louis, suprimiendo la urgencia de buscar cámaras por la habitación. ¿Estaba alguien escuchando su conversación en este momento? ¿Los estaban mirando? Harry hizo un sonido afirmativo, sus ojos cerrándose.

—Pero estoy hecho polvo después de toda la emoción de hoy. Tuve un largo vuelo y después casi me echan del crucero antes que empezara —extremadamente consiente de las cámaras, Louis trató de pensar en qué diría Lou, él probablemente estaría curioso.

—¿Es verdad que usaste un nombre falso para entrar? —dijo Louis. Sería sospechoso si no preguntara. —¿Por qué?

—No quería que nadie en mi casa averiguara que estaba en un crucero como este —Harry sonrió tristemente sin abrir los ojos. —Probablemente adivinaste que soy nuevo en esto.

—¿De verdad?

—Unos meses atrás, habría reído si alguien me dijera que yo pagaría a otro por compañía.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, entonces?  _Ummm_ , no luces exactamente como si tuvieras que pagar por compañía —Harry abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—Trabajo para una de las compañías financieras más grandes de Reino Unido. Después que fui promovido a Jefe de Departamento, no tengo tiempo para citas. Usualmente estoy demasiado cansado después de trabajar como para ir a discotecas a encontrar a alguien —hizo una mueca. —De todas formas, no quiero algo de una sola noche. Ya pasé por ello —Louis le miró curioso. Ahora se preguntaba para qué era su cubierta. ¿No era la que el Agente 11 iba a usar para seducir al heredero rico que mencionó hace un tiempo?

—¿Qué quieres entonces? —murmuró Louis.

—Siempre he querido algo estable. Tal vez incluso casarme y un par de niños en cierto punto del futuro. Pero no tengo tiempo, al menos no ahora. Tal vez cuando las cosas estén menos frenéticas en el trabajo, encontraré tiempo para citas, pero...

—Pero ahora solo quieres algo sin complicaciones pero estable —terminó Louis por él, asintiendo comprensivamente. No podía evitar admirar la habilidad del Agente 11 para mentir fácilmente. Esta misión claramente comprometía su otra cubierta, pero el agente seguía encontrando la manera de hacer de la participación de Harry en este crucero algo creíble.

—Sí —dijo Harry y rió suavemente. Su voz somnolienta. —Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo terminé en un sitio de internet para  _sugar daddies_. Pero supongo que Google sabe todo —Louis se rió ante eso.

—Lo mismo para mí. Tú eres mi primero también. Digo, he hablado con unos potenciales  _sugar daddies_  en esos sitios, pero realmente nunca fue a ningún lado —hizo una mueca. —Soy de mente abierta, como cualquier otro chico promedio, pero dibujé una línea al mandar a algún extraño una foto de mí usando un babero y nada más.

Harry dejó salir una carcajada, una profunda y genuina carcajada que envió una emoción a través del cuerpo de Louis.

—¿De verdad?

Sonriendo, Louis asintió. Sintiéndose estúpidamente complacido consigo mismo por haber hecho reír a Harry. Esa parte de la historia era real. Había creado una cuenta en un sitio web de  _sugar babies_  y les habló a unas cuantas personas. Fue bastante esclarecedor.

—Sí. Supongo que es verdad cuando dicen que hay un montón de raros en internet —dijo Louis. —Casi renuncio a la búsqueda, pero entonces alguien mencionó este crucero... que los organizadores del crucero revisaban el historial de todos los  _sugar daddies_  y excluían a los espeluznantes —esa parte, en teoría, era verdad, pero considerando que Brylsko había sido aprobado, Louis no tenía mucha fe en ello. Louis miró a Harry.

—Así que... realmente apreciaría que me dijeras si estoy haciendo algo que no quieres que haga. Todo mi conocimiento en este tipo de relaciones es teórico, ¿sabes? —Harry tarareo de acuerdo.

—Lo haré, pero esto va en ambos sentidos, Lou. Sé que en tu cuestionario dijiste que eras flexible y dispuesto a intentar casi cualquier cosa, pero si te sientes incómodo con algo que pida, debes decirme —miró a Louis con ansiedad. —Sé que estoy pagando por tu compañía, pero no eres una puta y no quiero que pienses que debes hacer lo que sea que yo quiera —Louis le sonrió.

—Gracias —dijo bajito, sintiéndose ridículamente emocionado. ¿Qué demonios? Ni siquiera era  _sugar baby_  de verdad. —Estoy agradecido que tú... que tú seas mi primer  _sugar daddy_  —Harry lo miró por un rato, su expresión imposible de leer en la tenue luz.

—Estoy agradecido que tú también seas mi primer _sugar baby_.

Se miraron el uno al otro. El silencio se estiró y el corazón de Louis empezó a martillar. Estaba volviéndose cada vez más difícil ignorar que estaba en la cama con un hombre insanamente atractivo, que se suponía era su  _sugar daddy._

Cuyo pene podía chupar.

Louis lamió sus labios.

—Joder, estoy muerto —dijo Harry, rompiendo el silencio. —Vamos a dormir, hablaremos mañana.

Louis luchó por esconder su decepción. Obviamente, sabía por qué Harry estaba fingiendo estar cansado: él quería aplazar lo inevitable tanto como pudiese. Si Harry pensaba que Louis lo apreciaría, estaba equivocado.

¿Cuál era el punto de aplazar lo que iba a terminar pasando de todas formas? El suspense solo lo ponía más ansioso.

 _Esa no es la razón por la que no quieres esperar,_  dijo su voz interior sarcásticamente.  _Solo estás muriéndote por ahogarte con su pene._  Louis frunció el ceño, inflando sus mejillas.

—¿Puedo chupártela antes de dormir? —el cuerpo de Harry no se tensó exactamente, pero Louis sintió que algo sobre él cambió. Harry lo miró apreciablemente. —¿En agradecimiento por escogerme? —añadió Louis con un descaro que no sentía. —Hazz, por favor ¿puedo darle un beso de buenas noches a tu pene? —Harry se rió.

—Eso fue terrible. Eres una pequeña cosita desvergonzada, ¿verdad? —Louis sonrió.

—¡Hey, no soy pequeño! ¡Soy alto! ¡No mucho más bajo que tú! —una pequeña sonrisa levantó los sensuales labios de Harry.

—Eres un ciervo bebé, azul—rodó sobre su espalda y alzó las cejas, mirando a Louis a través de sus ojos con parpados pesados, una imagen de masculinidad e indulgencia. —Si piensas que puedes ponerme duro cuando estoy tan cansado, adelante, Bambi.

Louis miró los bóxer negros de Harry y tragó con nerviosismo, sabiendo que el desinterés de Harry no tenía nada que ver con estar cansado. Era solo trabajo para él. No tenía interés en Louis de todas formas.

—¿Cambiaste de opinión?

—No —dijo Louis, moviéndose entre los muslos gruesos y musculosos del agente. Se inclinó y acarició con su nariz el bulto bajo los bóxers de Harry. No estaba duro, pero el tamaño de su pene seguía haciéndole agua la boca.

 _Joder,_  quería eso en su boca, quería sentirlo duro dentro de él... a causa de él. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que chupó un miembro así de grande? Demasiado.

Louis arrastró sus labios separados a lo largo de la longitud del pene antes de chupar la cabeza a través de la tela. Harry inhaló bruscamente. Louis sonrió, bajando los bóxers, dándole a la cabeza una pequeña lamida coqueta antes de lamer desde la base hasta la cabeza. La polla de Harry comenzó a endurecerse.

¿Estaba pensando en alguna mujer? La idea molestó a Louis más de lo que probablemente debería, enojándole lo suficiente como para sacar de su boca el pene y decir.  _—Mírame._

Harry abrió los ojos, su expresión difícil de leer mientras miraba a Louis lamer despacio su polla. Louis estaba medio asustado que la erección de Harry se bajara ahora que no podía fingir que una mujer estaba chupándosela, pero ésta permaneció dura y gruesa contra los labios de Louis.

Mirando a Harry a los ojos, Louis sonrió y lamió la gorda punta, el toque fue siempre gentil, los dedos de Harry acariciando su piel sensible y después su mejilla. Louis se estremeció y volteó su rostro para acariciar con su nariz la palma de Harry. Notó el cambio en su expresión solo porque lo estaba mirando muy de cerca.

_Cariño._

A Harry le gustaba.

Eso lo hizo sentirse mareado. No le importaba que el sentimiento fuese sexual y no romántico para el Agente 11. Lo importante fue que era genuino; al menos Louis estaba bastante seguro de ello.

—Eres jodidamente joven —murmuró Harry, mirando a Louis con una expresión extraña y fija. —Un bebé —Louis lamió la cabeza de su miembro.

—No tan joven —dijo con una sonrisa y tomó el pene de Harry de nuevo en su boca.

No era la mejor mamada que había hecho, pero probablemente sí la más entusiasta. Sabía que mojado, ensalivando todo el miembro de Harry, se mostraba demasiado entusiasta y ansioso por complacer, pero no podía evitarlo. Siempre le había gustado el sexo oral, pero amaba absolutamente chupársela a Harry. Gimiendo mientras subía y bajaba su cabeza, trataba de tomar tanto dentro de su boca como pudiera.

Harry lo miró chupar su miembro a través de sus ojos oscuros medio abiertos, acariciando flojamente el cabello de Louis. Su lenguaje corporal jodidamente indulgente, como si Louis fuese su mascota favorita, a la que estaba mimando. Algo de ello rozó el corazón de Louis, de una manera equivocada, pero le gustaba demasiado tener las manos de Harry en su cabello como para decirle que se detuviese.

—Estoy cerca, bebé —alertó Harry en cierto momento. Una ligera tensión en su voz traicionó que no estaba tan controlado como parecía.

_Bebé._

Louis gimió y no se quitó, follando con su boca el miembro de Harry, y saboreando la varonil excitación. Quería que Harry se viniese en su boca, quería una prueba que él,  _Louis_ , le había hecho eso. Se preguntó qué estaba pensando el Agente 11, si le gustaba mirar a un chico gay chupando su pene.

Miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con los ojos de Harry y tragó el miembro hasta que éste golpeó su garganta. Se ahogó un poco, pero ese pareció hacer el truco, y Harry se vino, su respiración espesa y su mano tomando el cabello de Louis.

Louis tragó codiciosamente y continúo chupando el pene ablandado hasta que Harry siseó de dolor y lo apartó. Decepcionado porque había terminado, Louis dejó caer su rostro contra el abdomen de Harry, lamiendo el interior de su propia boca y buscando el sabor de Harry.

_Dios, quería hacerlo de nuevo._

Eventualmente, Louis levantó la cabeza y miró al hombre. El rostro de Harry estaba relajado, alegría saliendo de su cuerpo en olas. Ahora sí parecía somnoliento de verdad, sus dedos jugaban ociosamente con el cabello de Louis. Louis sonrió sintiéndose complacido y un poco orgulloso.

—Ven aquí —dijo Harry. Louis se acostó, presionando su rostro contra el hombro de Harry. —Buen trabajo —dijo el hombre, dejando un beso sobre su cabeza. —Ahora hazte cargo de tu problemita, y entonces podremos dormir —Louis parpadeó, sorprendido que Harry hubiera notado su excitación y no hubiese decidido ignorarla.

—Okay —dijo corriendo su mano bajo su ropa interior y sacando su erección. Acariciando su rostro contra el brazo de Harry, se masturbó sin prisa. Una parte de él maravillada de cuán cómodo y natural se sentía.

No había incomodidad, incluso cuando estaba abrazando a un hombre hétero mientras se masturbaba con el permiso de éste. Se sintió bien. A salvo, confiado y excitado.

Cuando los dedos fuertes de Harry empezaron a jugar con su cabello de nuevo, Louis gimió dentro del hombro de Harry y empezó a empuñar más duro su miembro.

—Eso es —murmuró Harry, tirando un poco su cabello. —Déjate ir, Lou.

Louis lo hizo, corriéndose con un gemido, mientras el placer cubrió su cuerpo.

_Dios, se sintió..._

Fue lejanamente consciente de Harry limpiando su estómago con una toalla.

—Ahora duerme —dijo Harry, metiendo a un adormecido Louis de nuevo a su lado.

 _Resplandeciente_. Louis nunca había entendido qué significaba, pero ahora lo hacía, porque tener a Harry abrazado a él después que ambos se hubiesen venido se sentía como lo mejor del mundo.

El peso consolador del brazo de Harry, los pequeños estremecimientos aun corriendo por su piel, y la calidez del aliento de Harry sobre su sien...

No quería moverse jamás. Nunca se había sentido así de seguro.

Louis se durmió. Sintiéndose cálido como un día de verano.

🥀

Louis bostezó y enterró el rostro más profundo dentro de su almohada. Su almohada se movió.

—Levántate y brilla dormilón —Louis abrió sus ojos. Se encontró a sí mismo mirando dentro de los verdes ojos de Harry, sus rostros a pulgadas de distancia. —¿Dormiste bien? —dijo Harry, su voz espesa con estupor. Louis estaba dividido entre golpearlo o empujarlo sobre su espalda para lamerlo de pies a cabeza. Nadie debería estar autorizado para ser tan jodidamente atractivo y tener la voz tan sexy.

—Dormí como un bebé —murmuró Louis, suprimiendo ambas urgencias. —Tu brazo es muy cómodo.

—Me alegro que al menos uno de nosotros estuvo cómodo —dijo Harry, sus labios se crisparon. —Siento mi brazo entumecido hace horas —sonrojándose, Louis movió su cabeza hacia el pecho de Harry.

—¿Mejor? —Harry rió.

—Me gustas Lou —Louis sonrió contra la piel caliente de Harry y le besó el pecho.

—También me gustas —lo hacía. Un poco demasiado para su comodidad. No era solo atracción física; a esa edad le habían atraído muchas personas. Se sentía bien con Harry.

 _Cómodo_. Una sensación hormigueante y cálida en su interior.

Como si nada malo pudiese pasar.

—¿Debemos levantarnos? —murmuró, acariciando con su nariz el pecho de Harry. El tipo tenía fantásticos pectorales pero, para consternación de Louis, esa no era la razón por la que no quería moverse.

—Acaricia mi cabello —Harry bufó.

—Mandón —dijo antes de hacer lo que le pidió.

Louis tarareó contento mientras los dedos de Harry empezaron a pasearse a través de su cabello. Joder, estaba volviéndose un poco adicto a esas manos. Trató de no imaginarse cuán buenas se sentirían esas manos sobre su cuerpo. Pero no tenía sentido preguntarse sobre algo que nunca iba a suceder.

—Tenemos que levantarnos —dijo Harry después de unos cuantos minutos de cómodo silencio. —Estoy hambriento, y tú también probablemente. Estás en pleno crecimiento. Deberíamos ir al restaurante. A buscar a Brylsko —Louis suspiró. Sabía que Harry tenía razón. Ellos no podían pasar todo el día en la cama, sin importar cuán atrayente le pareciera el prospecto.

—Ok —dijo, bajándose de Harry a regañadientes y tratando de mentalizarse.

Tenían un trabajo qué hacer. Sin mencionar que probablemente era buena idea poner algo de distancia entre ellos. Se estaba sintiendo demasiado cómodo con Harry. Como alguien que había sido independiente toda su vida, esta... afección estaba empezando a ponerle los nervios de punta. Si no era cuidadoso, podría estar en problemas. Debía recordar que sólo era un novato al que Harry, el Agente 11, debía cuidar en esta misión. Nada más.

Cuanto más pronto terminase el trabajo, mejor.

🥀

Martha le dirigió a Louis una discreta seña de aprobación con sus pulgares, cuando él y Harry tomaron asiento en el restaurante. Ella estaba en compañía de un hombre de edad madura, con cabello encanecido, que se paseaba como si fuese el dueño del mundo.

El tipo tenía un rostro atractivo, duro y rugoso, pero lucía como si pudiese ser más su padre que su amante. Martha parecía lo suficientemente feliz, sin embargo, así que Louis se figuró que su  _sugar daddy_  debía estar bien. Miró su propio acompañante y suprimió un suspiro. El s _ugar daddy_  de Martha no tenía nada que ver con el de él.

Harry lucía atrozmente bien en ese traje oscuro, su camisa azul medio desabotonada, revelando la piel bronceada contra la que Louis quería frotar su rostro.

Probablemente estaba mirándolo fijamente de nuevo. Afortunadamente, Harry no parecía notarlo, sus ojos recorrían el restaurante, aparentemente sin prisas. A pesar que Louis no miró a su alrededor, supo inmediatamente cuando Brylsko entró al salón. La expresión de Harry no cambió, tampoco se endureció ni fijó. La única cosa que lo traicionó fue cuán duros sus ojos se volvieron, mientras sorbía su café.

Louis recordó incómodamente que éste hombre no solamente era un espía. También era un asesino contratado por el gobierno cuando la situación lo requería.

—Prueba estos —dijo Louis, mordiendo su pancake.

—Deliciosos —el hielo se derritió en los ojos de Harry mientras cambiaba su mirada hacia Louis.

—¿Lo son? —dijo.

—Deberías comer tus vegetales también.

—No eres mi madre —dijo Louis, alcanzando otro pancake. Harry le dio una mirada caliente.

—Espero que no —Louis casi gime en voz alta ¿Era realmente necesario? El Agente 11 merecía un jodido Oscar por su actuación.

—Ven aquí —dijo Harry, palmeando su regazo.

—Estamos en un restaurante, Hazz —puntualizó Louis con una sonrisa, incluso sabiendo que era perfectamente consciente de cuán tonta sonó la excusa. Era difícilmente un restaurante común. Otros  _sugar babies_  estaban acurrucados contra sus  _sugar daddies_  o sentados sobre sus regazos.

Un tipo incluso estaba arrodillado junto a los pies de una mujer madura, su mejilla descansando en su rodilla. Brylsko traía a su  _sugar baby_  de una correa mientras la conducía hacía el restaurante. Él y Harry eran una de las pocas parejas comportándose comúnmente. Se estaban destacando.

_—Lou._

Louis suprimió un suspiro. Harry tenía razón. No podía dejar que Brylsko sospechase nada. Louis se puso de pie y se movió para sentarse en el regazo de Harry. Había esperado algo de incomodidad, pero debía haberlo sabido. Su cuerpo pareció fundirse inmediatamente dentro del de Harry, poniéndose asquerosamente relajado y dócil contra el pecho firme.

Cristo, olía tan bien.

—Nos está mirando —dijo Harry en su oído, su mano acariciando la espalda de Louis. Para los demás, era probable que parecía como si Harry estuviese mimándolo y susurrándole palabras dulces. —Está usando una cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello, y parece que hay algo en ella, pero está debajo de su camisa. Imposible decir si es el USB o no.

—Tendremos que esperar hasta que tome un baño en la piscina —murmuró Louis, luchando por mantener su atención en la misión cuando todo lo que quería era cerrar los ojos y permanecer en los brazos de Harry por siempre. Harry rió entre dientes.

—¿La piscina? ¿Cuál de ellas?

—¿Hay más de una? —suspiró Louis. Ya podía verles vagando por la cubierta todo el día, tratando de atrapar a Brylsko sin camisa. —¿He mencionado que mi piel odia el sol, y el sentimiento es mutuo? —Harry se echó a reír, inclinó el rostro de Louis y besó su nariz fruncida en disgusto.

—Te protegeré de ello —Louis hizo todo lo posible por no derretirse hasta convertirse en un charco pegajoso. Decidió que odiaba a los hombres hétero. Especialmente aquellos que eran ridículamente calientes y le trataban como si fuese algo precioso.

—¿Puedes protegerme del sol?

—Puedo ponerte bloqueador solar —Louis sonrió suciamente.

—¿En todos lados? —los ojos de Harry rieron.

—Niño travieso —Louis sonrió.

—¿Sigues pensando en mí como un niño después de lo de anoche? —una mueca apenas visible surcó el rostro de Harry.

—No me lo recuerdes —Louis trató de no ofenderse y falló.

—Te dejaré saber que he sido informado de fuentes confiables que soy magnífico chupando penes —la expresión de Harry se volvió cansada.

—Realmente no necesitaba esa información —una carcajada dejó los labios de Louis cuando se percató de lo que significaba. Bajó la voz.

—He estado viviendo en las calles desde que tenía seis años, Hazz. ¿Realmente piensas que soy algún niño inocente, un virgen sonrojado, que podría estar preocupado por lo que sucedió anoche? No tienes que preocuparte por mi inexistente virtud —sonrió y besó la mejilla de Harry, temblando cuando el contacto hizo cosquillas en su piel. —Pero es dulce de tu parte, de cualquier forma.

 _—Dulce —_ dijo Hazz con diversión en su voz. —No recuerdo la última vez que alguien me llamó dulce —Louis ladeó su mejilla contra la de Harry.

—No sé, tu pene sabía bastante dulce a mi parecer.

—Lou —dijo Harry, medio riendo, medio gimiendo. Lo que sea que Harry estaba a punto de decir, fue interrumpido cuando una voz familiar dijo:

—Bonita mañana, ¿no es así? —Louis se tensó, pero se relajó cuando la mano de Harry acarició su espalda.

—Lo es —dijo Harry, extendiendo su mano libre a modo de saludo. Su expresión era cortés y amistosa. —Milosz. Me temo que no recuerdo el nombre de tu acompañante.

—Esta es mi mascota, Anika —dijo Brylsko, apretando la correa de cuero en su mano, la chica, Anika, era muy hermosa y callada, el ejemplo de sumisión. Brylsko le miraba con una vaga expresión posesiva que, para sorpresa de Louis, parecía de genuino afecto. —¿No es hermosa?

—Estoy seguro que lo es —dijo Harry, dirigiéndole una corta mirada neutral a la chica antes de retornar los ojos hacia Louis, su mirada volviéndose más apreciativa. —Pero me temo que no soy un buen juez de la belleza femenina —Cristo, él era muy bueno. Incluso sabiendo que el Agente 11 era hétero, Louis no podía decir que no parecía totalmente honesto. Brylsko rió entre dientes.

—Puedo ver eso —le dirigió a Louis una larga mirada. Louis se apretó más contra Harry, esperando que su disgusto no fuera obvio. —¿Vas a asistir a la demostración de  _shibari_  con tu chico? —preguntó Brylsko, retornando su mirada hacia Harry. —Me han dicho que tienen artistas maravillosos —Louis esperaba que Harry accediera, pero él negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No estoy tan interesado en el bondage. Soy un hombre simple con gustos simples. Tal vez algún otro día si no tenemos nada qué hacer.

 _—Hmmm..._  Es una pena. Estoy seguro que nos veremos por ahí —Brylsko guió su mascota hacia su mesa.

—¿Por qué dijiste que no? —susurró Louis cuando estuvieron solos.

Harry besó la esquina de su boca.

—Estoy bastante seguro que estaba probándonos. No podemos parecer tan ansiosos de ir donde sea que él vaya. Además, Harry Styles no tiene historial de haber estado interesado en cualquier forma de  _BDSM_ , así que hubiese sido doblemente sospechoso.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —murmuró Louis, lamiendo sus labios que hormigueaban y tratando de no mirar la boca de Harry. Nunca había estado tan dolorosamente consiente de la boca de otro hombre.

—¿De mí?

—¿Estás interesado en el bondage?

—¿No te gustaría saber? —dijo Harry, dejando un beso sobre la nariz de Louis. Louis hizo un puchero. Harry se echó a reír.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo Louis, mirando alrededor para asegurarse que nadie estaba cerca y lo oyera.

—Comemos, tomamos una gran caminata alrededor del barco. Y si tenemos suerte, Brylsko se quitará la camisa en algún momento.

—¿Y si no tenemos? —el rostro de Harry se volvió serio.

—Si no tenemos, pensaremos en algo más. ¿Puedes robar esa cadena? —Louis pensó por un momento antes de asentir.

—Sí. Si estoy lo suficientemente cerca y él está distraído con algo —Harry le miró atentamente.

—¿Puedes ponerlo de nuevo alrededor de su cuello sin que se dé cuenta? —Louis hizo una mueca.

—Tal vez —ese era un gran _tal vez._

—No es suficiente. No voy a permitir que corras ese riesgo cuando ni siquiera estamos seguros que el USB está en la cadena.

—Puede que no haya elección —Louis dijo en voz baja. Aunque tampoco era un fanático de ese plan. Realmente era demasiado arriesgado.

—Ese sería nuestro último recurso. Tenemos tiempo para encontrar una mejor solución —dijo Harry. Louis apretó los labios, presionando su nariz en el hueco de la garganta.

—Hay otra opción, ya sabes —susurró de mala gana —Para hacer que se quite la camisa —sintió los músculos rígidos de Harry contra él.

—No.

—Sólo digo que...

—No —le interrumpió Harry, su voz gélida. Louis suspiró.

—Él está interesado en mí, lo sé. Tal vez no lo suficientemente interesado para pujar por mí, pero lo suficiente como para no negarse si un amigo le ofrece compartir su juguete —Harry estaba callado.

—Encontraremos otra manera —Louis miró la expresión mortalmente seria de Harry y sintió una emoción cálida instalarse en su pecho. En su corazón.

Dios, esto era malo.

🥀

Harry Styles, o el hombre conocido como Harry Styles, raramente era quisquilloso al hacer lo que sea que debía hacerse para que una misión tuviese éxito. Habían pasado años desde que algo le hizo vacilar. Ese era el por qué una parte de él dudaba negarse a considerar una opción que podía hacer más fácil completar su misión.

Era inútil negar que prestar el chico a Brylsko sería la forma más sencilla de saber dónde guardaba el USB. Sin mencionar que cambiarla por la memoria falsa sería más fácil si el objetivo estaba...  _distraído_.

 _Distraído_. La sola idea hizo que los dedos de Harry picaran por un arma, un cuchillo, cualquier cosa.

Carajo. Esto era inaceptable. El chico no debería haber importado. Él había hecho cosas peores en nombre de la Reina y el país, que sacrificar la salud mental de un adolescente. No era como si Brylsko fuese a matar o dañar físicamente al chico.

Era solo sexo. Un intercambio de fluidos corporales.

No era como si Harry nunca hubiese tenido que follar gente que aborrecía para garantizar el éxito de una misión. Así que, ¿por qué no dejaba que el chico lo hiciera? Le había advertido a Louis que no era un trabajo para personas con estómago débil. El niño había ignorado su advertencia, y ahora debía lidiar con las consecuencias. Tan simple como eso.

Excepto que sin importar cuánto se lo dijera a sí mismo, nada cambiaba. Sabía que no podría permitir que Lou lo hiciera, fin de la historia. Y eso lo enojó.

Esta... sobreprotección era inaceptable. Peligrosa.

—Estás muy callado —dijo Lou, inclinándose más cerca de él, su mano enredándose en la parte superior del brazo de Harry.

Harry miró alrededor de la cubierta, buscando por cámaras de seguridad. No podía ver ninguna, pero incluso si hubiese perdido alguna, era altamente improbable ser escuchados sobre la música alta que sonaba en el bar. No había pasajeros cerca de ellos. Era tan seguro para hablar como se podía. Miró de vuelta al chico. Ojos azules ansiosos lo estudiaban.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó Lou.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Difícilmente podía decirle al chico lo que estaba pensando. Louis probablemente estaría horrorizado si se enterase de lo que había estado tratando de convencerse, de hacer lo más inteligente y usar el cuerpo del chico para obtener la información que necesitaban. Por otro lado, tal vez debería decirle.

Se había dado cuenta que el niño había desarrollado un crush por él. Probablemente debería cortarlo de raíz y liberar a Louis de la ilusión que era un caballero de brillante armadura. La idea casi hace reír a Harry. Él no era más que un arma. Lo habían llamado asesino a sangre fría, doble cara, bastardo manipulador. No estaban equivocados.

—Okay. El silencio es siniestro —dijo Lou con una risita, sus ojos brillando de curiosidad.

Cristo. El chico era asquerosamente entrañable.

A Harry le gustaba. Genuinamente le gustaba, y esa era el problema. No le había pasado antes. Aprendió hace mucho tiempo a mantener distancia emocional de otras personas durante sus misiones. No eran más que objetivos y daño colateral.

Pero este chico... Lou le miraba como si pensara que él era el sol, no un cínico agente del gobierno con muchas caras y manos ensangrentadas. Le producía querer hacer algo cruel, que quitara esa mirada del rostro del niño.

Excepto... que le gustaba. No era más que una fantasía, pero le gustaba, joder, le encantaba que Louis pensara que era un mejor hombre de lo que en realidad era.

—No deberías tener un crush por mí —dijo Harry.

Los chicos no se sonrojaban de forma bonita generalmente, pero de alguna manera, éste sí lo hacía. Para crédito de Louis, ni siquiera intentó negarlo.

—Lo sé —dijo con un suspiro. —Es molesto para mí también. No te preocupes, estoy seguro que pasará pronto. Soy un adolescente. Tengo un flechazo nuevo cada semana. Una vez tuve uno por un sacerdote que había sido muy amable conmigo. Traté de convencerme que estaba trágicamente enamorado de él, pero entonces vi una película de Tom Hardy y olvidé todo mi épico amor por el sacerdote.

—Eso es tranquilizador —dijo Harry secamente. Pero no lo era. No quería que Lou se enamorara de él. No quería que saliese lastimado.

Este sentido protector no era exactamente reciente. Se había sentido así por el chico –aunque hay que reconocer, que no a ese grado– incluso en su primer encuentro, cuando había visto la emoción y el anhelo en los ojos de Louis cuando le preguntó si podría tener su casa propia al aceptar el trabajo.

Desde su primer encuentro, Harry se había sentido entrañable con el muchacho, quien podía ser engreído y desvergonzado en un momento, y tímido y vulnerable al siguiente. Quería proteger al niño, incluso de sí mismo. Tal vez especialmente de sí mismo.

—A pesar que amé chupar tu pene —dijo Lou con melancolía.

Harry suspiró.

—¿Tienes algún filtro? —Lou sonrió.

—¿Filtro? ¿Qué es eso?

 _Nada que necesites._  Pensó Harry, mirando el rostro sonriente del chico. Tal vez era por eso por lo que Louis le gustaba tanto. Era algo fresco y genuino en un mundo que tenía cualquier cosa menos eso.

🥀

Louis estaba frustrado. El día había sido infructuoso hasta el momento. Lo pasaron caminando, alternando entre el bar, la piscina principal, la piscina más pequeña, el spa y los restaurantes. Habían vislumbrado un par de veces a Brylsko, pero se estaba mezclando con otros pasajeros o toqueteando a su  _sugar baby._  No se había quitado la camisa, incluso cuando estaba en la piscina.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Louis susurró, sintiéndose derrotado mientras regresaban a su cabina. Tenía un poco de miedo que Harry cambiara de opinión y aceptara su oferta de prestarlo a Brylsko. Harry le apretó el hombro.

—Paciencia —dijo en voz baja. —Tenemos tiempo —bostezando, Louis se inclinó hacia él. Siempre había notado que caminar con el brazo de alguien a su alrededor era incómodo, pero de alguna manera, no lo fue con Harry. En este punto, tener el brazo de Harry alrededor de él se sentía tan natural que se sentía raro cuando éste lo retiraba.

—Sí, probablemente tengas razón —Louis sonrió torcidamente. —Fue probablemente estúpido de mi parte esperar que esto sea rápido. Todo sucede tan rápido en las películas de espías —soltó una risita ante la mirada de Harry. —¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Me dijiste que olvidara todo lo que había visto en las películas de espías.

—Para ser justos, las películas hacen bien algunas cosas. Pero no pueden mostrar cuánto tiempo pasamos sin hacer nada mientras esperamos que el objetivo cometa un error —Louis se mordió el labio.

—¿Pero qué pasa si él no lo hace?

—Lo hará. No importa cuán paranoico sea, bajara su guardia en algún momento —Louis se encogió de hombros. No compartía la confianza de Harry, pero...

—Confío en tu juicio sobre esto. Eres el agente especial y yo el novato aquí —Harry le lanzó una mirada penetrante. Había estado tratando de controlar sus sentimientos todo el día. No quería la compasión de Harry. No quería que pensara que su... cosa por él iba más allá de un flechazo. Porque no era así. No lo era, maldición.

Louis casi se sintió aliviado de haber llegado a la habitación y Harry ya no pudiese interrogarlo. Su alivio, sin embargo, se esfumó cuando vio la cama. Murmurando algo sobre su vejiga llena, Louis corrió al baño y cerró la puerta. Apoyándose en ella, miró su rostro en el espejo. Parecía sonrojado y con los ojos brillantes. Casi febril solo por la proximidad de Harry. Mierda.

Alejando su mirada, Louis se alivió y cepillo los dientes, realmente no tenía ningún motivo para retrasarse más. Se habían duchado después de su chapuzón en la piscina. No había nada que les impidiera rodar hacia la cama y follar, algo que esperarían quienes los estaban vigilando. Louis todavía estaba estresado cuando se metió en la cama y esperó a que Harry saliera del baño. No sabía qué hacer. Lo que sí sabía era que no quería acostarse con alguien que realmente no lo quería. No importaba lo mucho que la sola idea de sexo con Harry hiciera que su piel se calentara.

El no ser más que una tarea de rutina par Harry mataba toda su excitación. No podría hacerlo. Sería embarazoso e incómodo para los dos. No le importaba que Harry –el Agente 11– hiciera esto frecuentemente en su trabajo. Una cosa era ofrecerse para chupársela –una boca era una boca después de todo, y habían tenido que hacer algo sexual para no arruinar sus cubiertas– pero forzar a Harry a follar a alguien que no quería, revolvía el estómago de Louis. Sí, era su trabajo, y tenían que hacer lo que debían, pero había líneas que preferiría no cruzar.

—¿Y esa cara? —dijo Harry, deslizándose entre las sábanas y acercando a Louis. Era grande y cálido, y olía tan increíble como siempre. Louis quería frotar la cara sobre él, quería frotarse todo contra él.

Dios, odiaba su vida. Poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro desnudo de Harry, Louis se humedeció los labios.

—Tengo una confesión que hacer —dijo, tamborileando los dedos sobre el pecho de Harry.

 _—¿Hmmm...? —_ dijo el hombre, cubriendo los dedos más delgados de Louis con los más grandes de él.

—No tengo tanta experiencia como afirmé cuando completé el cuestionario para la subasta —fingiendo vergüenza, Louis jugó con los dedos de Harry. —Nunca he tenido sexo realmente. Quiero decir, solo mamadas y pajas, ¿sabes? —podía sentir la sorpresa de Harry. Por supuesto que estaba sorprendido: Louis se estaba saliendo del guión.

—¿De verdad? —murmuró Harry.

—Sí. Sé que es probablemente una tontería, pero siempre me pareció un gran problema. Una muestra de confianza, ¿sabes? —Louis se encontró con los ojos de Harry y pudo ver comprensión y un toque de alivio en ellos.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Harry. —Puedo esperar. Todavía soy virtualmente un extraño para ti. No tenemos que ir rápido en este momento —Louis sonrió, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¡Gracias! Estaba tan nervioso, tan asustado de decirte —Harry lo besó en la frente, con los labios secos y suaves. El gesto de afecto se sintió dolorosamente genuino.

—Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, Bambi. Siempre —esto no estaba ayudando a su estúpido crush. Sonriendo, Louis frotó sus narices, poniendo su mano en la nuca de Harry.

—Está bien —susurró, respirando a Harry y absorbiendo con avidez su cercanía, sintiéndose un poco mareado y excitado.

—Me gustas mucho —dijo Louis, intentando y fallando en convencerse a sí mismo que solo estaba actuando para su posible audiencia. —Mucho, ¿sabes? —Algo brilló en los ojos de Harry.

—Sí —dijo rozando los labios de Louis con los suyos. —Ahora cierra los ojos y duerme, bebé —Louis hizo un puchero.

—Pero quiero chupártela.

—Puedes hacerlo por la mañana —dijo Harry sonriendo. —Ahora, cierra los ojos.

Louis cerró los ojos obedientemente, aunque no esperaba quedarse dormido pronto —mientras que Harry estaba tan tentadoramente cerca— para su sorpresa, lo hizo.

Se despertó con el sonido de las olas que se balanceaban contra el barco y con la sensación de la mano de Harry acariciándole el cabello. Louis decidió que no quería moverse nunca.

—Buenos días —dijo Harry. Su voz ronca con sueño haciendo cosas terribles a su cordura y su cuerpo, como de costumbre.

—Buenos días —dijo Lou, presionando un beso en la mejilla de Harry y temblando cuando su barba ligera rozó su suave piel. Deslizó su mano hacia abajo y agarró la erección matutina de Harry. —Creo que me prometiste algo —dijo Louis, sonriendo soñoliento. Harry resopló, se recostó y sacó su miembro. Louis lo miró hambriento por un momento, antes de inclinarse y tragarlo. Lo chupó lentamente, tomándose su tiempo y saboreándolo con gusto, acercando a Harry al orgasmo y deteniéndose una y otra vez, hasta que la expresión soñolienta e indulgente desapareció del rostro de Harry. Sus músculos se flexionaron y sus ojos verdes oscuros miraron a Louis con clara frustración.

—Lou —Louis sacó la erección de su boca con un  _pop_ y parpadeó inocentemente.

—¿Qué?

Por un momento, Harry pareció estar en conflicto antes que su mano agarrara un puñado del desordenado cabello de Louis y lo tirara bruscamente de regreso a su pene.  _Joder, sí._  Se había ido la actitud exasperante indulgente de Harry. Ahora estaba follando la boca de Louis como si realmente lo quisiera, haciendo que se sintiera impotente y poderoso al mismo tiempo. Él era el que le hacía esto a Harry.

El conocimiento de esto inundó su cabeza y gimió alrededor del grueso miembro de Harry, dejando que le follara la garganta y disfrutando cada segundo de eso. Harry ya estaba cerca, así que no le tomó mucho tiempo. Demasiado pronto, se vino en su garganta, haciendo que Lou gimiera de decepción cuando el miembro ablandado se le escapó de la boca.

—Joder, estoy caliente ahora —se quejó Louis, empujando su rostro en el hueco de la garganta de Harry. —Me estoy muriendo, Hazz —Harry, bastardo, se rió.

—Pobre bebé —dijo, dejando caer un beso en la frente sudorosa de Lou. —¿Dónde duele?

—¿Dónde piensas? —Louis gruñó, sin apreciar la diversión de Harry. Se preguntó si era posible morir de frustración sexual. Harry tarareó pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Louis.

—¿Por qué no lidias con eso?

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú? —dijo Louis, diciéndose a sí mismo que solo estaba preguntando porque sería extraño si no lo hiciera.

—No voy a tocarte hasta que sientas que confías en mí por completo —Harry se rió entre dientes con una nota de autodesprecio. —Nunca he tenido tanto autocontrol, Lou. Si empiezo a tocarte, no seré capaz de detenerme —Louis se preguntó si alguna vez sería tan buen mentiroso.—Vamos. No fuiste tímido ayer.

—No soy tímido —gruñó Louis, extendiendo su mano para sacar la erección. —Simplemente, no es lo mismo. Mi mano, quiero decir. No es tan bueno como cuando alguien más me toca. Pero creo que los mendigos no pueden exigir.

—Puede ser bueno —le dio Harry al oído —No te apresures, tomate tu tiempo pruébate a ti mismo. Piensa en algo que desees.

Louis presionó su rostro contra el hombro de Harry, palmeando su pene y sintiendo crecer su excitación. En su mente, era Harry tocándolo. Harry besando sus muslos internos, chupando su miembro, sus ojos verdes mirándolo. Harry, lamiendo su agujero y follándolo con su lengua. Lou se apretó más fuerte, gimiendo, cuando las imágenes destellaron por su mente, difuminándose juntas. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de Harry, inhalando su aroma. Esperaba que no estuviera excediéndose, pero a Harry no pareció importarle. Tampoco parecían importarle sus gemidos o la forma en que Louis chupaba ligeramente su cuello mientras se masturbaba.

—¿En qué piensas? —murmuró justo en su oído. —¿En mí?

La mano de Louis se congeló en su polla mientras luchaba por la respuesta correcta. Se apartó un poco y miró a Harry, sintiéndose más que un poco confundido. No entendía por qué estaba preguntándole eso. ¿Realmente quería saberlo? ¿Por qué?

—Sí —dijo sonrojándose pero mirando a Harry a los ojos. La expresión en la cara de Harry era completamente inescrutable. Estaba mirando a Louis, su mirada verde, oscura e intensa. Louis estaba empezando a preguntarse si había algo mal con él, porque sentirse avergonzado solo parecía excitarlo más.

Continúo acariciando su pene, híper—consciente de la mirada pesada de Harry sobre él, disfrutando de ello, disfrutando demasiado de su atención. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando Harry. ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que Louis estaba imaginado a Harry extendiendo sus nalgas y acariciando su agujero? Louis gimió y se vino, sus dientes se hundieron en el hombro de Harry amortiguando su gemido.

—No está mal, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry después, acariciando su espalda y su cuello de una manera que parecía casi única, pero Louis lo sabía mejor.

Más tarde, mientras se vestían para salir, Louis notó algo en el cuello de Harry.

Un chupón. Había dejado una marca en Harry.

Era rojo y muy obvio, y Louis no pudo verlo sin sentirse raro el resto del día.

🥀

Harry estaba enojado. Eso o tenía rencor contra el pobre saco de arena del que estaba abusando actualmente. Corriendo en una de las máquinas, Louis lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Trató de no hacerlo, realmente trató, pero su mirada regresaba a Harry como si el agente fuera un imán que inexplicablemente le atraía.

No parecía importar que el gimnasio fuera enorme; todavía era muy consciente del hombre al otro lado. Louis se lamió sus labios, tratando de no mirar las gotas de sudor en la frente y el cuello de Harry, o la forma en que su camiseta negra empapada de sudor no hacía absolutamente nada para ocultar sus músculos esculpidos. Estaba casi babeando mientras observaba la flexión de los músculos de Harry cada vez que golpeaba la bolsa.

Estaba irremediablemente excitado, pero en su defensa, era casi porno. Sin mencionar que Louis tenía una razón legítima para mirarlo. Harry había estado cada vez más triste y más retraído con cada día que no podían verificar la ubicación de la memoria USB. Habían pasado cinco días en el crucero, y Brylsko todavía no había bajado la guardia.

El tipo era realmente paranoico. Su cabina estaba custodiada todo el tiempo por dos fornidos guardaespaldas, y Brylsko no había sido visto sin su camisa, ni siquiera una vez. Louis podía entender el humor oscuro de Harry; él estaba muy ansioso también.

Solo les quedaban tres días y si no avanzaban pronto, Harry probablemente cambiaría de opinión y se lo ofrecería a Brylsko. Quizás esa era la razón por la que Harry parecía tan cabreado. Tal vez estaba enojado porque tendrían que recurrir a eso después de prometer que no tendría que hacerlo. Con el estómago revuelto por la idea, Louis alcanzó su Gatorade. Tomó unos pocos tragos codiciosos cuando una voz familiar con acento dijo: —No deberías beber mientras corres, mascota.

Louis siempre había sido bueno reaccionando y tomando decisiones rápidas. Ya se estaba ahogando con su bebida antes que el plan se formulara completamente en su cabeza. Louis gritó mientras tropezaba con la cinta de correr, y cayó hacia el sonido de la voz. Casi sonrió cuando las manos de Brylsko detuvieron su caída mientras su bebida se derramaba sobre la camiseta de Brylsko.

—¡Dios mío, lo siento mucho! —se disculpó Louis. —¡Me asusté mucho! ¡Déjeme limpiar esto!.

Cogió una toalla del estante más cercano y empezó a limpiar la camisa empapada de Brylsko. Definitivamente había un objeto con forma de USB en la cadena del hombre, pero no fue posible verificar si era idéntico al falso que le habían dado para cambiarlo. La camisa debía irse.

—Deja de quejarte muchacho —dijo Brylsko con una sonrisa. —Es solo una camisa. Tengo docenas más. No has hecho daño.

¿Había mencionado lo inquietante que era que a veces este hombre pareciera amable y relajado? ¿Por qué los villanos de la vida real no podían ser más como los de las películas? Hubiera sido menos jodido para su mente. Louis le sonrió tímidamente.

—Probablemente debería quitarse esto antes que se vuelva pegajoso y asqueroso, señor —Brylsko sonrió.

—¿Quién soy yo para decir que no cuando una cosa bonita quiere verme sin camisa?

Louis casi rodó sus ojos. Pero en cambio, sonrió, mirando a Brylsko a través de sus pestañas.  _Uf,_ coquetear con hombres horripilantes apestaba. Louis apenas pudo estremecerse cuando Brylsko se acercó, su mirada fija en sus piernas que llevaban un pequeño short blanco.

Cuando Brylsko se quitó la camisa, Louis obligó a sus ojos a vagar por todo el pecho del hombre, sin fijarlos demasiado tiempo en la USB. Para ser justos, Brylsko estaba en buena forma, pero comparado con Harry, su cuerpo no era para morirse. Louis esperaba que no fuera obvio al fingir aprecio en sus ojos mientras murmuraba con una sonrisa torcida.

—Aunque estoy feliz con mi  _sugar daddy_ , ahora siento un poco no hablar polaco —sonriendo, Brylsko le guiño.

—Tal vez pueda convencer a Harry para que comparta... —Louis se echó a reír.

—No estaría en contra, pero no creo que él esté de acuerdo —manos familiares se posaron sobre su cadera.

—Sí —dijo Harry detrás de él. —Me temo que no soy muy bueno para compartir, amor.

Louis se relajó contra el pecho de Harry, la tensión de su cuerpo drenándose.  _Gracias, mierda._ No creía que pudiese seguir coqueteando por mucho más tiempo. Él no era tan buen mentiroso.

—Es una pena —dijo Brylsko, cambiando su mirada hacia Harry. Louis no podía ver la expresión de Harry, pero no debió haber sido agradable, porque la mirada cordial de Brylskcambióio sutilmente, sus ojos se volvieron cautelosos y con un poco de sospecha.

Louis le dio un codazo disimulado a Harry, lo más discretamente que pudo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Quería arruinar sus cubiertas? ¿Había olvidado que se suponía que era un hombre inofensivo y hedonista?

—No tienes motivos para estar celoso —dijo Louis con una sonrisa cariñosa y sufrida, volteándose para mirarlo. Él casi se estremeció cuando vio su expresión pétrea.  _Mierda_. Esto requería medidas drásticas o Brylsko podía sospechar. Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, presionó su cuerpo contra el de él. —No seas un cavernícola —le dio un piquito en los labios, temblando un poco ante el contacto. —Señor, Brylsko es un hombre guapo e interesante, pero estoy feliz de pertenecerte. Honestamente. No tienes motivo para sentirte inseguro. ¿Te has visto en un espejo? Todos aquí están celosos de mí.

Finalmente la expresión de Harry se desvaneció, una sonrisa triste y avergonzada se retorció en sus labios.

—Lo siento, Milosz —dijo con una sonrisa. —Siempre he sido demasiado posesivo con mis cosas. A veces me dejo llevar —Brylsko asintió. Su cautela desapareció.

—Soy de la misma manera, así que te entiendo completamente —sus ojos azules recorriéndolo. —Estás en muy buena forma para alguien que pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo detrás de un escritorio —Louis miró a Brylsko pero no podía decir si sospechaba algo. Harry resopló, metiendo a Louis a su costado y acariciándolo de manera distraída.

—Eso espero. Gasto una pequeña fortuna en ser miembro de mi gimnasio. Si dejo de hacer ejercicio, rápidamente subo de peso. Peligros de un trabajo de escritorio —Brylsko tarareó evasivamente. Su atención cambiando hacia su  _sugar baby_ , al otro lado del gimnasio.

—Parece que mi mascota me requiere. Los veo por ahí —se dirigió hacia su chica. Antes que pudiera decir nada, Harry tomó la muñeca de Louis y lo sacó del gimnasio. Su rostro era neutro, sus hombros relajados, pero el agarre en la muñeca de Louis era un poco demasiado apretado para su comodidad.

Frunciendo el ceño, Louis resistió el impulso de exigir explicaciones sobre el comportamiento completamente irracional de Harry. Esperó hasta que estuvieron en la cubierta, lejos de cualquier otro pasajero.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —rechinó, volviéndose hacia Harry.

Éste lo miró impasible.

—¿No soy yo el que debería estar preguntando eso? —Louis frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué estás enojado? Era una idea brillante. Se acercó a mí, así que no sospechaba. ¡Hasta que llegaste y arruinaste todo mi trabajo! —su labio inferior se tambaleó un poco. Se sintió estúpidamente molesto. Pensó que Harry estaría orgulloso y complacido, no enojado. —Me las arreglaré para verificar la ubicación del USB y confirmar que la nuestra se ve lo suficientemente parecida. Deberías elogiarme en lugar de enojarte —odiaba no poder evitar el dolor en su voz ¿Por qué la opinión de Harry era tan importante para él, de todos modos? Él no vivía para el elogio de Harry. 

Un músculo palpitó en la mandíbula de Harry.

—No deberías haber actuado sin consultarme primero —Louis lo miró con incredulidad.

—Tú eres quien me enseñó a confiar en mis instintos y hacer lo que sea necesario para el éxito de la misión. Y, por cierto, he leído los parámetros de la misión. Podrás tener más experiencia que yo, pero en esta misión soy el agente principal; tú eres el agente de apoyo. Se supone que debo hacer la mayor parte del trabajo. Estás aquí para asegurarte que no la joda y me lastime.

—Exactamente —dijo Harry. Louis se burló.

—Puedo cuidarme solo. ¿Qué me hará en un lugar público? Supongo que un hombre como él... —Harry lo acercó bruscamente y lo besó.

A Louis le gustaría decir que puso algo de resistencia, que dudó antes de devolver el beso. Pero la vergonzosa verdad era que se derritió en el momento en que los labios de Harry tocaron los suyos. Su mente completamente vacía y su cuerpo flexible, hormigueaba por todas partes. Su boca era la única parte del cuerpo que parecía poder moverse, devolviéndole el beso con despreocupado abandono, los labios pegados a los de Harry, chupando su lengua.

Sus pequeños jadeos y gruñidos se convirtieron en gemidos cuando las manos de Harry comenzaron a moverse, acariciándolo por todas partes: su espalda, sus nalgas, la parte posterior de sus muslos desnudos.

Joder, se estaba muriendo. Estaba a un paso de follar a Harry... éste rompió el beso y se alejó. Lou lo miró, desorientado, sonrojado y tan encendido que no podía pensar. ¿Por qué Hazz se había detenido?

—Se ha ido —dijo Harry, pasando sus dedos por su cabello oscuro.

—¿Quién? —Harry lo miró.

—Brylsko se estaba acercando a nosotros. Casi nos oye. Deberías ser más cuidadoso, Lou.

Por supuesto, joder. Louis se volvió y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, con la garganta espesa por las lágrimas de humillación contenidas. Detrás de él, Harry suspiró.

—Lo siento por reaccionar exageradamente —dijo con rigidez. —Hiciste un buen trabajo —de alguna manera, los elogios que había deseado, se sentían sin sentido y vacíos. —Ahora solo tenemos que descubrir cómo quitarle esa cadena —dijo Harry, su voz todo negocio. Louis parpadeó, soltó las estúpidas lágrimas, y respiró hondo y calmado. Cuando volvió a hablar, se las arregló para parecer mucho más sensato y profesional de lo que creía.

—No hay una forma segura de hacerlo sin que él se dé cuenta. Es muy resistente y pesado, especialmente con una USB adjunta. Pero... —pensó por un momento, imaginándolo todo. —Hay una cadena más corta y delgada que une la USB a la cadena principal. Parecía hueca. Fácilmente rompible. Si está lo suficientemente oscuro, podría acercarme y cortar la cadena pequeña sin que él se dé cuenta.

—Pero si no cambiamos las unidades de memoria, eventualmente notara que falta su USB —Louis negó con la cabeza, mirando el barco romper las olas.

—Es poco probable que sospeche algo si encuentra la USB a sus pies. Las cadenas se rompen. No es raro. Se considerará afortunado de no haberla perdido y encontrarla antes que nadie más la viera. Pero necesito que la habitación esté bastante oscura, y debemos asegurarnos que las cámaras de seguridad no tengan visión nocturna.

Podía sentir la mirada escrutadora de Harry sobre él.

—Podría funcionar... Brylsko es aficionado a las presentaciones  _shibari_ que ocurren por las noches. Por lo general, la habitación es muy oscura, y la luz solo enfoca a los artistas.

—Perfecto —dijo Louis con entusiasmo forzado. —¿Puedes averiguar sobre las cámaras? Si sabemos dónde están los puntos ciegos de las cámaras de seguridad, sería más fácil.

—Claro —hubo una pausa. —¿Todo está bien? —Louis sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

—Por supuesto —dijo mirando a Harry a los ojos. —¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Harry lo miró por un momento antes de asentir. Louis no se engañó a sí mismo pensando que había engañado a Harry. Después de todo, él era solo un novato que pretendía sentir algo que no sentía.

Era imposible engañar a un maestro.

🥀

Louis intentó enojarse con Harry, pero no era realmente alguien de guardar rencor. Ahora se sentía un poco deprimido y estúpido. El Agente 11 solo había estado haciendo su trabajo cuando lo besó. No era la intención de Harry ilusionarlo.

Louis no tenía motivos para estar enojado o molesto. No era culpa del agente que Louis tuviera un flechazo por él: un hombre mayor hétero que estaba fuera de su alcance. Estaba siendo estúpido e irrazonable.

Debería centrar sus esfuerzos en hacer el trabajo y terminar la misión. Cuando la misión terminara, era muy probable no ver mucho a Harry de todos modos. Los agentes especiales normalmente tenían poco que ver con los novatos. En lugar de tranquilizarlo, la idea hizo que una bola de ansiedad se asentara en su estómago. Louis esperaba poder ocultar lo mal que se sentía pero, por supuesto, Harry lo notó.

—Estás enojado —dijo cuándo se unió a él en la ducha esa tarde. Louis mantuvo sus ojos fuera del cuerpo de Harry. No tenía ganas de ser humillado de nuevo al tener una erección inapropiada.

—Un poco —admitió con una sonrisa triste, enjuagando su cabello y mirando a cualquier parte menos al otro hombre. —No importa —Harry tomó su barbilla y levantó su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa, Lou? —a Louis nunca le había gustado que le llamaran de una manera diferente que Louis, pero le gustaba la forma en que Harry le decía Lou: cálido, afectuoso y suave. Parecía cariñoso. —Háblame —dijo Harry mirándolo. —Puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas?

Louis lo miró y no supo qué decir. Todo lo que quería en ese momento era esconder su rostro contra el cuello de Harry y dejar que lo abrazara y le acariciara el pelo.

Cristo, esto era jodido. Lo suyo por Harry era la mezcla más extraña de capricho, deseo primitivo y una infantil necesidad de comodidad.

—No es nada —dijo Louis bajando la mirada y odiándose a sí mismo por ser tan infantil al respecto.

—¿Es por el beso? —sorprendido, Louis lo miró y se sonrojó bajó la mirada comprensiva de Harry, que murmuró: —No deberías dejar que algo tan superficial como un crush te deprima cuando lo estás haciendo tan bien —Louis arrugó la nariz y se rió entre dientes.

—Podrías haber tenido la decencia de fingir que no notaste nada, ya sabes. Esto se está poniendo mortificante —sonriendo, Harry lo besó en la nariz.

—No hay nada mortificante al respecto —dijo —Yo también tuve dieciocho años. Recuerdo cuánto apestó.

—No te creo —dijo Louis, apoyando su mejilla sonrojada en el pecho mojado de Harry. —Probablemente también eras ardiente a los dieciocho. Probablemente tenías a todas las chicas.

—Bien —dijo Harry. —¿Me creerías si te dijera que tenía granos?

—No —dijo Louis, sonriendo con pesar. Harry dejó caer un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Pasará, Lou.

—Lo sé —Louis suspiró. —Pero todavía apesta. No puedo esperar para superar esto —desesperado por cambiar el tema, dijo: —¿Tuviste la oportunidad de revisar las cámaras en la habitación  _shibari_?

—Sí —dijo Harry, sus manos enjabonadas se deslizaron sobre la espalda de Louis. —Hay tres. Sin infrarrojos. Dos puntos ciegos en la habitación, uno detrás de la columna y el otro a la izquierda de la puerta —Louis cerró los ojos, tratando de visualizar la habitación en su mente. La había visto fugazmente, pero la recordaba. Excepto que tenía problemas para concentrarse. Las manos de Harry le distraían demasiado.

Lo extraño era que el toque de Harry no se sentía impersonal y frío. Harry lo estaba lavando como si tuviera todo el derecho a tocarlo, sus manos confiadas y gentiles. Louis separó sus caderas. La situación era bastante embarazosa.

—La columna... —dijo aclarando su garganta. El ultrabook que le había dado el  _M16_ podía ser pequeño, pero el resplandor de su pantalla lo delataría en una habitación oscura, a menos que Louis lo usara detrás de la columna. Él frunció el ceño. —¿Estamos seguros que el programa puede descifrar la contraseña del USB en unos minutos?.

—No es la primera vez que lo uso. El programa fue desarrollado por nuestros mejores hackers. Hay muy poco que no puede descifrar.

—¿Muy poco? Eso no es muy tranquilizador —las manos enjabonadas de Harry se movieron hacia la parte baja de su espalda.

—Los expertos confían en que funcionará. Además, Brylsko no es del tipo que emplea programadores de primer nivel. Es demasiado paranoico, cree que lo apuñalaran por la espalda y le robaran todo su dinero.

—¿Entonces cuándo lo haremos? —dijo Louis tratando de ignorar el peso perfecto de las manos de Harry en su espalda baja.

Dios, se sentía... su agujero se apretó y su pene se volvió doloroLouisente duro cuando imaginó los largos dedos de Harry deslizándose más abajo y acariciando sus nalgas.

—Cuanto antes, mejor —dijo Harry, sus manos enjabonadas bajaron, rozando las nalgas y los muslos de Louis.

—Así que será esta noche —Louis ya no podía concentrarse en la conversación. —Está bien —logró decir, alejándose.

No pudo mirar a Harry a los ojos mientras se apresuraba a salir del baño.

En serio, a la mierda su vida.

🥀

Harry no había estado exactamente feliz de ser asignado a esta misión. Como regla, a los agentes especiales no les gustaba hacer de niñera de los novatos y él no era la excepción. Vigilar a un novato era tedioso en el mejor de los casos y extremadamente grave si el novato lo echaba a perder.

Vigilar a Lou no era tedioso ni molesto. El chico era brillante, rápido en aprender y ansioso por complacer. Lou no era el problema. Era él.

Nada había preparado a Harry para lo agitado e incómodo que se sentía mientras su compañero se arriesgaba. Si algo salía mal, Harry no podría ayudar. Esta misión particular requería un conjunto de habilidades que no tenía. Si bien había hecho algunos trabajos que requerían robar en el pasado, éste demandaba alguien que fuera más que simplemente bueno. Requería alguien excepcional. Alguien como Lou.

Harry ni siquiera pudo encontrar a Lou a pesar de estar buscándolo. La habitación estaba oscura, el escenario del centro era el único lugar iluminado. La audiencia estaba dispersa por toda la sala, sobre todo parejas y una buena parte de ellos no prestaba atención al espectáculo  _shibari_ , demasiado ocupados manoseando a sus compañeros. Como sospechaba, este espectáculo era solo una excusa para que algunos pasajeros fetichistas se involucraran en sexo público bajo el pretexto de asistir a una demostración profesional de bondage.

La oscuridad daba ilusión de privacidad, pero era suficientemente excitante probablemente. Teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de parejas ni siquiera estaban tratando de permanecer calladas, le hizo preguntarse cuántos de éstos shows terminaban en una orgía. Una pareja cerca de él comenzó a follar. Harry no les prestó atención, sus ojos buscaban en la oscuridad.

Se sentía más al borde cuánto más tiempo estaba Lou fuera de su vista. Se recordó a sí mismo que el chico era muy bueno en lo que hacía. No le ayudó en nada a calmar su preocupación: era consciente que a veces sobresalir en algo no era suficiente. Algunas veces había circunstancias fuera de control.

Robar el dispositivo USB mientras que Brylsko lo llevaba colgado del cuello no era tarea fácil, considerando la paranoia de Brylsko. Pero estaba oscuro y Brylsko también estaba distraído con la chica en su regazo. Podría funcionar. También podría explotar espectacularmente en sus caras.

Harry miró en dirección a Brylsko. Apenas distinguía su forma. La chica en su regazo parecía estar haciéndole una mamada, pero no podía decirlo con certeza; estaba muy oscuro. No podía ver a Lou por ningún lado.

Los minutos se arrastraban. Mantuvo un ojo en la actuación  _shibari_. Estaba llegando a su fin. Les habían informado que habría un show de striptease después, pero no sabía si las luces se encenderían entre las actuaciones. Maldición. Debería haber visto las imágenes de seguridad de espectáculos anteriores mientras investigaba por la tarde en la habitación.

Harry frunció los labios ante la idea. Habría revisado las imágenes de seguridad si no estuviera tan ansioso por volver con Lou, su piel ardió de inquietud después de ver la forma en que Brylsko había devorado al niño con sus ojos. Los hombres como Brylsko estaban acostumbrados a obtener siempre lo que querían y Harry no quería dejar a Lou sólo más de lo necesario.

Era la primera vez desde la subasta, que él y Lou habían estado separados por más que unos minutos y Harry no podía quitarse la idea que algo iría mal en su ausencia.

Había aprendido a confiar en sus instintos hace mucho tiempo, pero esta vez se preguntó si se estaba volviendo paranoico. Nada le había sucedido al niño mientras él había estado fuera. Encontró a Lou en la ducha, perfectamente sano y seguro. El alivio que había sentido al verlo así había sido... desconcertante.

Cristo, hablando de sobrerreaccionar exageradamente.

Esta sobreprotección estaba comenzando a asustarlo. Había protección necesaria y luego estaba la necesidad de proteger y proporcionarle al niño lo que él sentía que debía. Sin mencionar que no debería haber tocado a Lou como lo había hecho en la ducha, no cuando Lou tenía un crush por él.

Recordar el rostro sonrojado y avergonzado de Lou casi lo hizo sonreír. No debería haber sido entrañable, pero lo era, y era una sensación tan extraña que lo sacudía cada vez, haciéndolo sentir afectuoso. Él no era cariñoso. Y sin embargo, aquí estaba.

El evidente flechazo del chico ni siquiera lo molestaba. Ni tampoco lo molestaba especialmente tener que follar a Lou si Brylsko sospechaba demasiado. Harry prefería no hacerlo, principalmente porque no quería confundir más a Lou, cuando el chico ya le tenía aprecio; pero la idea de tener relaciones sexuales con Lou... no era... no lo sacaba de quicio.

No lo hacía sentir el desapego resignado o la repugnancia leve que había sentido en las raras ocasiones en que había tenido que follar con un objetivo masculino.

Si bien, no quería follar a Lou, tampoco se dejaba intimidar por la idea de tocarlo de esa manera. Él lo tocaba todo el tiempo. Era fácil tocarlo. Quizás demasiado fácil. No tenía que forzar ningún gesto de afecto. La mayoría de las veces, se encontraba a sí mismo besando a Lou en la nariz o en la frente porque quería. Tocaba a Lou porque quería. Quería. No era sexual, Harry nunca se había sentido atraído por los hombres y Lou no sería la excepción.

El chico simplemente presionaba todos los botones correctos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Sentía una atracción extraña por el chico, una necesidad básica de tenerlo que no era sexual. Lou tenía una habilidad única para hacerlo sentir cariñoso, divertido, ferozmente protector y posesivo.

Harry hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo de su reacción exagerada ante Brylsko, mirando a Lou en el gimnasio. Louis tenía razón: había sido completamente irracional, no podía creer que él casi había arruinado la misión solo porque no le gustaba la forma en que el objetivo estaba jodiendo a su compañero.

Un ligero toque en su hombro lo trajo de vuelta al presente, sus músculos se tensaron por un momento antes de reconocer ese toque. Lou. Harry sintió que la tensión en su cuerpo se drenaba.

—Ya está hecho —susurró Lou, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Harry, donde había estado al comienzo del espectáculo. Harry apretó sus brazos alrededor del chico.

—¿Funcionó el programa? —murmuró en la oreja de Lou.

—Súper —dijo Lou en voz baja, desabotonando la camisa de Harry. —No lo haré de nuevo. Casi me atrapan. Lo bueno es que el tipo parece bajar toda su guardia cada vez que tiene la polla mojada —soltó una risita y Harry sonrió indulgente, reconociendo los signos del subidón de adrenalina.

—Desordena mi cabello —dijo Harry pasando su mano por el pelo de Lou. Necesitaban verse despeinados. —¿El  _ultrabook_?

—Lo escondí detrás de una de esas mesas sin usar en la esquina —dijo Lou, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Harry. —Puse la USB en su asiento, junto a su muslo. Debería encontrarlo sin problema. Con suerte, solo pensará que él o su chica rompieron la cadena en un ataque de pasión —soltó una risita, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Harry. —Joder, eso fue divertido.

—Para ti, tal vez —dijo Harry, deslizando su mano entre ellos y abriendo el botón y la cremallera de Louis.

 _—Ummm..._  ¿Tenemos que hacerlo?

—Si. Debe parecer que hemos estado tan ocupados como los demás. Cuando vea el USB, sospechará lo suficiente. No hay necesidad de atraer su atención.

—Está bien —dijo Lou, sus hábiles dedos comenzando a trabajar la cremallera de Harry. —Por cierto, mi erección no tiene nada que ver contigo. Es... es el peligro.

—No tienes que estar tan a la defensiva —dijo Harry irónicamente, envolviendo su mano alrededor de la erección de Lou.

Hacía calor. Apretó levemente su mano. Lou suspiró, ocultando su rostro contra el hombro de Harry.

—Nunca me he sentido tan humillado en mi vida.

A pesar de sus palabras, la humillación no parecía estar matando la erección de Louis. Estaba muy dura en el puño de Harry y cuando éste comenzó a acariciarla, Louis gimió en voz baja. No era la primera vez que Harry tenía su mano en la polla de otro hombre. Había tenido dos misiones que implicaban follar un objetivo masculino para obtener información. Ambas veces le costó un gran esfuerzo no mostrarse aburrido y distante por la terrible experiencia.

No se sentía aburrido ni distante ahora. Tal vez la diferencia era que se había encariñado ridículamente de este chico en las pocas semanas que lo había conocido.

—Vamos —dijo Harry, su mano acariciando el miembro del chico más rápido cuando su otro brazo lo apretó más fuerte contra sí mismo. Lou gimió, hundiendo los dientes en el cuello de Harry y probablemente dejando un gran chupetón, otra vez.

 _—Hazz_ —jadeó, retorciéndose en el regazo de Harry. —Hazz, te necesito...

—¿Qué necesitas, bebé? —dijo Harry, inclinándose para acariciarle la mejilla, su otra mano dando tirones a su erección. Joder, a él le gustaba esto. Le gustaba cuidar de su chico. 

Respirando con fuerza, Louis llevó su boca al oído de Harry y susurró, —Toca mi entrada. Me gusta cuando los hombres juegan con ella —Harry hizo un ruido estrangulado. A veces era difícil creer lo absolutamente desvergonzado que podía ser Lou. Pero si él realmente lo quería...

Harry se llevó dos dedos de su mano libre a su boca y los mojó antes de deslizarlos bajo la cinturilla de los jeans de Louis. En el momento en que sus dedos acariciaron el agujero de Louis, éste gimió estremeciéndose todo su cuerpo.

 _—¡Oh Dios, Hazz!_  —jadeó, empujándose en el puño de Harry.  _—¡Oh Dios!_

—Eso es todo —dijo Harry apretando con su mano el pene de Louis. —Has sido tan bueno, un buen chico.

Empujó la punta de su dedo dentro de él. Lou se puso rígido antes de soltar un fuerte gemido y se vino. Su agujero apretando el dedo de Harry.

—Lo siento —murmuró Louis, sin aliento. Harry le dio un beso en su sudorosa frente.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por hacer un desastre en tu abdomen? Probablemente estás asqueado.

Sorprendentemente, no lo estaba. Su abdomen estaba cubierto de esperma, su dedo todavía en el trasero de otro tipo; pero no se sentía asqueado en lo más mínimo... un poco perplejo, tal vez. Harry sacó su dedo y envolvió su brazo alrededor de Lou, dejándolo descansar contra él mientras se recuperaba de su orgasmo.

De repente, las luces se encendieron. Le tomó unos preciosos segundos ajustarse al brillo repentino. Cuando finalmente pudo enfocar su mirada, Harry se encontró mirando a una habitación llena de personas desaliñadas y medio vestidas. Una pareja en la esquina todavía estaba follando, sin preocuparse por su audiencia o disfrutándola, más bien.

Brylsko estaba mirando alrededor de la habitación con los ojos entornados, la USB apretada en su mano. Harry rápidamente cambió su mirada hacia el chico tumbado en su regazo. Lou le sonrió aturdido, luciendo enrojecido y relajado, su pene agotado todavía en la mano de Harry.

Harry probablemente parecía casi obsceno, con la camisa a medio camino, semen secándose sobre su abdomen y su cremallera abierta. Era perfecto. Nadie en su sano juicio sospecharía que el chico jodido en su regazo tuviera algo que ver con la memoria USB de Brylsko al otro lado de la habitación.

Cuando Harry volvió a mirar a Brylsko, Milosz estaba sacando a su mascota de la habitación. Parecía menos tenso de lo que había estado hace unos minutos, probablemente había llegado a la conclusión que la cadena acababa de romperse y nadie tenía la culpa. Harry exhaló, la tensión abandonando su cuerpo.

—Buen trabajo —dijo, rozando sus nudillos contra la mejilla sonrojada de Lou.

Lou le sonrió. Cuando las luces se apagaron nuevamente para el show de striptease, Lou buscó el  _ultrabook_  y Harry lo metió bajo su chaqueta. Se fueron de la mano, solo una pareja normal que regresaba a su cabina después de una noche de aventuras.

🥀

Los últimos días del crucero fueron sorprendentemente normales. Brylsko no parecía preocupado ni sospechaba de ellos y el  _ultrabook_ con los datos robados estaba guardado de forma segura en un compartimento secreto en la maleta de Louis.

Como no tenían nada más que hacer que mantener sus cubiertas, Louis decidió divertirse mientras pudiera. Después de todo, no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de estar en un exclusivo crucero de lujo por el Mediterráneo.

Envidiando la piel bronceada de Harry, Louis estaba decidido a hacer algo son su tez blanca fantasmal y pasó los últimos días holgazaneando junto a la piscina, bebiendo cocteles sofisticados y trabajando en su bronceado. Su piel odiaba al sol, pero a veces conseguía broncearse en lugar de quemarse, así que había esperanza. Pero estaba empezando arrepentirse de ese plan, porque Harry insistía en untarle cada dos horas protector solar, de pies a cabeza. Era una tortura. Louis nunca había estado tan cachondo y sexualmente frustrado en su vida.

—Deja de lloriquear —dijo Harry severamente cuando Louis se quejó por despertarlo de su siesta. —Eres un británico con la piel muy pálida. ¿Has oído alguna vez hablar del cáncer de piel?

Louis se ablandó porque Harry tenía razón. Seguro, no tenía nada que ver con que la protección y atención de Harry lo hacían sentir vertiginoso y cálido por dentro.

Correcto. Dios, ¿a quién trataba de engañar aquí? Su flechazo por Harry comenzaba a preocuparle seriamente. Todo era culpa del hombre por verse cómo se veía y ser tan amable, atento y protector con él. A veces, Louis casi odiaba a A11 por ser tan buen actor. Sin mencionar que no era exactamente fácil superar su atracción cuando tenía que chuparle el pene todos los días para mantener sus cubiertas.

Pero pronto todo terminaría, pensó Louis mientras yacía despierto en brazos de Harry. Mañana llegarían a Barcelona y luego volarían de regreso a Londres. Mañana todo habría terminado. Harry dejaría de fingir que lo quería. Dejaría de tocarlo, dejaría de llamarlo  _bebé_ y otras cosas ridículamente afectuosas. Mañana Harry dejaría de ser Harry. Él sería el Agente 11 otra vez, un agente especial distante y demasiado bueno para tener en común algo con un novato como Louis.

Era muy poco probable que compartieran una misión otra vez y ¿qué razón tendría Harry –el Agente 11– para pasar el rato con un niño como él? Louis trató de decirse a sí mismo que la sensación de pérdida que le retorcía las entrañas era normal. Era normal estar un poco molesto. Pero pasaría. Era solo un flechazo.

Pasaría. Tenía que hacerlo.

 _Por favor,_  pensó desesperadamente presionando su mejilla contra el hombro de Harry y apretando sus ojos.  _Por favor._

🥀

Cuando llegaron a Barcelona, todavía no se sentía preparado. Todo parecía tan... anticlímax. Louis medio había esperado una confrontación abierta con Brylsko, para que sus cubiertas fuesen arruinadas y pasara algo con violencia que demostrara que Brylsko era más que un hombre de negocios hedonista de mediana edad. Pero no hubo nada. Nadie los detuvo cuando salieron del barco y subieron a un taxi.

—Esto fue un poco... anticlímax —dijo Louis mirando por la ventanilla del auto. Harry  _—el Agente 11, maldición—,_  resopló.

—El anticlímax es bueno, créeme. Significa un trabajo bien hecho.

Sin embargo parecía un poco tenso. No era obvio pero después de más de una semana en estrecha colaboración con él, Louis aprendió la diferencia entre un agente del  _M16_ completamente relajado y un agente del  _M16_ que en realidad estaba tenso mientras fingía estar relajado. Louis se animó.

—¿Estamos en peligro? —susurró, mirando a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos. Quizás el conductor era uno de los hombres de Brylsko. ¡Quizás los estaba secuestrando! El Agente 11 rió.

—No. Lamento decepcionarte —Louis se desinfló. —No es mi culpa que la misión fuera aburrida.

Ser un agente secreto no es lo que se esperaba. El Agente 11 sonrió, sus blancos dientes brillaban contra su piel bronceada aun sin afeitar pero injustamente apuesto.

Dios, quería besarlo tanto. Tragando, Louis desvió la mirada. Guardó silencio y se golpeó la pierna ansiosamente mientras esperaba llegar al aeropuerto. Vio al Agente 11 mirándolo unas cuantas veces, pero se calmó. Solo cuando su avión despegó, Louis soltó, sin mirar a su compañero. —Entonces, ¿tienes una misión en línea después de ésta?

—Sí.

Louis se miró las manos recordándose a sí mismo que no era su asunto. Él no tenía derecho a preguntar. Para su sorpresa, el Agente 11 ofreció voluntariamente:

—Voy a estar trabajando en mi misión a largo plazo —Louis se volvió a mirarlo.

—¿El de Harry Styles? —el otro hombre asintió. Louis se humedeció los labios. —¿En el que se supone que debes seducir al hijo de un pez grande? —con una expresión inescrutable, el Agente 11 asintió de nuevo.  _—Oh —_ suspiró Louis y miró hacia otro lado tratando de ignorar el apretado nudo en su estómago.

No eran celos. No tenía derecho a estar celoso. Éste era el trabajo de Harry. No significaba nada para él, para el Agente 11. Sería bueno que lo recordara. El Agente 11 suspiró.

—Louis —Louis sacó su flamante teléfono, que le había entregado el  _M16_ , y se puso los auriculares. —Lou —dijo Harry.

—¿Qué? —dijo Louis rotundamente mirando la pantalla de su teléfono.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo?

—No —dijo Louis —¿Por qué estaría enojado contigo?

—No hagas esto.

—¿Hacer qué?

—No mientas —dijo Harry en voz baja. —No eres tú. Tú dices lo que piensas. Es raro. No dejes que cambie —Louis se burló.

—¿No se supone que mentir es nuestro trabajo? —Harry soltó una carcajada ante sus propias palabras arrojadas en su contra.

—No dejes que el trabajo te cambie. Nunca deberías dejar que tus misiones te afecten fuera de ellas. Si lo haces, no durarás mucho en el  _M16_ —Louis levantó su mirada hacia Harry.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Es tan fácil para ti? ¿Mantener tu trabajo separado de tu vida?

—Por supuesto que no lo es —dijo Harry con expresión sombría. —Pero debes aprender a separar las cosas. Piensa en ti mismo como un actor que se quita el maquillaje después de una actuación. Del mismo modo, todo lo que sucede durante la misión no es real. Es una actuación.

 _Lindo_. Louis se rió.

—No tienes que decirme esto, ¿sabes? Lo entiendo: debo superar mi tonto flechazo y dejar de ser estúpido. Lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? —se obligó a mirar a Harry a los ojos sin pestañear. Harry quería honestidad ¿no? Él podía ser brutalmente honesto. —Sé que realmente no te importo. No soy realmente un idiota —Harry apretó los labios, una expresión cansada apareció en su rostro. Con la mandíbula apretada miró hacia otro lado antes de decir con rigidez.

—Eso no fue lo que quise decir. Tampoco soy un puto robot, ¿sabes? No lo soy. Me preocupo por ti. Te lo dije: tu pequeño flechazo no me molesta en absoluto. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en ello cuando hablé. Sólo quería que fueras honesto conmigo. Si estás enojado, di que estás enojado. No me gusta que me mientas —el nudo apretado en el estómago de Louis se aflojó un poco.

—¿Vas a ser honesto a cambio? —Harry se rió, como si Louis hubiera dicho algo gracioso, y lo miró.

—Ya lo soy ¿Crees que soy así de sincero con todos?

Louis frunció el ceño. Ahora que lo pensaba, recordaba que la gente en el  _M16_ siempre estaba chismoseando sobre cuán distante y cerrado era el Agente 11. A pesar de trabajar para el  _M16_ durante una década, él seguía siendo un misterio para la mayoría de sus compañeros de trabajo.

—¿No lo eres? —Louis dijo en voz baja. Harry negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa irónica.

—Ahora, dime qué te molestó. No soy un adivino.

 _—Ummm_ —Louis estudió sus uñas con más interés del justificable. —No quiero ser sustituido por alguien más —podía sentir la mirada de Harry sobre él.

—¿Estás celoso? —sonrojado, Louis hizo una mueca.

—No —se quejó poco convincentemente. Mierda, eso era mortificante.

—Lou —dijo Harry con un suspiro. —Mi próxima misión será completamente diferente a esta —hubo algo en el tono de Harry que hizo que Louis lo mirara. Harry se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. —No estoy esperando ansiosamente mi próxima misión tampoco, ¿sabes? Sea el heredero de un imperio criminal o no, el tipo se supone que es una buena persona. Es posible que él ni siquiera esté al tanto de las actividades criminales de su padre.

—Entonces, ¿por qué seducirlo? —Harry hizo una mueca.

—Porque su padre es un hijo de puta paranoico. Hace que Brylsko parezca un crédulo confiado. Es imposible acercarse a él, porque literalmente no confía en nadie. Su hijo es el único punto débil que tiene. Parece que no le tuviera mucho cariño a su hijo, pero también pareciera que quiere dejar todo en manos de su propia carne y sangre, por lo que debería comenzar a confiar en su hijo en un momento cercano. Y tengo que convertirme en la persona en la que confía su chico. Es la única forma en que podemos poner a alguien dentro —Louis frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué está involucrado el  _M16?_  La inteligencia doméstica es el trabajo del  _M15_ —Harry se encogió un poco de hombros.

—Es una operación conjunta con el  _M15_. El objetivo tiene conexiones con una red de tráfico de personas en Sudamérica y la mafia rusa.

Louis miró las nubes fuera de la ventana. Aunque racionalmente entendía que la misión de Harry era importante, se sentía enfermo al pensar que Harry iba a enamorar y seducir a otra persona: sonreírle, besarlo, tocarlo, follarlo. Pero no era como si su opinión importara. Él era solo un chico gay con una atracción tonta por un hombre heterosexual.

—Está bien —dijo sin entusiasmo. Encendió la música y cerró los ojos. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pero debió haberlo hecho, porque lo siguiente que supo era que estaban aterrizando. Parpadeó débilmente mientras Harry le desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Se sintió desorientado.

—Vamos —dijo Harry, sacándolo del avión con una mano sobre su espalda. Louis se apoyó en el tacto antes de alejarse bruscamente, como una muñeca de trapo tirada en dos direcciones diferentes.

—¿Lou? —dio Harry.

 _Deja de llamarme Lou._  Casi carraspeaba, pero no lo hizo. Después de todo, no era el momento para hablar, le costaba trabajo pensar en Harry como el Agente 11.

—Recojamos nuestro equipaje y busquemos un taxi —dijo Louis, mirando al frente.

El viaje en taxi fue silencioso. No un silencio amistoso. Louis cerró los ojos y fingió dormir, dolorosamente consciente del hombre que estaba a su lado. Pensó que podía sentir la mirada de Harry sobre él, pero por lo que sabía, era sólo su imaginación. Fue un alivio cuando el taxi finalmente los dejó en la sede.

—¿Realmente tenemos que presentarnos de inmediato? —dijo Louis sin mirar a Harry.

—Sí —dijo Harry, caminando hacia el escáner de iris. Sonó y brilló la luz verde. Louis lo siguió al interior del edificio, tratando de no parecer que estaba arrastrando los pies. Debería haber estado emocionado. Había completado con éxito su primera misión de campo. Iba a ser objeto de envidia en el centro de entrenamiento.

 _El centro de entrenamiento..._ se sentía como si hubieran pasado meses desde que estuvo allí. Parecía que habían pasado meses desde que Harry...  _—Harry no existe—_ se recordó con enojo. Solo estaba el Agente 11, que pronto partiría para seducir a otro tipo.

—Bienvenido, A11 —dijo Claudia con una sonrisa. —¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?

—Bien —dijo Harry lacónicamente. — _¿C_ está en su oficina?

—Sí, pero ella quiere que presente el informe de su misión y entregue los datos recuperados al  _Departamento de Inteligencia_  —Claudia miró a Louis por primera vez. —El Agente Tomlinson debe presentarse en persona. Ella lo está esperando —Louis no podía ver la cara de Harry, pero podía ver que sus hombros se tensaban un poco.

—¿Por qué él? —Claudia se encogió de hombros.

 _—C_  no da explicaciones.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y miró a Louis, algo pasó por sus ojos cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Louis lo miró irse, su interior anudado. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Louis se encontró mirándolas estúpidamente, sintiéndose solo y perdido.

Había olvidado cómo era sentirse solo. En realidad lo había olvidado.

—¿Louis? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —sonriendo débilmente a Claudia, Louis tocó la puerta y entró en la oficina de Amanda.

🥀

—Hola Louis —dijo Amanda con una amable sonrisa —Por favor toma asiento.

Lo hizo esperando no verse tan nervioso como se sentía. ¿Qué quería ella de él?

—Con todo respeto señora, no entiendo por qué me ha pedido un informe de misión —dijo Louis —Sin duda, el Agente 11 puede darle todos los detalles —Amanda le dio otra sonrisa.

—Cierto. Pero el Agente 11 no tiene que estar aquí para dar su informe —lo estudió por unos momentos. —Louis, voy a ser directa contigo. Te pedí que vinieras solo porque quería asegurarme que no estuvieras traumatizado por la misión. Obviamente, te habrías sentido presionado por la presencia del Agente 11, y no hubieras podido hablar con franqueza —Louis la miró fijamente.

—¿Qué? —Amanda le dio una mirada comprensiva.

—No debes tener miedo. Puedes ser honesto conmigo, si el Agente 11 te presionó para hacer algo que no querías durante el trascurso de la misión... Eres muy joven e inexperto, y el Agente 11 no tenía derecho a forzarte a hacer nada, misión o no. No apruebo la coacción sexual a los adolescentes.

Louis la miró incrédulo, antes de tener que bajar su mirada para ocultar su ira. El descaro de esa mujer no tenía límites. ¿Lo creía estúpido? Tomando una respiración profunda, Louis la miró a los ojos y dijo tan tranquilamente como pudo,

—Me temo que no entiendo, señora. El Agente 11 no fue más que considerado. Fue de gran apoyo y ayuda para mí cuando lo necesitaba y definitivamente no me obligó a hacer nada que no quisiera. Tengo dieciocho años, señora. Soy un adulto. Un adulto que puede dar su consentimiento.

La sonrisa de la mujer se volvió un poco forzada.

—Ya veo. Puedes irte, Tomlinson —Louis nunca había salido tan rápido de una habitación.

 _—No apruebo la coacción sexual a adolecentes —_ repitió en voz baja, la ira obstruyendo su garganta. Si realmente no lo aprobara no le habría asignado a un adolescente esta misión. No es que se sintiera coaccionado de ningún modo, ni mucho menos, pero era el principio de la cosa.

Ahora que lo pensaba, en retrospectiva, Louis pudo ver los signos de una trampa cuidadosamente tendida. Nunca en ningún momento del informe previo a la misión se dijo explícitamente que debían tener sexo de ser necesario. Estaba fuertemente implícito, pero se podría argumentar que Louis lo había malentendido. Por ende, Amanda podría parecer inocente y culpar a Harry, si Louis expresaba alguna queja, lo que obviamente había esperado.

Se sintió bien decepcionarla. Louis deseó poder decirle lo que pensaba de ella, pero... Una mano lo agarró del brazo y lo tiró hacia una habitación que ni siquiera había notado. El grito de Louis fue interrumpido cuando vio que era Harry.

—¿Qué quería ella? —dijo. Louis echó un vistazo a la cámara de seguridad en la esquina de la habitación. Harry siguió su mirada y asintió. Apretando su muñeca, lo sacó de allí y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Louis estaba tan confundido que le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta que Harry se dirigía a su habitación en las instalaciones de entrenamiento. Tenía sentido, era el único lugar donde se les daba cierta privacidad.

—Hey amigo —dijo Patrick, su compañero de cuarto, cuando vio a Louis. —Es bueno verte de vuelta —miró con incertidumbre a Harry. —¿Estás...?

—Fuera —dijo Harry. —Puedes regresar en una hora.

—Increíble —dijo Louis cuando Patrick se levantó y salió de la habitación sin una queja. Louis se dejó caer en su cama, enterró la cara en la almohada y cerró los ojos.

—No debiste haberle dicho a Patrick que regresara en una hora. No hay mucho qué decir. Amanda sólo trató de hacer que te acusara de inadecuada conducta sexual. Le dije que no hiciste nada que yo no quisiera. Fin de la historia. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte —sólo quería que Harry lo dejara en paz, para poder sentirse miserable en paz. —Adiós ¿no tienes un rico heredero que seducir?

—Por el amor de Dios, Lou...

—¡Deja de llamarme así! —espetó Louis, rodando sobre su espalda y mirando a Harry. —La misión ha terminado. No tienes que ser dulce conmigo, o tocarme, o hablar conmigo... —se le quebró la voz y lo miró con más furia, odiando a este hombre, porque incluso ahora, lo único que quería era envolverse en sus brazos y escuchar dulces mentiras.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con la misión... Pensé que era obvio que no eras solo una misión para mí. Realmente me preocupo por ti ¿por qué es tan difícil de creer?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Louis incrédulo, sentándose. ¿Hablaba en serio? —¡Ni siquiera sé tu verdadero nombre! ¿Cómo se supone que crea todo lo que dices cuando no sé nada de ti? ¡Nunca he conocido a una persona que fuera tan camaleónica!.

Toda la ira pareció desvanecerse del cuerpo de Harry. Suspiró, pasándose una mano por la cara.

—Mi verdadero nombre es Harry —Louis lo miró confundido.

—¿Qué? —Harry se acercó y se sentó junto a él.

—Es algo así como una larga historia —Louis miró su perfil.

—Tengo tiempo —dijo en voz baja, aun tratando de comprender lo que significaba que Harry era en realidad Harry. El Agente 11. Harry estuvo en silencio por un tiempo.

—Mi padre murió cuando tenía once años —dijo al fin. —Accidente de auto. Mi madre se volvió a casar un año después. Odiaba a mi padrastro —hubo algo de tristeza en la sonrisa de Harry. —De adolescente estaba constantemente enojado. Pensé que odiaba a mi madre, también. Me sentí traicionado, como si traicionara a mi padre al volverse a casar tan pronto después de su muerte y con el mejor amigo de él. Tenía en mente que debía haber estado engañando a mi padre antes de su muerte.

—¿Lo estaba? —dijo Louis en voz baja. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No lo creo, pero en aquel entonces estaba seguro de eso y no quería vivir con ellos. Me escapé de casa cuatro veces antes que mi madre finalmente se diera por vencida y pidiera a los parientes de mi padre que me acogieran.

—¿Entonces, creciste con tus parientes?

—No —dijo —Mi padre... pertenecía a una rama antigua de una familia muy influyente, por lo que todos sus parientes eran un grupo de  _snobs_ ricos. Todos me miraban raro —Harry parecía casi divertido. —Probablemente puedes adivinar lo que pasó —Louis inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¿No podías soportar a tus parientes  _snobs_ y huiste de nuevo? —Harry asintió con un bufido.

—Me creía algo así como un rebelde. Esa vez, viví en las calles por un tiempo, metiéndome en problemas y apenas saliendo de ellos. Pero cuando cumplí los quince años, crecí un poco y me di cuenta que en realidad no odiaba a mi madre y que me había equivocado en la forma que la traté. La extrañaba —Harry hizo una pausa. —Pero fue demasiado tarde. Ella había muerto mientras yo no estaba. Complicaciones durante el trabajo de parto —la cara de Harry estaba completamente en blanco. —Ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada.

 _Oh._ Louis hizo una mueca interiormente.

—Lo siento —dijo tocando la mano de Harry con incertidumbre. Había pensado que sería incómodo, pero en el momento que tocó a Harry, sus manos se amoldaron inmediato, entrelazando sus dedos. Se habían acostumbrado a tomarse de las manos. Harry bajó la vista hacia sus manos.

—Sí —dijo —Yo también.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Harry jugando distraídamente con los dedos de Louis. Cuando Louis comenzó a pensar que Harry no iba a continuar, lo hizo.

—Después de eso... probablemente puedes adivinar que me sentí como una mierda —dijo Harry. —Me convertí en una bala perdida. Cuando tenía dieciséis años, terminé en la cárcel después de apuñalar al líder de una pandilla de Londres, pero el  _M16_ me sacó y limpió mi registro —sonrió con saña. —Ellos estaban reclutando. Querían a alguien joven y capaz, alguien a quien pudieran moldear de la forma que quisieran y no dolía que yo perteneciera a una familia antigua y pudieran utilizarme para infiltrarse en la clase alta si alguna vez lo necesitaban.

—¿Por qué finges que tu verdadero nombre es solo una tapadera? —murmuró Louis. Mirando sus dedos entrelazados. La mano de Louis no era pequeña, de ninguna manera, pero la mano de Harry la hacía parecer así. Lo hizo sentirse raro. No pudo apartar la mirada.

—Es una tapadera en cierto modo —dijo Harry. —El hecho que sea mi nombre de pila no significa que la gente sepa que Harry Styles es una persona real. No lo es. Mi educación es bastante real, como mi trabajo en  _Grayguard_ , pero la mayoría de mis intereses y preferencias son falsas. Incluso mis parientes no tienen idea que no soy realmente gay. Cuando fui asignado a esta misión hace dos años, "salí del closet" y comencé a construir mi cubierta. Por el bien de esta misión, se supone que Harry Styles es el hombre perfecto de los sueños de Niall Horan: un hombre gay, seguro, confiado, que quiere una relación seria y una familia. Esta fachada no es más real que cualquier otra que he tenido.

—¿Niall Horan? —dijo Louis mirándolo a los ojos. —¿Es a él a quien se supone debes seducir? Ni siquiera sabía que era gay —Harry alzó las cejas.

—¿Lo conoces? —Louis resopló.

—Soy un ladrón, Hazz. Él es el heredero del hombre más rico de Inglaterra. Saber sobre gente rica era parte de mi trabajo —también sabía que Niall Horan era muy lindo. No era guapo ni siquiera hermoso: era lindo. Tan lindo que incluso un hombre hétero podría sentirse atraído por él. Louis aclaró su garganta. —Entonces, ¿Cuándo comienzas oficialmente tu misión? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que has estado esperando?.

—Sí —dijo Harry comenzando a juguetear con los dedos de Louis otra vez. —Necesitaba hacer mi cubierta a prueba de balas, y tuvimos que esperar que informaran sobre Horan empezado a confiar en su hijo. Sabemos que envió a su hijo a Rusia el invierno pasado para representarlo en esa sucursal de Horan Industries. Curiosamente, Niall desapareció en febrero después de una reunión con Zayn Malik, el multimillonario ruso sospechoso de ser el jefe de la mafia rusa —Louis frunció el ceño

—Espera. ¿Niall Horan fue secuestrado? No lo sabía.

—No muchos lo hicieron. Su padre en su mayoría logró mantenerlo en silencio. Ni siquiera llamó a la policía. Pero el mejor amigo de Niall, mi primo James, en realidad, convenció a su padre, un político muy influyente, para que le pidiera ayuda al M16 —Harry sonrió. —Fue algo gracioso. Ya sabíamos de la desaparición de Niall, pero tuvimos que fingir que no. Sin embargo, James sí confirmó que Niall fue a ver a Zayn Malik antes de desaparecer, por lo que no fue del todo inútil. Parece que Horan finalmente comenzó a confiar en su hijo por lo que mi misión puede comenzar oficialmente ahora que Niall ha regresado.

—Espera, ¿encontraron a Niall? —dijo Louis de nuevo.

—No hace mucho tiempo —dijo Harry, su pulgar acariciando la delgada piel entre los dedos de Louis. —Fue interrogado por nuestros agentes, pero no sacaron mucho. Niall dice no saber quién lo secuestró o por qué. Dijo que no era Zayn Malik, que fue secuestrado unas horas después de su reunión con el ruso —Louis miró a Harry con curiosidad.

—¿No lo crees? —desenredando sus manos, Harry tocó la nariz de Louis con su pulgar, su expresión suave pero triste.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta que no debería hablarte de esto. Es clasificado por una razón. Esa pequeña cara tuya es un peligro para la seguridad nacional —Louis sonrió, con las mejillas calientes.

—¡Demasiado tarde! No puedes echarte para atrás. Sigue hablando —Harry resopló, su dedo golpeando el pequeño hoyuelo que apareció en la mejilla de Louis cuando sonrió.

—Sí, creo que Niall miente —dijo. —La pregunta es ¿por qué?... de todos modos, la misión ha sido aprobada, así que lo averiguaré pronto.

 _Correcto_. El buen humor de Louis se desplomó.

—Entonces... —dijo mirando a cualquier parte menos a Harry. —Si vas a enfocarte en esa misión, ¿significa que dejarás de venir a la sede?

—Sí —dijo Harry. —Tan pronto como empiece a salir con su hijo, Horan probablemente me haga seguir por su gente. Es así de paranoico.

—¿Él sabe que su hijo es gay?

—Parece que Niall piensa que su padre no sabe que es gay, pero estamos seguros que Horan sí lo sabe. Siguió a los dos últimos novios de Niall. Asustó a uno de ellos, en realidad. Pero hasta donde sabemos, no se ha enfrentado a Niall todavía. Tal vez está esperando que sea solo una fase y su hijo lo supere.

—Buena suerte con eso —dijo Louis con burla, casi sintiendo pena por Niall, antes de recordar que pronto él estaría saliendo con su Harry.

 _No es tuyo,_ dijo una voz mordaz en su cabeza. Tenía tanto derecho a reclamar a Harry, como lo tenía Niall Horan. Menos, en realidad. Fue una píldora amarga que tragar.

Louis se puso de pie y caminó hacia su maleta. Alguien debió haberla dejado mientras hablaba con Amanda. Comenzó a desempacar, a pesar de no tener prisa por hacerlo. Necesitaba algo en que ocuparse mientras fingía que todo estaba bien, que estaba totalmente bien con Harry seduciendo a otro chico. Un chico muy lindo, muy rico y bien educado. Louis miró sin parpadear la camiseta verde que tenía en sus manos. Era una de las pocas camisetas propias que no había descartado después de convertirse en un pasante del  _M16_. Estaba raída y desteñida debido a demasiadas lavadas, pero no tenía agujeros, lo cual era bastante bueno. Se preguntó si Niall Horan alguna vez usó algo así. Louis casi se rió ante este pensamiento.

—Todavía estás enojado —afirmó Harry.

—No —dijo honestamente Louis. Ya no estaba enojado. Ahora creía que a Harry le importaba un poco; no le habría contado algo sobre su vida y su misión si no le importara ni siquiera un poco. Simplemente, no cambiaba nada. —Así que no puedes venir a la sede, eso significa que no te veré por un largo tiempo, ¿verdad? —dijo Louis, mirando sin ver realmente su maleta. —Meses, ¿no?

Había oído que misiones como esa podrían llevar mucho tiempo. Algunas veces años. Su garganta se contrajo, y Louis se encontró agarrando fuertemente la camiseta en su mano. Era solo un crush. Solo un pequeño flechazo. No había ninguna razón para que su pecho doliera así.

—Probablemente —dijo Harry después de un momento. Louis asintió con la cabeza. ¿Por qué no se iba? Sintió, más que escuchar a Harry acercarse. Se puso rígido, sus dedos temblaban. Podía sentir al hombre cerca, justo detrás de él.

—Lou —dijo en voz baja, poniendo la mano en la nuca de Louis. Éste se estremeció. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no apoyarse en el toque. —A partir de mañana, no puedo estar mucho por aquí —dijo Harry —Te daré mi número, el que el  _M16_ no conoce. Si algo sucede, si Amanda intenta algo otra vez o te asigna otra misión o alguien te causa problemas, me llamas. ¿Entendido?

Louis se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que probó su sangre. Una parte de él odiaba a Harry por esto, por cuidarlo y darle una estúpida esperanza. Asintió, sacando su teléfono emitido por el  _M16_.

—No, se realiza un seguimiento a tu teléfono y se graban todas las conversaciones. Aquí —Harry sacó un teléfono móvil, aparentemente idéntico al de Louis y se lo dio. —Un teléfono desechable. Ya puse mi número allí. No dejes que nadie sepa que lo tienes.

Louis se levantó lentamente, tomó el teléfono y miró al hombre. Harry tenía una expresión muy extraña en su rostro. Era intensa pero difícil de leer. Miro a Louis por un largo rato antes de acercarse un paso. Louis le devolvió la mirada, sin aliento con el corazón latiéndole como loco, y pensó que tal vez...

—Cuídate, Bambi —Harry le dio una palmada en el hombro y salió de la habitación. Louis se movió hacia su cama, se sentó y dejó caer su cara entre sus manos

—Idiota —susurró.

A veces se preguntaba qué pensaría su madre de él si estuviera viva. Probablemente estaría avergonzada de dar a luz a una estúpida y patética cosa como él.

🥀

Maldita sea.

Las manos de Harry se apretaron en el volante. No miró el espejo retrovisor cuando la sede desapareció de la vista. Él tenía más autocontrol que esto. Apenas.

—Jodidamente ridículo —murmuró en voz baja. No solo era completamente incapaz de resistirse a Lou cuando le preguntaba algo, sino que también tenía que reprimir las ideas totalmente locas y paranoicas que algo le sucedería al chico si él no estaba allí para protegerlo.

Lou no necesitaba protección. Él no estaba indefenso ni era ingenuo. Había sobrevivido más de una década en las calles. No necesitaba que Harry le tomara de la mano. Él estaría bien mientras Harry se concentraba en la misión Horan, incluso si la misión duraba meses.

Sus labios se adelgazaron ante la idea. Harry tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que había conocido al niño tan solo durante un mes. No era suficiente tiempo para estar tan... atado. Además, estar un tiempo separados les haría bien. Lou superaría su flechazo y encontraría otro objeto para sus afectos. Cuando Harry se diera cuenta, probablemente Lou le contaría sobre un chico de su edad del cual estaba enamorado, y ya no se vería aturdido y drogado cada vez que Harry lo tocara.

La presencia de este extraño sentimiento, demostró que definitivamente, necesitaba una distancia saludable del niño.

🥀

Duró tres horas.

En su defensa, tenía una buena razón para llamar a Lou. O eso se dijo a sí mismo. Lou respondió al cuarto timbre.

 _—¿Hazz? —_ Harry se enderezó en el sofá. El chico sonaba como si hubiera estado llorando.

—¿Estás bien? —oyó que Louis respiraba profundamente antes de decir.

 _—Sí, estoy bien. Solo estaba durmiendo la siesta. ¿Algo va mal? —_ Harry frunció el ceño, seguro que no le creía.

—No. Sólo quería saber exactamente que dijo Amanda.

 _—Oh. Ya te lo dije —_ Harry hizo una mueca.

—Lo sé, pero necesito detalles.

 _—Ella quería meterte en problemas —_ dijo Lou.  _—Trató de hacerme decir que me obligaste a tener relaciones sexuales —_ se burló.  _—Realmente tuvo el descaro de fingir que era comprensiva, como si no tuviera idea que fue ella quien te ordenó que me reclutas para esa misión, perfectamente consciente que probablemente habría algún tipo de sexo involucrado. Fingió que era tu idea, que tus acciones no fueron autorizadas —_ Harry tarareó pensativamente.

—Interesante.

_—¿Por qué te odia?_

—Ella piensa que estoy detrás de su trabajo.

_—¿Lo estás?._

—Quizás.

— _¿En serio? ¿Quieres ser el jefe del M16? —_ Harry hizo una mueca. Querer era una palabra demasiado fuerte.

—En unos años, tal vez. Es algo que consideraría.

 _—¿No eres un poco joven para el trabajo? —_ Harry se encogió un poco de hombros.

—Tengo suficiente experiencia. La edad podría ser algo positivo. La razón por la cual los altos mandos están considerando reemplazar a Amanda es porque ella está demasiado pasada de moda. Tecnológicamente estamos bastante atrás de agencias de inteligencia como la  _CIA_ y no porque no tengamos el cerebro. Amanda se arraiga en sus viejas costumbres y se niega a dar suficiente financiación al Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo. A veces es frustrante porque, por ejemplo, nuestra última misión hubiese sido mucho más fácil si tuviéramos algo de la tecnología que posee la  _CIA_. Así que sí, a veces es tentador tomar el control del  _M16_ , para que así ya no estemos atrapados en el siglo pasado.

— _Pero el programa pirata que los hackers nos dieron era bastante bueno —_ dijo Louis, con sonrisa en su voz. _—Puede que hubiese o no hecho una copia ilegal para mí._

Harry sonrió, el alivio corría a través de él ante el tono en la voz de Lou. Había empezado a pensar que no podría volver a escucharlo.

—Fingiré que no escuché eso —dijo secamente.

 _—¿Escuchar qué? —_ dijo Lou, su voz inocente y dulce.

Harry se rió. Podía imaginar vívidamente sus grandes ojos azules mirándolo con fingida confusión e inocencia. Si Lou estuviera aquí, lo haría, besaría su nariz respingona. O tal vez su mejilla. Lou se sonrojaría, y haría esa cosa subconsciente que siempre hacía cuando Harry lo tocaba, apoyarse en su toque, como pidiendo más. Él siempre quería más.

 _—¿Hazz? —_ dijo Lou con incertidumbre, devolviéndolo al presente. Harry negó con la cabeza, estaba perplejo por sus propios pensamientos.

—Lo siento. Me distraje por un momento —se frotó un dedo entre sus cejas, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Louis?

 _—¿Qué? —_ Harry no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de preguntar.

—¿Estamos bien? —sonó tan extraño como lo había esperado. Le estaba preguntando a un niño de dieciocho años con quien había compartido una misión, si estaban bien, aunque objetivamente no había hecho nada malo. No debería haber importado que Lou estuviera molesto por su próxima misión.

 _—¿Hay un nosotros? —_ dijo Louis. Harry cerró los ojos.

—No estaría preguntando si no fuera así. No quiero que pienses que no te quiero ahora que la misión ha terminado —hubo un silencio en la línea.

 _—¿Lo haces? —_ la vulnerabilidad absoluta en la voz de Lou hizo que el pecho de Harry se apretara con protección.

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño —se escuchó decir. Inmediatamente, Harry hizo una mueca. No debería haber usado el  _cariño_. La misión había terminado y continuar usando palabras cariñosas simplemente jodería la cabeza de Lou, la de ambos. Las cosas ya eran suficientemente complicadas.

 _—No estaba seguro que lo hicieras —_ confesó Louis, honesto. Harry no necesitaba verlo para saber que Lou estaba sonriendo, solo un poco. Al darse cuenta que también estaba sonriendo, Harry se pasó una mano por la cara, sintiendo un malestar en el estómago. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

—Tengo que irme —dijo lacónicamente y terminó la llamada. Inmediatamente se sintió como un idiota, un idiota más grande de lo que ya era.

🥀

Lou lo llamó dos horas después.

 _—Hola —_ dijo sonando tímido pero decidido. Harry podía imaginarlo preocupado, mordiendo su labio. La barbilla de Lou apoyada en sus rodillas. La imagen era inquietantemente vívida en su mente.

—Hola —dijo abriendo la nevera —¿Está todo bien?

 _—Sí —_ dijo Lou.  _—Es solo que... colgaste sin decir adiós y yo solo estaba... —_ se detuvo antes de gemir. Sonaba mortificado. — _Básicamente, soy ese chico pegajoso y poco atractivo que quiere asegurarse que la gente no lo odie en secreto. Por favor, ignórame. Estoy enganchado y nunca más volveré a usa un teléfono —_ Harry se encontró sonriendo.

—No te odio en secreto. Estamos bien. Lo siento si te di la impresión de no querer hablar contigo.

 _—¿Entonces por qué colgaste tan bruscamente? —_ Harry vaciló. Su primer instinto fue mentir, con su trabajo, siempre lo fue, antes de recordar que la honestidad debía ir en ambos sentidos.

—Para ser sincero, quería dejar de hablar contigo —dijo cerrando el refrigerador con la nota mental de ir de compras lo antes posible. —Pero no te odio en secreto.

Hubo un silencio en la línea. Harry caminó hacia su computadora portátil y se sentó frente a ella de nuevo. La imagen de Niall Horan lo miró desde la pantalla. Niall parecía bastante más joven que sus veintitrés años. Con su cabello dorado, rasgos finos y labios rojos, objetivamente, era muy guapo. Era más guapo que la mayoría de mujeres que Harry conocía. Era una pena que no pudiera sentir un destello de atracción por él, lo que hacía su misión más difícil.

Fingir deseo no era fácil, ni siquiera para alguien experto como él. Siempre hubo comentarios, pero la falta de erección era lo más condenatorio. Había estado mirando esa foto durante la última hora, tratando de encontrar algo sobre Niall que lo atrajera, no podía tomar viagra cada vez que saliera con Niall. Era una de las razones por las que Harry odiaba las misiones de este tipo, especialmente cuando el objetivo era masculino.

No siempre se sintió atraído por las mujeres que se suponía debía seducir, pero con las mujeres era más fácil engañar a su cuerpo. Hasta el momento no había tenido éxito en convencer a su cuerpo que quería a Niall Horan. Por supuesto, el hecho que sus pensamientos siguieran volviendo a Lou con irritante frecuencia, no lo ayudaban exactamente a concentrarse en el trabajo.

 _—¿Entonces por qué? —_ dijo Lou por fin. Harry se reclinó en su asiento.

—Colgué antes de poder decir algo estúpido. Más estúpido de lo que ya había dicho. Todavía no podía creer que te hubiera llamado así, Louis —Cristo, ¿estaba loco?

_—¿Qué quieres decir?_

—Mira —Harry dijo con un suspiro. —Intento no ser un idiota. Sé que no es bueno darle alas a alguien. No quise hacerlo, pero... no puedo ser tan firme contigo como debería ser —debería haber sido más firme con Lou acerca de su pequeño crush, en lugar de llamarlo con palabras cariñosas.

 _—Espera —_ dijo Lou sonando como si estuviera dividido entre reír y suspirar.  _—Si es porque me llamas bebé; sé que no me ves de esa manera. No te preocupes. No estoy flipando._

—Aun así —dijo Harry —Debería... debería haber una línea. Soy el adulto responsable debería ser más responsable. Pero en lugar de ser responsable, sigo resbalándome y tratándote como...  _—Mi bebé_  —No puedo ser tan firme contigo como debería ser.

 _—Awww —_ Louis sonaba como si estuviera sonriendo.  _—¿Estás diciendo que me quieres demasiado, Hazz? —_ Harry sonrió tristemente. Si solo fuera así de simple.

—Supongo que me siento un poco apegado a ti, azulcito—prácticamente podía escuchar la sonrisa de Lou.

 _—Por supuesto que sí —_ dijo. — _Tengo una personalidad arrolladora._

—Sí —dijo Harry sonriendo débilmente. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, pero esta vez el silencio fue cómodo.

 _—Sé que no puedes venir a la sede_  —dijo Lou de repente.  _—¿Pero puedo ir a tu casa? ¿Cuándo tenga tiempo? —_ Harry miró la imagen de Niall sin verla realmente. Cuando no respondió de inmediato, Lou murmuró con una sonrisa incómoda.  _—Está bien, pretendamos que no dije nada._

—Será tan sospechoso como ir a la sede —dijo. —Mi casa probablemente será vigilada después que Horan se entere que salgo con su hijo.

_—Oh... Bueno. Lo entiendo. Olvídalo, fue estúpido de mi parte sugerir eso de todos modos._

Harry hizo una mueca. A veces, la inseguridad de Lou era desgarradora.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre prestar atención a lo que dice la gente, en lugar de dejar que tus opiniones preconcebidas afecten tu juicio? Todo lo que dije fue que no puedes venir a mi casa desde la sede, tarde o temprano llevarás a Horan al  _M16_ , no importa cuán cuidadoso seas.

_—¡No lo haré!._

—Lo harás. Eres muy talentoso en lo que haces, pero todavía eres un pasante. No tienes experiencia y cometerás un error, porque cada alumno lo hace —Lou guardó silencio, claramente desanimado. Harry apretó la mandíbula.  _No te atrevas_ , dijo su parte racional. Pero otra voz susurró que Lou estaba triste, Lou estaba solo y vulnerable, y Lou lo necesitaba. —Pero es posible que puedas quedarte conmigo si quieres —dijo Harry encogiéndose por su autocontrol o por la falta de él.

 _—¿Qué? —_ Lou sonaba tan atónito como parte de Harry lo hacía, ante su propia sugerencia. Él era un hombre muy privado. Trató de mantener su vida personal tan lejos de la vida profesional como fue posible. En su década con el  _M16_ , nunca le había ofrecido a un colega que se quedara con él. La mayoría de sus colegas ni siquiera sabían dónde vivía.

Y ahora estaba ofreciendo compartir su casa con un chico de dieciocho años que conocía hace un mes. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Nunca se había apegado a alguien tan rápido y tan fuerte. Si Lou fuera una mujer, Harry podría haber culpado a un enamoramiento. Como Lou era un niño, estaba irritado y desconcertado por la intensidad de ese vínculo.

Sin mencionar que invitar a un chico gay que tenía un crush por él, a vivir en su casa, era lo opuesto a hacer algo inteligente. Era la definición de irresponsable. Pero aparentemente, si Lou estaba molesto, todo su pensamiento racional se iba por la ventana.

Increíble. Harry se apretó el puente de la nariz y le explicó:

—No hay reglas que te prohíban vivir en otro lugar que no sea el centro de entrenamiento. Mientras puedas tener un entrenador calificado, ni siquiera tendrás que ir a la sede hasta tus exámenes dentro de unos meses.

 _—¿Y tú eres un entrenador calificado? —_ dijo Louis. Harry sonrió un poco.

—No, pero soy la segunda mejor opción. Todos los agentes de mi rango están calificados para entrenar a los novatos.

—¿Pero no echará a perder tu cubierta? Sería sospechoso si alguien con quien no estás relacionado vive contigo.

—En realidad —dijo pensativamente —Es probable que parezca menos sospechoso si vives conmigo. Si Richard Horan logra descubrir que estaba en ese crucero, también descubrirá que compre una mascota en la subasta. Será más sospechoso si mi  _sugar baby_  desaparece repentinamente después que llegué a casa.

—¿Pero qué pasa con Niall? —dijo Lou. —No se emocionará exactamente si descubre que estás viviendo con el  _sugar baby_  que compraste en un crucero fetichista. Va a contradecir tu imagen de hombre confiable que busca una relación seria. —Harry lanzó un suspiro.

—Lo sé —la misión Brylsko había comprometido su cubierta de cualquier manera. —Trataré de no traer a Niall a casa, pero si se entera de ti, le diré que eras un niño sin hogar que vi hace unos años, por lo que sentí pena y te llevé a casa. Obviamente, diré que eres heterosexual.

—No funcionará si Niall descubre el crucero de los  _sugar daddies_  —señaló Louis haciendo de abogado del diablo. Harry tarareó de acuerdo, considerando y descartando varias ideas.

—Podría decir que te traje a casa cuando tenías, digamos, quince años —dijo Harry. —Tú viviste conmigo por un tiempo, pero luego te enojaste y huiste cuando descubriste que estaba considerando establecerme y formar mi propia familia. Le diré a Niall que tienes problemas de confianza y abandono. Es por eso que huiste y no pude encontrarte. Luego escuché de alguien que estabas desesperado por dinero y te registraste para un crucero poco fiable. Por supuesto que tuve que interferir, pero no podía simplemente arrastrarte hasta aquí, así que tuve que comprarte para mantenerte a salvo de hombres y mujeres pervertidos. Así que aquí estamos.

—Eso... —dijo Lou —Eso podría funcionar, en realidad. Explica perfectamente por qué alguien como Harry Styles estaría en un crucero como ese —hizo una pausa antes de decir en voz baja: —¿De verdad quieres que viva contigo?

Cristo, Harry quería abrazarlo.

—Sí, Lou. Empaca tus cosas. Hablaré con Amanda y te recogeré en unas horas.

—Ella te odia. ¿Estás seguro que ella no dirá que no?.

Harry sonrió sombríamente.

—Estoy seguro.

🥀

Con su bolso al hombro, Louis salió del ascensor y se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Amanda parada allí, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda, su postura recta y su expresión fría.

¿Lo estaba esperando? Una sensación de terror lo llenó, su entusiasmo se desvaneció en incertidumbre. Había archivado los formularios apropiados que Harry le había indicado pero a pesar de las palabras de Harry, Louis no estaba tan seguro que Amanda no le prohibiera salir de la sede y vivir con él.

—¿Señora?— dijo con cautela —¿Puedo irme? ¿Verdad? Me lo permitieron.

—Por supuesto que puedes irte, Louis —dijo ella con una sonrisa amable. —Pero ten cuidado. Ahora entiendo por qué te negaste a presentar ninguna queja contra el Agente 11 —sus labios se curvaron. —El Agente 11 tiene... un cierto efecto en algunas mujeres, y parece que tú también fuiste víctima de ello. Por supuesto, no es tu culpa. Eres joven e impresionable, y él es un experto en manipular personas.

Louis sonrió. Posiblemente tan falso como ella.

—Gracias por advertirme, señora. Es muy amable de su parte. Ahora si me disculpa...

Salió del edificio antes que ella pudiera detenerlo. Maldita sea, incluso Brylsko parecía mucho más agradable que Amanda. Suspirando, Louis se recordó a sí mismo que no era imparcial y que esto probablemente, estaba afectando su juicio. Amanda debía tener cualidades admirables también. Obviamente, era muy capaz y ambiciosa si había logrado un trabajo tan prestigioso. No debe haber sido fácil tener éxito en un campo gobernado por hombres. Sus palabras lo molestaron, pero no por las razones que ella creía.

Le molestaba que sus palabras no lograran plantar ni una pizca de duda en él. Confiaba absolutamente en Harry. Confiaba en él mucho más allá de un simple enamoramiento. 

El sonido de una bocina de automóvil hizo que Louis saltara. Miró a su alrededor hasta que su mirada se posó en el Mercedes plateado. Cuando vio a Harry detrás del volante, su corazón se sacudió y se sonrojó sin ningún motivo.

 _Ugh_. Sonriendo tímidamente caminó hacia el auto y se subió al asiento del pasajero, poniendo su bolsa a sus pies.

—¿Siempre ha sido Amanda tan espeluznante? —dijo. —Trató de convencerme que eres un gran lobo malo manipulando a un chico ingenuo e impresionable como yo —Harry encendió el motor.

—No, ella no siempre es así. Simplemente, se siente amenazada y no es de las que se hunden sin luchar.

—Es malvada —se quejó Louis. Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Ella no es malvada, Lou. No es más malvada o manipuladora que yo —Louis frunció el ceño, en desacuerdo y sin entender cómo Harry podía estar tan tranquilo al respecto.

—Ella está tratando de meterte en problemas.

—No es la primera vez y no será la última —dijo Harry volviendo sus ojos a la carretera. Louis miró su perfil. Harry se había afeitado. Se veía muy bien con algo de ligera barba, pero la vista de su mandíbula bien afeitada y la piel besada por el sol de su garganta, causaron que a Lou se le hiciera agua la boca.

Quería lamer esa línea de su mandíbula y luego acariciar el cuello de Harry. Quería... Él quería...

La mirada de Louis se movió impotente ante los bronceados y musculosos antebrazos de Harry, expuestos por sus mangas dobladas. Arrancando sus ojos hambrientos, Louis apretó sus manos en puños. Tal vez no había sido una buena idea aceptar vivir con Harry, después de todo.

—¿Cómo la convenciste para dejarme vivir contigo? —dijo Louis mirándose las manos.

—No necesitaba mucha convicción. Ella sabe que es su culpa que mi cubierta haya sido comprometida. Le advertí, ella no escuchó. Ahora debemos trabajar con eso. Sabe que la desaparición de mi  _sugar baby_  en mi vida haría las cosas aún más sospechosas. Puede que no le guste todo lo que quiero, pero no es estúpida. Ella sabe lo importante que es mi misión. No permitirá que sus rencores personales la vuelvan a afectar.

Louis no estaba del todo seguro, pero no discutió. Harry la conocía mejor que él. Cuando llegaron a una hermosa casa en Kensington, probablemente no debería haberse sorprendido tanto como lo hizo. Sabía que Harry Styles era supuestamente rico y exitoso, por lo que no era de extrañar que tuviera una casa en uno de los barrios londinenses más exclusivos. Pero todavía se sentía surrealista mientras seguía a Harry dentro de la casa.

La casa era bonita y elegante, tanto por fuera como por dentro, pero para sorpresa y alivio de Louis, era hogareña y parecía habitada, en absoluto tan impersonal e intimidantemente perfecta como había esperado. El enorme sofá en la sala de estar parecía particularmente cómodo e invitante, y Louis se tendió sobre él con un suspiro de felicidad.

—Por supuesto, ponte cómodo —dijo Harry con ironía, pero sus ojos eran suaves mientras lo miraba. Cogió la bolsa de Louis y desapareció en la habitación de invitados.

—¡Pide pizza, Hazz! —gritó Louis —Con pepperoni, tocino y salchicha. 

—¿Quieres que te prepare un baño de burbujas también?

—¡Gran idea! —dijo Louis sonriendo cuando escuchó a Harry reír y llamarlo  _bebé perezoso._ Había una sensación burbujeante en su pecho que le hacía imposible dejar de sonreír.

¿Era así cómo se sentía la felicidad?

🥀

Una semana después, Louis estaba seguro que nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida. Vivir con Harry fue incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado. Había esperado sentirse un poco incómodo, como solía hacerlo cuando se quedaba en la casa de alguien, pero Harry nunca lo había hecho sentir como inoportuno o intruso.

El único problema era que vivir con Harry no le ayudaba exactamente a deshacerse de su crush.  _Crush_. Esa palabra parecía tan inadecuada para la cálida sensación que llenaba su corazón mientras lo veía preparar el desayuno, con ojos soñolientos, sin afeitar y un poco gruñón. Louis quería acercarse y besarlo, tanto que sentía que se estaba ahogando por la necesidad.

Odiaba ver a Harry irse a trabajar, pero amaba cuando llegaba a casa. No importaba lo cansado que estuviese, siempre tenía una sonrisa para él. Parecía feliz de ver a Louis, feliz de pasar el tiempo con él después del trabajo, feliz de entrenarlo, feliz de tenerlo cerca.

A veces, Louis lo convencía de jugar videojuegos  _—¿por qué incluso tenía un Xbox si nunca lo usaba?—_  y algunas veces entrenaban en el gimnasio de la planta baja, pero la mayoría, solo pasaban el tiempo juntos y miraban películas. Esas eran las favoritas de Louis. Esta era una de esas noches.

Estaban tendidos en el sofá, la televisión era la única fuente de luz en la habitación. La cabeza de Louis en el regazo de Harry, los dedos de éste acariciando distraídamente su cabello mientras miraban la película. Si alguien preguntaba, Louis no podría explicar cómo terminaron así: comenzaron en extremos opuesto del sofá con una distancia muy respetable entre ellos. Fue realmente desconcertante. No parecía importar lo duro que Louis intentara no estar demasiado necesitado del afecto de Harry; nunca funcionaba.

Independientemente de cómo habían terminado así, Louis sabía que probablemente debía alejarse, pero Dios, no podía. Los dedos de Harry trazaban patrones en su cuero cabelludo, movimientos pequeños que producían escalofríos en todo su cuerpo. Sintió que estaba flotando, una profunda satisfacción lo recorría con cada toque suave. No quería que esto terminara nunca.

—Hey —murmuró Harry mirándolo. —¿Por qué sonríes?

¿Lo estaba? Louis se encogió de hombros, sonriendo impotente. Miró a Harry a los ojos, su pecho se hinchó con esa sensación cálida e inmensa que temía nombrar.

—Esto es probablemente muy tonto, pero te adoro. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Harry se inclinó y lo besó en la nariz. Arrugando su nariz, Louis se rió. —No cuenta, ¿sabes? Di algo. Algo tonto —Harry soltó un bufido.

—Lou, hay un espía/asesino del  _SIS_ acariciando tu cabello. No hay nada más tonto que eso —Louis hizo un puchero.

—Apestas —Harry se rió. Su pulgar presionando contra el labio inferior de Louis.

—Deja de hacer pucheros. Los agentes secretos no hacen pucheros.

—Este lo hace —Louis dijo con arrogancia y lamió el pulgar de Harry.

—Asqueroso —dijo Harry pero no retiro su mano.

—No estoy de acuerdo —dijo Louis lamiendo de nuevo el pulgar. Sus parpados se cerraron. El sabor de la piel de Harry, la sensación de algo duro en su boca lo estaba dejando mareado y excitado.

Dios. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que se la había chupado.

—Jesús, Lou —dijo Harry sonando un poco estrangulado, quitó el pulgar. Se sintió como un baldado de agua helada. Louis abrió sus ojos, su cara caliente de vergüenza.

—Lo siento —dijo torpemente. —Probablemente hayas notado que tengo un gran caso de fijación oral —forzó una carcajada. —Si no quieres que te la chupe, será mejor que no me metas cosas en la boca —Harry se rió. Era difícil leer su expresión en el tenue resplandor de la televisión. —¿Podemos por favor olvidarlo? —dijo Louis con una mueca —Saldré a buscar a alguien —Louis reprimió otra mueca. No estaba exactamente ansioso por chupar el pene de un tipo al azar, pero no podía dejar que su frustración sexual forzara las cosas entre ellos. Louis suspiró. —Estaba planeando salir a echar un polvo de todos modos. Me ayudará a deshacerme de este molesto enamoramiento —Harry retiró su mano del cabello de Louis.

—Sí, probablemente sería mejor si sales y... te relacionas con alguien de tu edad —su voz sonó un poco extraña: incómoda y rígida, casi como si la idea de un encuentro gay fuera asquerosa. Louis frunció el ceño.

—Nunca te había considerado un homófobo.

—Por supuesto que no lo soy —dijo Harry, sus cejas se juntaron —Es solo... las relaciones de una noche pueden ser peligrosas. Hay un montón de raros por ahí —poniendo los ojos en blanco, Louis se sentó.

—Soy un niño grande, Harry. Puedo cuidarme a mí mismo —se dirigió a su habitación. Si quería tener a alguien, debía cambiar. Trató de ignorar el nudo de incomodidad que crecía en su estómago.

¿Por qué se sentía como si fuera a engañar a Harry?

🥀

Lou salió de su habitación quince minutos más tarde, vestido con una camiseta negra y un par de jeans ajustados que mostraban su fantástico trasero y  sus bonitas piernas. Cuando Lou se inclinó para agarrar su teléfono de la mesa del café, Harry frunció los labios y miró hacia otro lado.

—Probablemente no regrese hasta mañana —dijo Lou. —¿Puedo llevar tu auto? —Harry se dirigió a la puerta.

—Te llevaré.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Louis lo alcanzó en el camino de entrada. —¡De ninguna manera!

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Harry subiéndose a su auto. —¿Crees que nunca he estado en un club gay?

—No es eso —dijo Lou subiéndose en el asiento del pasajero. —Joder, esto es raro, Hazz. No te quiero allí mientras yo... —se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, parecía avergonzado.

—Dame la dirección —dijo Harry en voz baja, Lou le dio la dirección. Encendió el auto, su cara cuidadosamente inexpresiva. Lou tenía toda la razón: no era una pequeña virgen ingenua cuya virtud necesitaba protección. Él podría cuidarse sólo. Si quería chupar el pene de un extraño, no era su asunto.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Louis mirando a Harry con cautela.

—Por supuesto —Lou se encogió de hombros un poco.

—Te ves un poco enojado.

Harry estaba tan sorprendido que casi se estrella contra el automóvil al frente de ellos.  _Mierda_. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien había adivinado correctamente que estaba enojado y le habló de eso. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan transparente?

—Estoy preocupado —dijo con la mirada fija al frente. —Los polvos de una noche a menudo suelen salir mal. No quiero que te lastimen —Louis suspiró.

—Supongo que es dulce de tu parte, pero por última vez: no soy un bebé. Estaré bien. Prométeme que no interferirás —Harry no dijo nada. —Hazz —dijo Lou.

—Lo prometo —dijo lacónicamente. No hablaron por el resto del camino.

El club estaba muy concurrido, pero afortunadamente la música no era demasiado fuerte. Harry pidió una cerveza que no tenía la intención de beber, se apoyó en la barra y siguió a Lou con los ojos. Esos jeans eran jodidamente obscenos. Hacían que Harry se sintiera incómodo y nervioso. Tuvo que resistir el impulso de encontrar una manta y envolver a Lou para que nadie pudiera mirarlo.

—¿Novio? —gritó una voz masculina sobre la música. Harry miró al hombre, alto, rubio... Irrelevante, antes de volver a mirar a Louis. Estaba bailando con alguien ahora. El tipo tenía alrededor de veinte años, un típico atleta, todo físico y sin cerebro.

—No —dijo, al darse cuenta que el rubio todavía estaba esperando su respuesta. —Solo un niño al que tengo que cuidar.

—Eso debe ser una mierda —dijo el rubio simpáticamente —¿Cómo te cargaron con la tarea de ser niñera?

Harry no respondió. Ahora el atleta estaba todo sobre Lou, sus manos se deslizaban desde su estrecha cintura hasta su culo. Apretando el agarre de su cerveza, Harry se recordó a sí mismo que no era de su incumbencia. Lou no era un bebé. Le había prometido que no interferiría.

—¿Es tu hermano pequeño? —dijo el rubio, claramente sin entender que no estaba interesado. Algo acerca de ser llamado el hermano de Louis lo frustró.

—No —dijo Harry cortante. Sabía que estaba siendo grosero, normalmente trataba de rechazar a la gente con suavidad, sin herir su orgullo, pero en este momento la cortesía era en lo último que pensaba. Estaba enojado, y estaba enojado porque estaba enojado. Esta posesividad era jodidamente asquerosa y fuera de lugar, teniendo en cuenta que no quería a Lou de esa manera.

Racionalmente, aprobaba lo que Lou estaba haciendo. Irracionalmente, se imaginaba muchas maneras en las que podía matar al imbécil que estaba toqueteando a su Lou con sus manos sucias e indignas.

En ese momento, Lou lo miró y frunció el ceño. Harry tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta del por qué: estaba tan lleno, que el rubio prácticamente estaba pegado a su costado. Harry sabía que debía alejar al rubio. No lo hizo. Fue una táctica sucia; era perfectamente consciente de eso.

Una parte de él era un poco incrédula –¿por qué estaba haciendo eso?– pero una parte más grande, solo quería que Lou se deshiciera de ese idiota y volviera con él. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Pronto, Louis estaba caminando hacia él.

—Eres un idiota, lo sabes ¿verdad? —dijo, mirando a Harry antes de apartar al rubio, envolviendo un brazo con propiedad alrededor del torso de Harry.

—¿Dónde están tus modales, Lou? —dijo Harry sonriendo en tono de disculpa al rubio, que miraba confundido entre ellos. 

Burlándose, Louis le dijo al rubio. —Te hice un favor. Ignora qué tan caliente es... Es el peor —sacudiendo la cabeza, el rubio se alejó. —Ahora discúlpate —dijo Lou, levantando la barbilla obstinadamente con los brazos cruzados, sus ojos azules tormentosos gritando por una pelea. Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Parece que es cierto lo que dicen sobre el temperamento de los británicos—Louis lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No sé sobre los británicos, pero éste está infernalmente enojado. Discúlpate por joderme el polvo —Harry lo miró desconcertado.

—¿Perdón? Estaba ocupándome de mis propios asuntos...

 _—¡Argh! —_ Lou era más lindo cuando estaba furioso. Riendo, Harry atrapó sus puños.

—Estoy bromeando, cálmate.

—Eres el peor —dijo Lou respirando con dificultad, aún sonrojado por la ira.

—Lo soy —dijo Harry con una sonrisa. —Vamos a casa puedes gritarme mejor allí.

Louis abrió la boca para discutir, pero luego se dio cuenta que un club ruidoso no era un buen lugar para una conversación. Se fue corriendo.

Sonriendo, Harry lo siguió fuera del club a un ritmo más tranquilo. El viaje en auto a casa transcurrió en un enojado silencio con Lou mirando por la ventana, deliberadamente ignorándolo. No pudo evitar pensar que era como un gato, un gatito de jengibre, silbando enojado.

—Deja de sonreír —Louis dijo en voz baja, mientras salían del auto. —No es gracioso. Estoy muy enojado contigo.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Harry suavemente, guiando al chico dentro de la casa con una suave mano sobre su espalda baja. Con las mejillas sonrosadas, Lou frunció el ceño.

—No pretendas que no sabes lo que hiciste. Lo hiciste a propósito —se dejó caer en el sofá y miró a Harry. —No te importaba una mierda ese rubio, pero dejaste que estuviera sobre ti sólo para ponerme... —se interrumpió y apretó los labios.

—¿Celoso? —dijo Harry.

—¡Sí! —Lou lo miró desafiante. —¿Lo niegas? —suspirando, Harry se sentó en el piso frente a Lou.

—No —dijo envolviendo sus dedos alrededor del tobillo del niño. —Tienes razón, soy un idiota. Te manipulé para distraerte del tipo con el que te estabas restregando —la ira en los ojos de Lou fue reemplazada por la confusión.

—¿Por qué? Eso es lo que no entiendo —Harry acarició el tobillo de Louis distraídamente mientras consideraba cómo expresar su respuesta. —¿Por qué? —dijo Lou de nuevo, la frustración evidente en su voz. Harry dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la cara de Louis, por las facciones que le habían llegado a ser tan queridas en tan poco tiempo.

—No soy exactamente indiferente a ti. Lejos de eso —los ojos azules de Louis se abrieron de par en par, el desconcierto se apoderó de sus facciones.

—Pero tú eres...

—Heterosexual, sí —dijo Harry. —Es... no es sexual, es complicado —suspiró, acariciando el tobillo de Lou. —En las últimas semanas, me encariñé contigo. Siento que eres mío, solo mío —sus labios se torcieron. —Y creo que no me gusta que alguien toque lo que es mío —Lou frunció el ceño.

—No es justo para mí —dijo con voz temblorosa. Mierda.

—Lo sé, amor —el apodo se le escapó de la boca antes que pudiera detenerlo. Harry le apretó el tobillo a Lou. —Me siento como un bastardo, pero pediste honestidad. Y esa es la verdad —Lou atrapó su labio entre sus dientes, mirando a Harry antes de gemir.

—Sabes, estoy bastante seguro que se supone que quiero darte un puñetazo por ser un idiota egoísta y posesivo, pero todo lo que quiero es chupártela —el pene de Harry se crispó. No estaba sorprendido por la reacción de su cuerpo. En este punto, era una respuesta pavloviana. Estaba prácticamente condicionado para asociar la boca de Lou con placer.

—Puedes hacerlo si quieres —dijo antes de poder pensarlo dos veces.

—¿En serio? —dijo Lou sin inflexión, mirando atentamente a Harry. —¿Me dejarías hacerlo? No necesito tu pena, Hazz.

—¿Cual pena? —Harry sonrió tristemente. —Es por mí, soy un idiota posesivo. Todo lo que te digo es que si quieres chupar un pene, quiero que sea el mío.

—Eres heterosexual —dijo Lou dándole una mirada incierta. 

—¿Y qué? —dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y apoyando una mano en el respaldo del sofá, junto a la cara de Lou. Se inclinó alzándose sobre el chico. —También lo era hace una semana cuando me la chupabas todos los días.

—Estábamos en una misión —dijo Lou, acelerándose su respiración, sus ojos azules fijos en él con avidez... —Era diferente.

—¿Lo fue? —dijo Harry rozando los nudillos sobre su mandíbula. Sería una mentira decir que no le gustaba el efecto que su proximidad tenía sobre Lou. Nunca se había considerado un ególatra, pero joder, adoraba ser el centro del mundo de Lou. Era un desastre, pero afectaba directamente su pene. —¿Crees que no lo disfruté? Eres bueno haciéndolo —Lou tragó saliva.

—Está bien. Pero será temporal. Voy a superar este enamoramiento. Pronto. Muy pronto.

—Está bien —dijo Harry pasando una mano por el cuello de Lou y sintiéndolo temblar. —Lo que quieras. ¿Quieres un beso? —Lou emitió un pequeño sonido, inclinándose sobre el toque.

_—¿Puedo?_

—Por supuesto —dijo Harry antes de chocar sus bocas. Harry había besado a mucha gente, pero besar a Lou no tenía nada que ver con besar objetivos masculinos o incluso femeninos. Nunca había besado a alguien que se sintiera como suyo. Nunca había sentido que lo único que importaba era quitarle el aliento a Lou. Sacarle pequeños sonidos de placer que lo hacían sentir de tres metros de alto.

El chico era maravillosamente receptivo. Parpadeó, temblando ante la sensación de la lengua de Harry, devolviéndole el beso con avidez. Era extrañamente adictivo y Harry se encontró cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del resbaladizo calor de la boca suave y ansiosa de Lou.

Fue más difícil romper el beso de lo que pensaba.

—Joder —Lou susurró, sus ojos vidriosos y su respiración agitada. —Esta es una terrible idea —Harry lo besó en la nariz, acariciando con su pulgar lo húmedos y temblorosos labios rojos de Lou.

—Probablemente —dijo, fascinado por lo hinchada y usada que parecía la boca de Louis. —No te besaré de nuevo si no quieres —Lou resopló sobre él.

—No te atrevas —dijo, tirando la cabeza de Harry y aplastando sus labios juntos. Harry trató de apoyarse sobre los codos y quitarle algo de su considerable peso al larguirucho muchacho, pero Lou no lo permitió: envolvió sus brazos y piernas alrededor de Harry, juntando sus cuerpos, lloriqueando en su boca.

Dándose por vencido, Harry lo besó profundamente, su mente se nublaba cada vez que tenía su lengua en la boca de Lou. Estaba excitado, mucho más excitado que nunca con cualquier otro objetivo masculino, su pene presionado contra el muslo de Lou a través de las capas de ropa que los separaban. Podía sentir la erección del chico, pero no sentía ni una pizca de lo errado que usualmente se sentía con otros hombres.

Aunque fue un alivio –Harry no quería que se sintiera como si estuviese trabajando– demostró cuán extraño era su apego por Lou.

—Hazz —Jadeó Lou contra sus labios, retorciéndose. —Por favor. Quiero correrme. Haz que me corra.

Harry colocó su mano entre ellos y palmeó la erección del chico a través de sus pantalones. Le dio un buen apretón, Lou gimió, largo y desvergonzado.

—¿Qué quieres, bebé? —Lou lo miró aturdido, con las mejillas enrojecidas y la boca húmeda.

—¿Puedes...? —tragó saliva ruborizándose aún más. —¿Puedes usar tus dedos en mí? —Harry lo miró. Se liberó de Lou y se puso de pie. La decepción y la vergüenza pasaron por la cara de Lou. 

Harry dijo: —Desnúdate y espérame en tu dormitorio —la mirada de sorpresa con los ojos abiertos de Lou fue lo último que vio antes de irse a buscar suministros en su habitación.

_Es una terrible idea._

Una voz silbó en la parte posterior de la mente de Harry.

Agarró la botella de lubricante y miró el paquete de condones que había junto al cajón.

🥀

Louis estaba temblando. Le temblaban los dedos mientras se desvestía apresuradamente y miraba su propia cama. ¿Debería acostarse? Miró hacia la puerta abierta y decidió que sería menos incómodo si ya estuviera en la cama cuando llegara Harry. Sintió un sonido de pasos y se metió en la cama, tendiéndose boca abajo.

—¿Listo? —dijo Harry su voz sonaba un poco extraña. El estómago de Louis se apretó, la piel de gallina lo cubría totalmente. Metió su frente entre sus brazos cruzados y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Sí —a pesar de sus nervios, estaba excitado. Nunca había estado más excitado. Pudo sentir el ligero balanceo del colchón cuando Harry se subió a la cama, ahogado en olas de excitación que sonrojaban hasta sus oídos. Podía sentir la mirada de Harry sobre él. ¿Le gustaba lo que veía? ¿O le era indiferente? Harry puso una cálida mano sobre su espalda y Louis se estremeció, las nalgas apretadas y los dedos enroscados en la tela de la colcha.

—Tranquilo —murmuró Harry pasando su mano por el culo de Louis, éste exhaló lentamente, lo que le quitó tensión a su espalda y piernas. El primer roce de las puntas de los dedos lubricados de Harry contra su agujero hizo que Louis temblara, su pene tan duro que era doloroso.

Gimió cuando Harry separó sus mejillas y frotó el lubricante. Su dedo se quedó en la raja de Louis y éste se retorció, tratando de empujar hacia atrás contra el dedo de Harry, tratando de tomarlo.

—Muy impaciente —dijo Harry con una sonrisa, sosteniendo a Louis todavía con una mano firme en su cadera y deslizando el dedo de arriba abajo, a lo largo de la entrada de Louis, dándole pequeños toques que lo hicieron temblar y gimotear. —Joder. Realmente te gusta esto —había algo así como fascinación en la voz de Harry. Louis gimió en la colcha.

—Deja de jugar, carajo y solo hazlo —Harry, el idiota, no escuchó, y siguió frotando su agujero, presionando, girando su dedo y luego apartándolo. Fue enloquecedor. Louis se retorció, los dedos de los pies enroscándose, mientras Harry continuaba frotando burlonamente su agujero. Llenándolo de frustración. —Te odio, joder —gimió Louis, haciendo resoplar a Harry.

—Fui informado por fuentes confiables, que me adoras.

—Lo retiro —se quejó Louis —Eres el peor,  _ngghh_ —finalmente, Harry empujó un dedo dentro de él.

—Ahí vamos —murmuró, tirando su dedo hacia atrás. Louis lo siguió con las caderas y dejó escapar un grito ahogado, cuando la otra mano de Harry lo presionó hacia abajo, forzándolo a estarse quieto, el miembro de Louis apretado agradablemente debajo de él. —¿Dije que podías moverte?

Harry comenzó a tocarlo suavemente, sólo deslizando un dedo grueso dentro y fuera del agujero de Louis, éste jadeó en sus brazos separando sus muslos para tratar de impulsarse para que Harry lo penetrara más fuerte.

Dios, amaba esto, amaba que lo estirara, pero necesitaba más.

—Más duro —gimió, arqueando la espalda, intentando que presionara su próstata. Pero era como si Harry lo estuviera evitando a propósito y Louis emitió un sonido frustrado temblando de anticipación.

 _Vamos, vamos, vamos._ Harry resopló y torció el dedo. Louis dejó escapar un largo gemido, estremeciéndose todo su cuerpo.

—Joder, más.

Esta vez Harry escuchó, deslizando su dedo y empujando otro. Louis se atragantó con gran placer, los gruesos dedos de Harry estirándolo, frotando dentro de él, tan jodidamente perfecto que estaba a punto de llegar. Se sentía tan bien. Apretó los ojos, jadeando por aire. Tuvo un destello de lo que debía parecer, los muslos tensos y abiertos, los brazos temblando, y el sudor cubriendo sus sienes mientras se empujaba de ida y vuelta en los gruesos dedos de Harry, desvergonzado y necesitado.

Pero Dios, se sentía tan increíble que no le importó. Sabía que estaba gimiendo y parloteando incoherencias y le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo: —Hazz, por favor, cógeme, pon tu pene en mí, va a ser tan bueno, te necesito, necesito tu pene en mí, necesito que me folles duro.

_Mierda._

¿Qué debía estar pensando Harry de él? Sonaba como una total puta. Una oleada de mortificación lo invadió, la vergüenza se mezclaba con el placer, pero en realidad lo empujó hacia el borde, su agujero se cerró sobre los dedos de Harry mientras se corría con un gemido, el placer recorriendo su cuerpo. Louis ni siquiera pudo disfrutar del resplandor post—orgásmico, con la cara caliente por la vergüenza mientras el silencio se extendía.

Harry sacó sus dedos cuidadosamente. Louis se mordió el labio.

Cristo, se sentía tan vacío.

A pesar de haberse corrido, todavía se sentía extrañamente insatisfecho, queriendo más. El silencio fue roto por el sonido de una cremallera deslizándose hacia abajo. Con los ojos muy abiertos, Louis rodó sobre su espalda. Harry tenía fuera su erección y se acariciaba a sí mismo, sus ojos oscuros fijos en las piernas extendidas de Louis. Louis miró el grueso pene rojo de Harry.

 _Estaba duro._ Harry estaba duro por haberlo penetrado con sus dedos. O más probablemente, estaba duro por la desvergüenza de Louis pidiendo su polla. Louis podía entenderlo, realmente. A pesar que las tetas y vagina no le producían nada, podía ponerse duro al ver porno hétero: el acto sexual, los sonidos y las palabras sucias podían ser suficientes para excitarlo un poco. Probablemente era lo mismo para Harry. No debía sobre—analizarlo. 

Jadeando, Louis dijo roncamente. —¿Puedo hacerlo? ¿Puedo chupártela?

Harry movió su mirada a la cara de Louis, todavía acariciándose a sí mismo. Sus labios se crisparon, —No creo que puedas chupar ni una paleta en este momento.

Louis estaba a punto de objetar antes de darse cuenta que Harry probablemente tenía razón: todavía estaba sin aliento, su corazón latía con fuerza, su cuerpo deshuesado y pesado. Si intentaba chupársela en ese momento, probablemente se ahogaría, y no de la manera divertida. Pero... tenía otro agujero que Harry podía follar sin ningún esfuerzo de Louis o cualquier peligro de ahogarlo. Lamiéndose los labios, Louis miró la erección de Harry.

—Puedes hacerlo, ya sabes. Estoy todo estirado y resbaladizo —la mano de Harry dejó de moverse.

—Lou...

—Solo digo —dijo ruborizándose. —No es gran cosa. ¿Por qué perder todo el trabajo duro que hiciste? Me hiciste correr y ahora tengo que devolverte el favor ¿verdad? No me importa hacerlo de esa manera.

Era el eufemismo del siglo. Y después de toda su desvergonzada mendicidad, era probable que Harry lo supiera perfectamente. Cuando Harry no dijo nada, Louis finalmente tuvo el coraje de mirarlo a la cara. Harry lo miraba con una expresión muy extraña, una mezcla de diferentes emociones en sus ojos. Louis sostuvo su mirada, su corazón martilleando en algún lugar de su garganta.

—Prometo que no voy a hacer un gran problema de eso. Ya me vine, así que no será sexo. Solo un agujero húmedo para que folles —los ojos de Harry parecieron oscurecerse.

—¿Condones? —la respiración de Louis se detuvo, su pene se crispó.

—En el bolsillo de mis jeans.

Miró sin aliento cómo Harry rompía el envoltorio y se ponía el condón sin decir una palabra. El hombre ni siquiera se molestó en desvestirse, solo se movió entre los muslos extendidos de Louis y alineó su miembro.

Mierda... Louis soltó un gemido cuando la cabeza de la polla de Hazz se abrió paso en su hinchada y sensible roseta. Agarrándole los muslos, Harry lo extendió y empujó hacia dentro, llenando a Louis. Éste jadeó, su pene se hinchó de nuevo mientras trataba de adaptarse al miembro enterrado en su interior.

Se sintió abrumado. Se sintió glorioso.

Tratando de tragar sus gemidos, sólo pudo agarrarse a la cabecera mientras Harry le daba la follada de su vida. No era como se había imaginado el sexo con Harry.

No fue afectuoso. Fue sucio, con Harry básicamente usándolo como un agujero, completamente vestido pero su erección empujando dentro de él. A Louis no le importó. Así fue como surgió, después de todo. Estaba bien ser usado para el placer de Hazz, bien, siempre y cuando Hazz no se detuviera. Trató de no hacer ruido, trató de no volcarse sobre la polla de Harry, no importaba lo desesperado que estuviera por esas viciosas embestidas contra su próstata que enviaban chispas zumbando a través de su piel. Le había dicho a Harry que en realidad no sería sexo, por lo que no quería hacer demasiado obvio lo mucho que estaba disfrutando.

Pero Dios, no podía. Louis soltó un sollozo mientras Harry le clavaba su próstata con asombrosa precisión, una y otra vez, hasta que Louis se corrió de nuevo, reprimiendo un grito cuando su orgasmo lo inundó como una marea, una ola brutal de éxtasis despiadado. Era un lío tembloroso y jadeante, sacudiéndose con cada movimiento del miembro de Harry dentro de él.

Finalmente, Harry gimió y dejó de moverse, su pene se ablandó dentro de Louis. Louis suspiró, sintiéndose sin aliento y felizmente jodido. Sus ojos se cerraron. Hablaría con Harry en un minuto.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos, ya era de mañana. Estaba solo y Harry no se veía por ningún lado.

🥀

—Buenos días —dijo Harry sorbiendo su café. Ya estaba vestido para el trabajo, con un par de pantalones grises y una camisa blanca que se veía obscenamente bien contra su piel bronceada. Louis apartó los ojos y se sentó en la mesa.

—Buenos días —dijo tratando de actuar de manera normal. Le había prometido a Harry que no se haría ilusiones y no quería ser un mentiroso. Ellos habían follado. Harry lo había follado. A la luz del día, parecía surrealista. Si no estuviera un poco dolorido, pensaría que todo había sido un sueño.

—Llegaré tarde a casa esta noche —dijo Harry. Los ojos de Louis se alzaron hacia él.

—¿Por qué? —Harry hizo una mueca leve.

—Tengo una cita con Niall Horan —Louis sintió que se le encogía el estómago.

—¿Ya? —dijo débilmente. —Eso fue rápido.

—Mi primo James lo arregló, en realidad —Harry tomó otro sorbo de su taza. —Él es el mejor amigo de Niall. Ni siquiera tuve que pedirle que lo hiciera. Aparentemente James cree que Niall necesita distracción después del secuestro.

—Es extraño —murmuró Louis. —Tener una cita sólo un mes después de una experiencia tan traumática —Harry asintió.

—Parece un poco extraño.

—¿Podría ser una trampa?

—Es poco probable. James es un buen tipo, uno de mis mejores parientes, en realidad. Él parece genuinamente preocupado por su amigo. Estoy empezando a pensar que quiere que Niall se quite de la mente algo o a alguien —Louis lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Es sólo una corazonada. Podría estar equivocado.

—¡Vamos, dime de todos modos!— dijo Louis dándole sus mejores ojos de cachorro. Estaba un poco sorprendido de lo fácil que era actuar normal, burlarse de Harry y ser un mocoso. No se sentía diferente con Harry ahora que habían follado, tal vez era un poco más consciente de él físicamente, pero como siempre había sido extremadamente consciente del cuerpo de Harry, no era nada inusual. Estaba seguro que era una buena señal, que nada había cambiado para él.

 _No puedes caer más profundo si ya estás en el fondo, dijo una voz vacilante en su mente._ Louis la ignoró. Harry suspiró, pareciendo dolorido pero cariñoso.

—Niall Horan prefiere un tipo de hombres. Parece tener un poco de debilidad por los imbéciles, especialmente cuando son altos, oscuros y mayores que él. Si realmente fue secuestrado por Zayn Malik, es posible que haya desarrollado algo por Malik. El ruso se ajusta al tipo de Niall.

 _Entonces tú..._ pensó Louis tristemente. En voz alta dijo: —¿Pensé que Niall estaba buscando una relación seria y comprometida? —Harry lo miró por encima del borde de su taza.

—No es exactamente raro pensar con tu pene en el calor del momento y hacer cosas que no debes hacer —sus ojos se encontraron, la mirada de Harry firme y seria. El estómago de Louis se desplomó.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja. —Supongo que tienes razón —aparentemente ajeno a su incomodidad, 

Harry continuó: —De hecho, consideré ser ese tipo de cabrón, pero Niall parece ser lo suficientemente racional como para entender que no puede confiar en hombres así, sin importar cuán atraído por ellos pueda estar. En última estancia, necesito su confianza, por lo que el papel de un hombre con el que le gustaría casarse es más útil a largo plazo que el papel de un hombre al que le gustaría follar —Louis se burló. Si Harry pensaba que Niall no querría follar con él, se llevaría una gran sorpresa. Harry miró su reloj y dejó su taza.

—Mierda, llego tarde —se puso de pie, tomando la chaqueta del respaldo de su silla y deslizándola por sus brazos, sobre sus hombros.

—Buena suerte con Niall —Louis se forzó a decir. Harry hizo una pausa y lo miró.

—Gracias, Lou —dijo, su profunda voz cálida y pura. Su mano rozó el hombro de Louis cuando caminó hacia la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Harry, Louis se dejó caer en su asiento, lamiéndose los labios. Nunca había querido tanto un beso de despedida.

Tal vez algo había cambiado, después de todo.

🥀

Louis miró alrededor nerviosamente, esperando ser expulsado del centro de comando en cualquier momento. Pero nadie lo miró, todos los controladores estaban ocupados vigilando a sus respectivos agentes y ocasionalmente les gritaban órdenes. Nunca antes había estado en el centro de comando y, estrictamente hablando, probablemente no debía estar allí, pero su autorización no había sido revocada aún después de la misión de Brylsko, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para observar la misión de Harry.

Mientras miraba a Harry sonreír y coquetear con Niall Horan, Louis comenzaba a arrepentirse. Trató de recordarse a sí mismo que Harry era hetero y no estaba interesado en Niall, pero era inútil. La admiración y atracción en los verdes ojos de Harry cuando miraba a Niall parecía absolutamente genuina. Eso revolvió el estómago por varias razones.

Niall era lindo. Podía totalmente ver que incluso hombres heterosexuales encontrarían atractivo a Niall. Pero si Harry sólo fingía sentirse atraído por él... si Harry era tan bueno para fingir, ¿cómo podía estar seguro que no le había mentido a Louis sobre no sentir lástima por él?

Cuanto más miraba a Harry y a Niall en su cita, peor se sentía. Niall parecía un buen tipo. Lo que Harry estaba haciendo era tan frío y manipulador. Harry había investigado las relaciones pasadas de Niall y sabía por qué todas y cada una de ellas fracasaron. Sabía lo que Niall estaba buscando en una relación y había elaborado cuidadosamente la imagen del hombre de los sueños de Niall. Era ingenioso y desagradable.

—Mira, voy a ser franco contigo —le dijo Harry a Niall con expresión seria. —No quiero ningún malentendido aquí. Quiero asegurarme que estamos en la misma página —miró a Niall a los ojos, su mirada abierta y tranquila. —Estoy cansado de la escena del club y las relaciones casuales. En este punto me gustaría tener un esposo y un par de hijos —Harry se encogió de hombros. —Realmente me gustas, pero si una relación seria no es lo que te interesa, será mejor que me lo digas ahora.

—Estás corriendo un gran riesgo A11 —dijo el controlador de Harry luciendo agitado —¿Qué vas a hacer si dice que no?

Harry, por supuesto, ignoró al controlador, perfectamente tranquilo y seguro que funcionaría. Lo hizo. Niall se llevó el vaso a los labios y tomó su bebida, claramente desconcertado e inseguro de cómo responder. Harry sonrió, luciendo divertido.

—No estoy proponiéndome —dijo extendiendo la mano y tomando la de Niall. Louis lo miró con odio, odiando lo bien que se veía la pequeña mano de Niall en la de Harry. Mientras tanto, Harry continúo. —No quiero que te asustes. Solo digo que me gusta lo que veo, una sonrisa como la tuya no miente, y me gustaría conocerte mejor. ¿Te gustaría conocerme? —Niall sonrió y asintió, claramente encantado por la franqueza, confianza y honestidad de Harry.

Louis se sintió enfermo.

El resto de la cita transcurrió sin problemas. Louis pudo ver cómo la tensión en los hombros de Niall se desvanecía, la leve cautela en sus ojos era reemplazada por genuina tranquilidad. Se estaba conteniendo un poco, y aunque, claramente no estaba enamorado de Harry, los ojos de Niall no se apartaron del rostro, las manos y los anchos hombros de Harry.

Louis ni siquiera podía culpar al tipo: Niall tendría que estar muerto para no apreciar el físico y el carisma de Harry. Después de la cena, la pareja dio un pequeño paseo y Harry compró flores para Niall. Louis bufó, ¿cuán vergonzoso era eso? Pero Niall claramente no compartía su opinión, le sonreía a Harry y lucía absolutamente encantado.

 _Correcto._  Niall era un romántico sin esperanza. Fue un alivio cuando Harry finalmente dejó a Niall en su casa. Pero el alivio de Louis no duró mucho.

El controlador de Harry hackeó las cámaras del edificio de Niall, por lo tanto, Louis tenía una vista de primera fila de los ojos de Harry mientras le daba un beso de buenas noches. Cuando Harry terminó el breve beso, sonrió a Niall, con ojos llenos de afecto y deseo.

Louis entró tambaleándose al baño más cercano y se lavó la cara con agua fría, tratando de reprimir la violenta urgencia de vomitar. Estaba temblando. Su estómago revuelto de inquietud y disgusto. En ese momento, al mirar su rostro pálido en el espejo, comprendió lo que Harry quiso decir cuando dijo que el trabajo de un agente del  _M16_ no era para todos.

Harry se lo había advertido, pero Louis lo había descartado.

En retrospectiva, se sintió muy joven y muy tonto. Él no era como Harry. No tenía estómago para mentir y engañar a gente inocente, incluso por la Reina y el país. No podía imaginarse a sí mismo usando a otras personas por el bien de una misión. No se podía imaginar a sí mismo en los zapatos de Harry, obligado a tocar, besar y dormir con alguien que no le atraía. No sabía cómo lo hacía Harry. Debió requerir una fuerza mental increíble, una fortaleza que Louis no tenía, sólo ver la misión de Harry lo hacía sentirse enfermo.

Bueno, suponía que era mejor que lo descubriera ahora que luego. Se enderezó, respiró hondo y salió del baño, tratando de ignorar la sensación de pérdida mientras se dirigía a Recursos Humanos.


	2. deuxième partie;

**JUST A BIT SHAMELESS.**   
**PARTE DOS.**

**H** arry regresó a casa unas horas después de dejar a Niall en la suya. Aunque la noche había sido exitosa en lo que respecta a la misión, tuvo que desviarse a su pub favorito, en un intento de deshacerse del mal sabor de boca.

Le había gustado Niall Horan. Parecía un tipo agradable con deseos de un  _daddy_ , desesperado por una relación comprometida y una familia. Usar eso contra Niall había hecho que Harry se sintiera como la peor escoria de la Tierra.

Beber no había borrado la sensación, nunca lo hacía; pero la atenuaba un poco. No se derrumbó, sabía cuándo detenerse antes que sus facultades se vieran comprometidas, así que no estaba más que achispado cuando llegó a casa. Había una luz en la sala de estar. Eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño. No contaba con que Lou lo esperara. Era pasada la medianoche. Tal vez se había quedado dormido viendo la tele.

Esperaba que Lou estuviera dormido. No quería verlo, no esta noche. O más bien, quería verlo demasiado como para consolarse, absorber su cálido afecto, como el codicioso y egoísta bastardo que era, y pretender por un momento que él era la persona decente que Lou creía que era. Y esa era precisamente la razón por la que no debía verlo ahora.

Teniendo en cuenta que el niño podría estar dormido, Harry abrió la puerta y entró en la casa lo más silenciosamente que pudo. No estaba dormido. Estaba sentado en el sofá, claramente vestido para irse. La bolsa con sus cosas a sus pies.

Harry lo asimiló todo, sintiéndose completamente sobrio de repente.

—Pensé que estarías dormido —se escuchó decir, con el pecho apretado.

 _Maldita sea._  Sabía que no debería haber follado con Louis, sabía que pondría las cosas raras, pero no había pensado que Lou realmente se fuera por eso. Tal vez actuar como si la noche anterior no hubiera sucedido había sido un error. Tal vez deberían haberlo discutido y haberse asegurado que estuvieran en sintonía.

—Estaba en la sede —dijo Louis, sus ojos azules inexpresivos. —Observé tu misión.

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir nada. Sus hombros se tensaron cuando se dio cuenta de qué se trataba.

—¿Y qué pensaste? —dijo al fin, con voz tranquila, como si su corazón no latiera fuertemente en su pecho... con algo que se parecía mucho al miedo. Probablemente estaba mal, pero era bastante adicto a la forma en que Lou lo miraba, como si fuera su mundo y no sabía qué haría si cambiaba a disgusto y decepción.

—Pensé que tenías razón y yo estaba equivocado.

—¿Qué?— Lou sonrió tristemente.

—Renuncio, Hazz.

Harry lo miró. Tal vez estaba más borracho de lo que había pensado, porque su cerebro no parecía ser capaz de captar las palabras de Lou.

—¿Renuncias? —Lou asintió.

—He llenado todos los formularios necesarios. Sólo soy un pasante, así que no había tantos, en realidad. Obviamente, firme un  _NDA_ y devolví el equipo del  _M16_... —Lou se mordió el labio y sacó el teléfono que Harry le había dado. —Creo que debo devolverte éste.

Harry miró del teléfono a la cara de Lou. No necesitaba preguntar qué lo había llevado a esto. Podía suponerlo. Siempre había pensado que Louis no era candidato para el  _M16_ ; no era lo suficientemente duro para las obligaciones del  _M16_.

Si bien su conducta durante la misión de Brylsko fue ejemplar, Lou no se vio obligado a hacer nada que le pareciera particularmente repugnante e inmoral. La misión Horan era diferente. Probablemente era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a la realidad del trabajo de Harry.

—¿No vas a decir que tengo qué pensarlo? —dijo Louis con una sonrisa retorcida.

—No —dijo Harry. —Estoy seguro que lo has hecho —Lou asintió.

—Supongo... me iré entonces —dijo, agarrando su bolso y poniéndose de pie. —Esperé solo para decir adiós.

Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Tienes siquiera algún lugar donde ir? —Lou se colgó la mochila al hombro.

—Estaré bien. Puede que no tenga un hogar, pero nunca he dormido realmente sin un techo sobre mi cabeza. Tengo amigos. Algo así.

 _—¿Algo así? —_ dijo Harry, muy poco convencido. Louis se encogió de hombros.

—Gente que me debe favores —sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa triste que tenía un borde amargo. —Y no es que no pueda robar si tengo que hacerlo.

—Odias robar —Lou se encogió de hombros otra vez, evitando sus ojos.

—Me lo tragaré y haré lo que sea necesario. No es gran cosa —se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Lou —se detuvo, mirando hacia abajo. —Mírame —cuando Louis finalmente lo hizo, con su expresión clara, Harry dijo: —¿Quieres irte? —Louis parpadeo.

—Ya te dije que renuncié.

—No —dijo Harry, acercándose. Rozó sus nudillos contra la mejilla de Lou y lo vio inclinarse instintivamente hacia su toque. Algo en él se relajó. Había tenido miedo, asustado que rehuyera de su contacto después de verlo mentir y manipular a Niall. —¿Quieres dejar mi casa?

 _¿Dejarme a mí?_  Eso era lo que quería decir y los dos lo sabían.

Lou se humedeció los labios, una arruga apareció en su ceja.

—¿Esa una pegunta seria? No soy parte del  _M16_ , Hazz. Se supone que no debería estar aquí.

—Puedes quedarte si quieres —Lou lo miró. Por un momento, él no dijo nada.

—¿Por qué? —finalmente dijo, con voz baja: —¿Para qué necesitas a un niño sin hogar?

—Puede que ya no seas parte del  _M16_ , pero se supone que todavía tengo un  _sugar_ _baby_  —dijo Harry, esperando que sonara casual y para nada como si quisiera hacer que Lou se quedara. Lo cual no hizo.

 _Mentiroso_. Nunca había sido tan bueno mintiéndose a sí mismo. Había una parte de él que quería obligar a Lou a quedarse. Esa parte de él quería agarrar al niño y besarlo hasta que se olvidase incluso de su propio nombre, y recordara solo el de Harry. Y le enfermó que quería manipular a Louis para que se quedara. Debería dejarlo ir. Cada vez era más obvio que no podía confiar en sí mismo con Louis. El niño estaría más seguro en las calles que bajo su techo. Como si escuchara sus pensamientos, Lou negó con la cabeza.

—Si Niall alguna vez se entera, estoy seguro que puedes inventar fácilmente una mentira convincente para explicar por qué no estoy —sonrió tristemente. —No pretendamos que soy necesario para el éxito de tu misión. He visto lo bien que puede mentir el Agente 11. No me necesitas aquí.

Harry se acercó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Lou, resistiendo el impulso de acunar la cara en forma de corazón de Lou, con sus manos.

—¿Qué pasa si digo que te quiero aquí? No el Agente 11. Yo —Lou tragó, sus ojos buscando en la cara de Harry.

—¿Por qué? —dijo con voz vacilante. —¿Qué quieres conmigo? Soy un chico homosexual inculto y estúpido con un inconveniente enamoramiento por ti.

—No eres estúpido —Louis hizo una mueca.

—Ni siquiera tomé mi _GCSE_ _._  Soy tan poco educado como se supone. Robar es lo único en lo que soy bueno —se rió entre dientes. —Tuve que robar libros infantiles para enseñarme a leer y escribir. No tengo un vocabulario horrible solo porque me encanta leer.

—Todavía eres muy joven. Puedes estudiar y ponerte al día con tus compañeros —cuando Lou lo miró con escepticismo, Harry le apretó los hombros y dijo: —Lo harás. En realidad, no es raro que los reclutas del M16 tengan educación irregular. Tenemos acuerdos con el gobierno para esos casos. Puedes ser educado en casa hasta que puedas aprobar tus exámenes y luego inscribirte en la universidad que elijas.

—Pero ya no estoy con el  _M16_ —dijo Louis. —Nunca podré pagar clases privadas o una universidad sin robar, y robar mucho.

—Pagaré por ellas —dijo Harry. Cuando Louis frunció el ceño y abrió la boca, Harry lo interrumpió. —No es nada para mí. No soy exactamente pobre —Lou frunció el ceño.

—Sé que tu cubierta de Harry Styles es muy rico supuestamente, pero...

—Louis —dijo Harry con una sonrisa irónica. —Harry Styles soy yo. Mis preferencias y mi vida personal pueden ser falsas, pero mi situación financiera no lo es. Soy Jefe de Departamento en una de las compañías financieras más grandes del país. Sin mencionar que ser un agente especial de campo paga muy bien, por aquello de los peligros del trabajo. No soy multimillonario, pero estoy bien. Por decirlo de alguna manera —Lou sacudió la cabeza, parpadeando.

—Todavía no lo entiendes, yo no... —le lanzó a Harry una mirada penetrante. —Todavía no respondiste por qué me quieres aquí, por qué quieres pagar mi educación y... —Lou parecía perdido, con sus ojos verdes tiernamente confundidos. —No entiendo.

Cristo. Harry quería abrazarlo. Entonces lo hizo.

Lou estuvo rígido en sus brazos por exactamente un segundo, antes de abrazarlo. Joder, él encajaba perfectamente en los brazos de Harry, tan perfectamente que era difícil dejarlo ir.

—Quiero que te quedes porque me preocupo por ti —dijo Harry contra la sien de Lou. —Te quiero en mi casa, seguro, cálido y cómodo. Porque lo mereces. Y si vuelves a llamarte estúpido... —luchó por encontrar una amenaza adecuada; para alguien que conocía docenas de técnicas de tortura, era sorprendentemente difícil amenazar a Lou con cualquier cosa. —Cambiaré la contraseña del  _Wi—Fi_  y no te diré cual es —Louis comenzó a reírse sobre su hombro.

—Está bien, eso es bastante aterrador. Gracias, Hazz. Yo también me preocupo por ti.

Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo, sentía una cosa cálida y suave que lo traicionaba más de lo que quería admitir, lo muy cómodo que se sentía. La sonrisa se sintió extraña en sus labios y se alegró que Lou no pudiera verla. Harry se aclaró la garganta.

—Así que, te quedarás —dijo, echando hacia atrás la cabeza y estudiando al niño. Aunque lo formuló como una declaración, sin dudas fue una pregunta. Lou asintió.

—Si quieres que me quede, me quedaré —él sonrió un poco, la diversión apareció en sus ojos. —¿Qué puedo decir? Me acostumbré a la vida consentida de un  _sugar_ _baby_  —Harry resopló.

—Buenas noches —se dirigió a su habitación, tratando de no pensar en la satisfacción cruel que sintió cuando Lou se había llamado  _sugar_ _baby_ _._

Jesús, tenía problemas.

🥀

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Louis vio a Harry preparar un omelet antes de irse al trabajo, a su trabajo oficial, no al del  _M16_ , Louis se dio cuenta que estaba realmente jodido.

O se había equivocado ayer y nada había cambiado en lo que respecta a sus sentimientos por Harry. O había estado demasiado bien follado y satisfecho como para estar avergonzado, bueno, más de lo que solía estar.

Mientras la atención de Harry estaba en la estufa, los ojos de Louis se deslizaron impotentes sobre sus amplios hombros y los músculos de su espalda, debajo de su camisa. Imaginó que pasaba la boca por los antebrazos de Harry. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, tratando de reprimir el hambre que lo corroía, hambre que no tenía nada que ver con su estómago vacío.

No podía quedarse quieto, el impulso de tocarlo era casi irresistible. Y la parte enloquecedora era que Harry probablemente lo besaría y dejaría que Louis se la chupara si se lo pedía, o podría tocarlo de nuevo, follárselo incluso. Ese conocimiento lo carcomió, tentándolo y horrorizándolo al mismo tiempo.

Aunque Harry le había dicho que prefería que Louis se relacionara con él en lugar a un tipo al azar, se sentía incómodo al tratar de iniciar el sexo otra vez, especialmente después de ver a Harry cautivar a Niall Horan. No podía apartar de su mente los ojos cerrados de Harry mientras besaba a Niall.

¿Y si Harry se hubiera sentido así mientras besaba a Louis también? ¿Qué pasaría si él solo estuviera aguantando? La idea lo enfermó.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo Louis. Harry se volvió, su expresión curiosa.

—Claro.

—Cuando besaste a Niall ayer... ¿Fue... como cuando me besaste? —Harry apagó la estufa, se quitó el delantal y miró a Louis con atención.

—No.

¿Fue la imaginación de Louis o realmente se veía incómodo? No, no fue su imaginación. Louis se quedó boquiabierto.

—Estás mintiendo.

—No, no lo estoy. Por supuesto que era diferente. Él es mi misión. Tú eres mi... —cuando Harry se cortó, Louis lo miró con una sonrisa retorcida.

—¿Tu qué? ¿Un chico gay por el que sientes pena? —Harry lo miró molesto.

—¿Estamos de vuelta a eso? Te dije que no era lástima.

—¿Entonces qué fue eso?... ¡Parecías aburrido cuando besaste a Niall! Y él es, como, cinco veces más atractivo que yo.

—No lo es —dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño. —Y no estaba aburrido cuando lo besé. Estaba concentrado —Louis bufó y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Por favor. Parecías resignado en el mejor de los casos. No me digas que no te importó besarlo. Claramente lo hizo —pasándose una mano por su rizado cabello, Harry suspiró.

—No puedo creer que estemos discutiendo si me gustó besar o no a un objetivo. Bien, no me gustó. Si fuera por mí, nunca lo besaría. No prueba que no me haya gustado besarte.

—¿Te gustó besarme, entonces? —dijo Louis, finalmente encontrando el valor para preguntar. Cuando Harry no dijo nada, Louis asintió, sus ojos brillando con frustración.

—No lo odié. Me gustó. Mucho. ¿Feliz ahora? —Louis lo miró con recelo, inseguro de si debía creerle o no.

—¿En serio? —dijo en voz baja. Los ojos de Harry se suavizaron un poco. Rodeó la isla de la cocina y levantó a Louis de su silla.

—Mira —dijo, deslizando sus manos hacia la parte baja de la espalda de Louis. —Soy un buen mentiroso y miento mucho por trabajo. No lo negaré. Pero nunca te he mentido —miró a Louis a los ojos con atención. —Créeme. Por favor, Lou —Louis exhaló temblorosamente.

—¿Pero cómo puedes besarme si no te gustó besar a Niall? Él es...

—Él no es cinco veces más atractivo que tú —dijo Harry con burla. Louis mordió el interior de su mejilla.

—Tal vez no, pero definitivamente es mucho más femenino que yo. Así que, lógicamente, los hombres héteros deberían sentirse más cómodos besándolo a él que a mí —Harry se rió entre dientes.

—No funciona así.

—Pero...

—Maldita sea —Harry lo acercó más y lo besó con fuerza, su boca resbaladiza, caliente y completamente perfecta. Era vergonzoso lo rápido que Louis se quedó lánguido contra el pecho de Harry, sus dedos se curvaban de placer, su boca se abría ansiosamente para acomodar la lengua de Harry, pura dicha se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Gimió cuando Harry rompió el beso.

—¿Sabes cuánto me gusta besarte? —dijo Harry, presionando sus frentes juntas. —Me gusta lo receptivo que eres. Me besas como si me pertenecieras, como si fueras mío, como si tu boca fuera mía —le dio otro beso a Louis, corto y duro. —Es jodidamente adictivo.

Louis parpadeó aturdido. No podía creer que a Harry le gustara que perdiera su función cerebral superior y se convirtiera en un esclavo de sus necesidades más básicas, en el momento en que él le ponía la boca encima. Era un poco raro, pero como sea. A Louis no le importaba especialmente, siempre y cuando a Harry le gustara besarlo.

—Está bien —dijo Louis y besó a Harry de nuevo. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo se habían besado, la habitación estaba en silencio, salvo por los sonidos de sus bocas juntas con calientes jadeos de placer. Louis no sabía lo que Harry estaba sintiendo, pero esperaba que el beso fuera tan bueno para Harry como para él.

 _Adictivo_. Harry había dicho que su boca era adictiva. Louis podía comprenderlo totalmente, porque parecía completamente incapaz de dejar de besar a Harry, su cuerpo hormigueaba y le dolía por todas partes. Hambriento, muy hambriento. Le tomó un tiempo registrar el zumbido.

—Tu teléfono —se las arregló Louis para decir contra los labios de Harry. Harry no dejó de besarlo, lamiéndole la boca. —Tu teléfono, Hazz —dijo Louis de nuevo. Tirando hacia atrás, Harry lo miró, sus ojos verdes un poco desenfocados antes de fijarlos en el teléfono sobre la mesa. Se acercó, echó un vistazo al identificador de llamadas y frunció el ceño antes de responder.

—A11 —Louis vio los hombros de Harry tensarse. —¿Estás seguro que es él? —dijo Harry. Hubo una pausa mientras Hazz escuchaba la respuesta de la persona que llamaba —Estaré en la sede en quince minutos —colgó y se volvió hacia Louis, con las cejas juntas. —El helicóptero de Richard Horan se estrelló en Colombia. No hay sobrevivientes.

—¿El padre de Niall? —dijo Louis. —¿Eso significa que tu misión ha sido cancelada? —Harry negó con la cabeza, agarrando su chaqueta y saliendo.

—Simplemente significa que los parámetros de la misión acaban de cambiar. Por cierto, ¿Podrías llamar a mi número del trabajo y decirle a mi secretaria que tengo una reunión urgente con  _Riverwood_ _Trading_ _?_

—¿Qué? —Harry sonrió ante su confusión.

—Es una empresa creada por el  _M16_ que se utiliza de fachada para nuestros agentes. Es un cliente de  _Grayguard_ , así que me da una buena excusa cuando tengo que ir de misión.

—¿Por qué no llamas tú a tu secretaria? —dijo Louis siguiendo a Harry hasta su auto. Probablemente estaba siendo pegajoso pero no podía evitarlo.

—Puede que esté demasiado ocupado para contestar mi teléfono. Dile que olvidé mi móvil en casa.

—¿Y si ella pregunta quién soy? —dijo Louis, viendo a Harry subir al auto. Harry rodeó por la ventana lateral y lo miró.

—Dile la verdad: que vives conmigo y que confío en ti —Louis tragó saliva y asintió.

—Está bien —dijo, extendiendo la mano y arreglándole la corbata a Harry. No pudo evitarlo; necesitaba tocarlo. Algo de emoción brilló en el rostro de Harry. Apretó la mano de Louis, la soltó y encendió el motor.

—Te veré esta noche —Louis vio el auto desaparecer antes de entrar a la casa. Cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios. Sabía que estaba siendo ridículo, todavía no tenía idea de dónde estaban realmente, pero joder, se sentía un poco feliz.

¿Estaba mal?

¿Ser feliz, aunque probablemente no duraría?

Pero, ¿Y si lo hacía?

🥀

Harry abrió la puerta de entrada. La casa estaba tan silenciosa y oscura como uno esperaría que fuera a las dos de la mañana. Solo pudo sonreír y recordar sus palabras a Lou, que lo vería tarde en la noche. A veces odiaba su trabajo, sus dos trabajos. Solo tenía veintisiete años, pero gracias a su doble vida, a veces se sentía demasiado viejo.

En ocasiones se preguntaba por qué hacía esto. Mientras que su empleo en  _Grayguard_ había comenzado como una cubierta fácil, ahora tenía el trabajo de Jefe de Departamento además de su trabajo en el  _M16_. Como resultado, en días como este, se sentía cansado hasta los huesos, apenas capaz de arrastrarse a casa, con la cabeza palpitando y el cuerpo dolorido.

Quizás estaba envejeciendo demasiado para tener una doble vida, especialmente una tan exigente como la suya. Esa era la razón por la cual no estaba seguro de aceptar el puesto de Jefe del  _SIS_ , cuando los altos mandos eventualmente obligaran a Amanda a renunciar en unos pocos años. No creía poder hacer malabares con las dos posiciones directivas de manera efectiva. Ya estaba luchando como estaba. Pero, de nuevo, días como este no sucedían con tanta frecuencia.

Suspirando, Harry empujó la puerta de su habitación y se quedó quieto. Lou estaba durmiendo en su cama. Era claro que había tratado de esperar a Harry: la lámpara de la mesilla estaba encendida y había un libro abierto al lado de él.

El hecho que Harry no hubiera notado la tenue luz antes de entrar a la habitación, decía mucho de lo cansado que estaba. Su falta de vigilancia aún no le agradaba, haciendo que se preguntara una vez más si necesitaba cambiar algo acerca de su trabajo. No importaría que tuviese la mejor tasa de éxito en misiones, si lo emboscaban en su propia casa porque estaba demasiado cansado para prestar atención.

Harry se acercó a la cama con sigilo. Aflojándose la corbata, miró al niño dormido. Una extraña sensación se instaló en su estómago cuando se dio cuenta que la camiseta negra que llevaba Lou era suya. Luego de quitarse la corbata, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa con la vista fija en el chico tumbado en su cama. Tenía problemas para mirar hacia otro lado.

La vista lo satisfacía profundamente en un nivel primario, que... que lo hizo encogerse. Nunca se había considerado a sí mismo un hombre posesivo, nunca lo había sido en ninguna de sus relaciones, ni siquiera con la única mujer que amaba. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, todo un cavernícola con un chico al que le había dado un hogar.

Cristo, qué desastre.

Nunca debería haber tocado a Lou de esa manera. Lo que sucedió durante la misión debería haberse quedado allí. Ahora, con las líneas borrosas, había complicado todo de manera innecesaria. Por primera vez en años, Harry no sabía qué hacer. No estaba dispuesto a lastimar al chico diciéndole que se había arrepentido de haber follado con él y que no debían volver a hacerlo. Pero seguir tonteando con Lou también sería un error.

Un crush podría ser inofensivo.

Pero podría convertirse en algo más, algo que dolía.

Si estuviera pensando racionalmente, habría dejado que Lou fuera por otra persona, alguien homosexual. Eso hubiese sido lo correcto. Lou debería conocer a un buen tipo gay, de su edad que correspondiera sus sentimientos y lo hiciera feliz.

Alguien que no fuera un gilipollas manipulador que mentía, mataba y usaba a la gente para ganarse la vida.

Con la mandíbula apretada, se desvistió vigorosamente y fue al baño. Después de ducharse y terminar su rutina nocturna, hizo una pausa mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Trató de ver lo que Lou veía en él. Todo lo que podía ver era un hombre de aspecto cansado con ojos en blanco y una personalidad en blanco. Pasó tanto tiempo fingiendo ser alguien que no era, que ya no estaba seguro de quién demonios era y qué era lo que quería. Harry se alejó del espejo.

Cuando salió del baño, Lou estaba sentado en la cama, parpadeando atontado.

—¿Hazz?

—Hey —dijo Harry, caminando hacia su armario. Sacó unos bóxers nuevos y se los puso antes de meterse en la cama.

—¿Cansado? —Lou dijo con simpatía. Harry hizo un ruido afirmativo, cerrando los ojos. —Me iré, entonces —él debería dejarlo ir. Pero maldita sea, quería la calidez de Lou, quería enterrarse en él hasta que la sensación fría y hueca en su pecho se fuera.

—Quédate —no tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber que Lou estaba sonriendo mientras se recostaba y se acurrucaba bajo su brazo.

—¿Por qué volviste tan tarde? —dijo Lou, su mejilla presionada en el pecho de Harry.

—Larga historia —dijo Harry con un suspiro, acariciando el brazo de Lou de arriba abajo. —Estuve en la sede toda la mañana coordinando con nuestros agentes en Colombia. Teníamos que asegurarnos que realmente era Richard Horan y que realmente estaba muerto; no sería la primera vez que alguien fingiera su muerte, pero es él; no hay ningún error.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo Lou, deslizando sus dedos ociosamente sobre el pecho desnudo de Harry.

—No sé —dijo el hombre apretando a Lou con más fuerza. Poco a poco, la sensación de frío se desvaneció. Cuando estaba con Louis, siempre lo hacía. —Es poco probable que el accidente del helicóptero sea en verdad un accidente. Nuestros agentes en Colombia sospechan del jefe criminal local Álvaro López, pero no hay pruebas. Y...

—¿Y qué? —Harry abrió los ojos.

—Hemos encontrado algo interesante. Hace unas semanas, Álvaro López tuvo una reunión con cierto oligarca ruso.

—¿En serio? ¿El mismo hombre sospechoso de secuestrar a Niall Horan?

—Sí. Zayn Malik. Qué casualidad, ¿eh? —las cejas castañas oscuras de Lou se arrugaron.

—¿Pero, qué significa? Malik secuestra al hijo de Horan y luego lo deja escapar unos meses después. Niall aparece ileso y niega la participación de Malik. Entonces, solo unas semanas después del regreso de Niall, ¿Malik hace arreglos para matar al padre de Niall? Eso...  _Huh_. Parece sospechoso.

—Sí —dijo Harry —Pensé que Niall era un buen tipo que no haría daño a una mosca, pero tal vez estaba equivocado —Lou lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿De verdad crees que Niall conspiró con su secuestrador para matar su padre? —Harry acarició la nuca de Lou.

—Tal vez. Zayn Malik es un hombre apuesto. Según todos los informes, él es heterosexual, pero es un despiadado y manipulador hijo de puta. Niall podría ser víctima del síndrome de Estocolmo. No sería la primera vez. En realidad sucede más a menudo de lo que piensas —Lou se mordió su labio inferior.

—Pero si Niall está involucrado en la muerte de su padre, eso significa que es peligroso. Podrías estar en peligro.

—No más de lo que estaba antes. Además, Niall podría ser completamente inocente. Lo tenemos bajo vigilancia y no ha estado en contacto con Malik desde su regreso a Inglaterra. Y parecía realmente conmocionado por la muerte de su padre —Lou se puso rígido contra él.

—¿Estabas con Niall? —Harry asintió, estudiando la cara del chico.

—Estaba con él en  _Grayguard_  cuando recibió la noticia. Su conmoción parecía bastante real, aunque no parecía particularmente molesto. Pero, una vez más, él y su padre no eran muy cercanos, así que no es tan sorprendente.

—Puede que sea un buen mentiroso —dijo Lou —Las apariencias engañan.

—Puede serlo —reconoció Harry, observando a Lou cuidadosamente. —¿Estás enojado porque estuve con Niall? No es por eso que llegué a casa tan tarde —ni siquiera sabía por qué sentía la necesidad de explicarse. Lou no era su esposa ni su esposo. —Fue un infierno de un día en  _Grayguard_. Tuve que trabajar hasta tarde, porque estaba trabajando hasta la tarde —Lou frunció los labios.

—Si insinúas que estoy celoso, no lo estoy.

—Por supuesto que no lo estás —dijo suavemente, reprimiendo una sonrisa y dejando caer un beso en la frente de Lou. A decir verdad, a él no le molestaban los celos de Lou. —No tienes razón para estar celoso. Por cierto, ¿por qué estás usando mi ropa? —Lou se sonrojó.

—No fue porque te extrañé o algo así —dijo malhumorado. Harry mantuvo la cara sonriente.

—¿Dije que era por eso? —mirándolo con desconfianza, Lou dijo:

—No tengo mucha ropa —la diversión desapareció de su rostro.

—¿Qué? —Lou bajó la mirada, trazando líneas en el pecho de Harry con su dedo. —Tiré mi ropa vieja cuando me reclutaron... no estaban en buen estado y me dieron ropa para pasantes, de todos modos, pero ahora... —Lou hizo un gesto de encogimiento, evitando los ojos de Harry. Harry lo miró fijamente.

—¿Estás diciendo que no tienes ropa?

—Sí —dijo mirando a todos lados menos a él. —Simplemente no tengo mucha. Esta camiseta no es tan elegante como el resto de tu ropa, así que pensé que no te importaría si la tomaba prestada. Puedo lavarla más tarde... —Harry tomó su barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No me importa. Puedes tomar lo que quieras. Pero mañana vamos a ir de compras. Si devolviste todas tus pertenencias emitidas por el  _M16_ , necesitarás algo más que ropa —frunciendo el ceño, Lou abrió la boca pero Harry lo interrumpió antes que pudiera decir nada. —No es caridad. No aceptaré un no; no puedes cambiar mi opinión ¿Podemos seguir adelante ahora? No es un problema, Lou —Louis lanzó un largo suspiro de sufrimiento y sonrió con ironía.

—Te das cuenta que ahora eres mi verdadero  _sugar_ _daddy_ _,_  ¿verdad? —Harry se rió entre dientes, pellizcando la mejilla de Lou.

—¿Eso significa que eres mi verdadero  _sugar_ _baby_? —Lou sonrió más ampliamente, mirándolo a los ojos medio dormido.

—No me importa ser un  _sugar_ _baby_ , siempre y cuando sea tuyo —la polla de Harry se crispó. Las palabras de Lou presionaban todos los botones correctos en él, o mejor dicho, todos los equivocados; su posesividad egoísta alzó nuevamente su fea cabeza. Se aclaró la garganta, pasando sus dedos por el cabello del chico.

—No deberías decirme eso. Estoy tratando de ser un mejor hombre.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Lou. —No hay nada malo contigo. Eres un buen hombre —Harry lo miró fijamente.

—¿Todavía lo crees después de ver mi cita con Niall? ¿Después de verme engatusar su confianza, manipulando sus emociones e inseguridades? —y él había hecho cosas mucho peores que eso en el pasado, cosas que Lou estaba mejor sin saber. Los labios de Louis se doblaron en una delgada línea.

—Hace un tiempo, me dijiste que lo que suceda en una misión no debe afectar al yo real. ¿Por qué no se aplica a ti? No es como si quisieras lastimar a la gente, ¿verdad? No eres tú. Es tu trabajo.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry. —Es solo... —acunó la mejilla con su mano, absorbiendo el afecto en los ojos de Lou. Había estado anhelando esto todo el día. Había pasado el día siendo el Agente 11, sin nombre, pretendiendo ser una persona que no era.

Días como este, Harry se sentía como un fraude, un hombre con emociones falsas, comportamiento falso y sexualidad falsa. No ayudaba el hecho que estaba usando su nombre real para esta misión, lo que le molestaba más que cualquier otro trabajo encubierto. Él quería algo real. Algo que solo fuese suyo.

—Estoy tratando de ser un mejor hombre —dijo, mirando a los labios de Lou.

—No hay nada malo contigo —susurró Lou, lamiéndose los labios con la punta de la lengua. —Deja de decir cosas estúpidas y bésame.

 _Todo está mal conmigo,_  pensó Harry mientras se inclinaba y hacía lo que le pedía. Los labios de Lou temblaron al contacto, abriéndose a su lengua con tal entusiasmo que destruyó cualquier remanente de autocontrol que había tenido. Harry gimió y lamió su camino en la boca de Lou, queriendo meterse más profundamente en el niño hasta que todo lo que pudiera sentir fuera a Lou y su calidez y afecto.

Joder, esto era... esto era algo que había estado esperando todo el día, si Harry fuera honesto consigo mismo. Esto —sentir los temblorosos y necesitados labios de Lou contra los suyos— era real. Él era el suyo. Lou era suyo.

Después de sus experiencias pasadas con objetivos masculinos, Harry había confiado en que nunca podría sentirse atraído por un hombre: el sexo con hombres siempre se había sentido mal, incluso con Viagra, pero no podía negar que se sentía atraído por este chico, emocionalmente atraído por él, de una manera que nunca había sucedido con ninguna mujer, y ese apego emocional parecía derramarse y mutar en una necesidad física, condenada sexualidad.

Quería tanto la calidez y el afecto de Lou que quería enterrarse dentro del chico lo más profundo que podía hasta que fuera el mundo entero de Lou.

Jesús, la dirección de sus pensamientos era jodidamente inquietante. Harry era consciente que su relación se estaba volviendo peligrosamente desequilibrada, con Harry teniendo demasiado poder sobre el niño —financiero, emocional y físico— y seguramente no podría ser saludable, pero a Louis no parecía importarle.

Lou ni siquiera fue tímido al respecto, simplemente se entregó a él, honesto y ansioso, confiando en que no lo lastimaría o le haría daño. Era adictivo de la peor manera posible y Harry sabía que no debía permitirse eso, pero se encontró besando a Louis más fuerte y más profundamente, tirando del chico más cerca y luego rodando sobre él cuando no era suficiente.

Joder, quería arrastrarse dentro de Lou y ahogarse en él.

—Hazz —Lou susurró contra sus labios, su voz temblorosa y ronca, sus manos agarrando impotentes los hombros desnudos de Harry. —Deja de besarme así a menos que me vayas a follar. Esto es cruel. Deja de besarme o fóllame.

Apartándose de esa boca dulce y adictiva, Harry miró al chico que tenía debajo: su rostro sonrosado, sus labios rojos hinchados, sus torneadas y pálidas piernas separadas para acomodar las caderas de Harry. No podía ver la erección de Lou, pero podía sentirla contra su muslo, larga y delgada, como todo lo relacionado con el niño.

Objetivamente no debería querer a Lou. Le gustaban las mujeres, mientras más curvilíneas, mejor; el chico pálido y larguirucho que tenía debajo no debería encenderlo. Pero Dios los ayude a los dos, lo hacía. Harry estaba duro como una roca, su cuerpo ansioso por sexo, ansioso por follar, por tomar, por consumir.

No tenía sentido. Su hambre de Lou desafiaba la lógica, la sexualidad y el pensamiento racional, era algo más primitivo que la atracción normal. Se sentía como una fuerza, una fuerza contra la que no podía luchar. Incluso el desequilibrio de poder entre ellos solo lo excitó. Le gustaba poder proporcionar a Lou bienes materiales. Le gustaba que Lou estuviera obviamente enamorado de él. Le gustaba ser el centro del mundo de Lou. Y él no quería que eso cambiara alguna vez.

 _Infierno sangriento_. Él se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre espeluznante.

—¿Así que me vas a follar o no? —dijo Lou mirándolo aturdido, sus dedos se clavaron en las nalgas de Harry.

—Lo haré.

Los ojos de Lou se abrieron de par en par, su boca bien besada se abrió. Miró a Harry sin parpadear por lo que parecieron horas antes de tirar de su cabeza y besarlo húmedamente. Después de eso, Harry quedó perdido al sentir la suave y hambrienta boca de Lou, solo vagamente consciente de quitarle la camisa y los bóxers. La sensación de la piel joven y lisa de Lou contra su boca era jodidamente gloriosa.

Harry arrastró sus labios por el cuello de Lou, besando y mordisqueando la piel perfecta, perfecta... tan suave... tan receptiva y sensible al tacto... Lou adoró cuando Harry se pegó a su pezón rosa, sus dedos enterrándose en el cabello de Harry y empujando su cabeza sin vergüenza.

Harry fue lamiendo y besando su camino por el abdomen pálido y palpitante de Lou, hacia su polla dura y goteante. Lou gimió cuando Harry se lo tragó entero. No era la primera polla que Harry había chupado alguna vez. Pero fue la primera vez que realmente quería hacerlo. Ahora casi podía entender por qué Lou se excitaba chupando su polla.

La sensación del miembro de Lou moviéndose en su boca fue sorprendentemente buena. Los ruidos que estaba haciendo el chico eran más que simplemente buenos, y Harry lo chupó más fuerte, queriendo escuchar más de ellos.

Cuando sintió que Lou estaba cerca, lo soltó. Mirando al niño jadeante y sonrojado debajo de él, se inclinó y le dio un tirón a su propia polla, para contener su excitación, un poco sorprendido que no hubiera perdido su erección mientras chupaba la de Louis.

—¿Lubricante? —dijo Lou mirando el pene de Harry con algo que solo podía describirse como hambre. Y joder, ¿quería saciar ese hambre?

—Sí —dijo Harry tenso, buscando en el cajón la botella de lubricante y condones que tenía. —Ponte boca abajo.

Lou parpadeó aturdido, viendo a Harry deslizar los dedos y luego hizo lo que le pedía: se arrodilló, los codos en la cama, el trasero y la espalda curvados en una pose que era pornografía pura. Harry se lamió los labios secos, recordando lo apretado que estaba ese trasero, lo bien que se sentía estar dentro de él y ver a Lou desmoronarse en su polla.

Apretando la mandíbula, se puso un condón y preparó a Louis con toda la paciencia que le permitía su impaciencia, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su agujero rojo y brillante, estirándose alrededor de sus gruesos dedos.

—Vamos —Lou susurró, su voz cortada. —Por favor. No quiero solo tus dedos... Te necesito a ti.

—Sí —Harry quitó los dedos y observó fascinado cómo el agujero se cerraba sin nada alrededor. Inclinándose, lo lamió por un rato. Lou gimió, arqueando la espalda.

_—Hazz..._

Harry le dio a su agujero otra lamida antes de enderezarse y alinear la polla contra la abertura brillante. Empujó la cabeza gorda contra ella, jugando durante un largo rato antes de empujarse dando un gemido. Lou se estremeció debajo de él, un gemido agudo dejó sus labios mientras sus paredes internas se apretaban alrededor del miembro de Harry estrechamente y con fuerza.

Cristo. Jodidamente bueno.

Agarrando las caderas de Lou, Harry comenzó a empujar, cerró los ojos con fuerza, un gruñido retorció sus labios mientras se enfocaba en no venirse como un maldito virgen.

Quería hacer que Lou se sintiera bien. Esa era su prioridad. No su propio placer. Con los dientes hundidos profundamente en su labio inferior, Harry inclinó sus embestidas hasta que logró golpear la próstata de Lou en los siguientes empujes.

Fue sorprendentemente difícil, y no porque no supiera cómo hacerlo. Era suficientemente hábil en el sexo con hombres, pero con los objetivos masculinos podía concentrarse fácilmente en clavar la próstata del hombre, porque no tenía que luchar contra su propia necesidad de perseguir su placer. Con los objetivos masculinos, Harry había sido un agente en pleno control de sí mismo; con Lou, solo era un hombre que luchaba por el control.

Lou no estaba precisamente ayudando a su autocontrol, follándose contra la polla de Harry, con un abandono desenfrenado, dejando escapar una corriente constante de gemidos y gruñidos que solo sirvieron para estimular aún más a Harry. Lou era un chico tan dulce, pero era absolutamente desvergonzado en la cama.

A Harry le gustaba, le gustaba que el chico fuera una zorra por su pene. Lou se lo follaba como si no pudiera vivir sin él, sin la polla de Harry en su trasero. No debería haber sido tan excitante, pero joder...

Harry sintió que sus embestidas se volvían contundentes y erráticas, y la cabecera chocaba contra la pared. Gruñendo, agarró la erección de Lou y comenzó a apretarla al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas. Lou sollozó algo ininteligible y se vino, su agujero se cerró con fuerza alrededor de la polla de Harry. Gimiendo, Harry dejó que su control se deslizara aún más; su fuerte agarre dejaba marcas en las caderas de Lou.

Chupó duramente la piel de la nuca de Lou cuando el placer se apoderó de él, ahogándolo en sensaciones que se intensificaron hasta explotar en un clímax que lo dejó enganchado a Lou.

 _Dios. Jesús —jodido— Cristo_. Sintió que pasaban horas antes que pudiera pensar de nuevo.

—Joder, te estoy aplastando —se dio la vuelta hacia Lou y besó la parte posterior del cuello, inhalando su aroma. —¿Estás bien?

Los últimos restos de su resplandor post—orgásmico desaparecieron cuando Louis no respondió, su espalda aún sin volverse hacia Harry.

—¿Lou? —el castaño se sentó.

—Estoy bien —Harry entrecerró los ojos, estudiando la espalda del chico.

—¿Te lastimé? —dijo, sentándose y tocando el hombro de Lou. Éste se apartó del contacto en lugar de apoyarse en él como de costumbre. La sangre de Harry se enfrió.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Lou con una sonrisa, finalmente volviendo la cabeza. —Fue increíble y tú lo sabes, pero creo... creo que no deberíamos... debería dejar de pedirte que tontees conmigo —sonrió torcidamente. —Sería más inteligente si no hacemos esto más. No está ayudando exactamente a mi enamoramiento. Me niego a ser ese niño gay estúpido y pegajoso que no puede entender una indirecta —se rió un poco, mirando hacia abajo. Cuando volvió a mirar a Harry, su expresión era dolorosamente honesta. —Pero si seguimos así, sé que me convertiré en él. Sé que tienes algo así como una debilidad por mí, pero prométeme que no me complacerás a partir de ahora. No quiero hacerme ilusiones solo para aplastarlas una y otra vez. Y no que quiero mí... mi estúpido enamoramiento arruine nuestra relación. No quiero que perdamos lo que tenemos por algo que nunca funcionará. No contigo.

Harry solo podía mirarlo, demasiado sorprendido para hablar. Aunque, sorpresa era una palabra inadecuada para la confusa tormenta de emociones dentro de él. Lou salió de la cama y recogió su ropa desechada. Deslizándose dentro de su camisa, caminó hacia Harry y lo besó castamente en la mejilla.

—Gracias por el buen sexo, Hazz —murmuró bostezando. —No te preocupes, voy a trabajar para superar mi estúpido enamoramiento. ¿Amigos?

—Por supuesto —probablemente debería haberse sentido aliviado, pero todo lo que sintió fue que estaba cometiendo un error y estaba confundido. Lou le sonrió y salió de la habitación con un somnoliento,

—Buenas noches.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Harry la miró sin verla realmente.

🥀

Jess Sanders amaba su trabajo. La tienda era de lujo, por lo que rara vez estaba llena o era ruidosa. La mayoría de las veces se sentaba en el mostrador, leyendo revistas de moda o viendo gente, que era lo que le gustaba más.

Toma esa pareja gay, por ejemplo. Bueno, Jess supuso que eran una pareja. Si fueran amigos, seguramente sería muy extraño. El hombre de cabello rizado claramente pertenecía a la clientela adinerada que abastecía la tienda. Era obvio no solo por el  _Rolex_  en su muñeca y su impecable traje oscuro, sino también por la forma segura en que se conducía. Olía a dinero y poder, que no era tan inusual o notable; Jess veía diez hombres como él todos los días.

Fue su compañero lo que era más interesante.

Jess no podía pensar en una razón por la cual un hombre así sería amigo del castaño con ropas baratas, mal ajustadas y zapatillas gastadas. A decir verdad, el dueño de la tienda le había dicho que se asegurara que la gente pobre no "arruinara el aspecto de la tienda". No estaba segura de cómo se suponía que debía lograr eso, incluso si estuviera inclinada a escuchar su jefe. Además, tenía la sensación que incluso si intentaba ser fría y condescendiente con el niño, no le gustaría la reacción del otro hombre.

Ella no creía que fueran amigos. Eran muy lindos, y Jess no se refería a su aspecto, aunque también lo eran. En opinión de Jess, eran absolutamente adorables juntos. El hombre de cabello rizado parecía muy insistente acerca de comprarle a su compañero todo lo que producía algún brillo en los ojos del niño, sin ni siquiera mirar el precio, así que terminaron con una considerable cantidad de chaquetas, jeans, camisas y jerseys. El castaño realmente parecía un poco abrumado cuando se acercaron al mostrador. Jess cerró su revista, se acercó a la registradora y agregó las pilas de ropa.

—Serían mil novecientas cuarenta y dos libras.

El castaño balbuceó, sus ojos azules se agrandaron cómicamente. Jess sintió una punzada de incomodidad. Tal vez debería haberse asegurado que el niño supiera que la ropa no era barata. Iba a ser incómodo como el infierno. Afortunadamente, el otro hombre ni siquiera parpadeó. Sacó su billetera y le entregó a Jess su tarjeta de crédito.

—Hazz, eso es demasiado —protestó el chico mientras Jess educadamente fingía estar absorta empacando la ropa en bolsas. —En serio, yo no...

—Está bien —dijo el llamado Hazz, su tono formal. —No te preocupes por eso.

—Pero...

—Lou, no te preocupes por eso —dijo Hazz, su voz se suavizó cuando notó la incomodidad del niño. —Sé que te hace sentir incómodo, pero también me hace sentir incómodo verte en harapos mientras uso un traje de diseñador. Me hace ver como un idiota. La gente pensará que no te estoy cuidando bien —Lou resopló.

—¿Crees que no sé lo que estás tratando de hacer? —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Y no es tu trabajo cuidarme.

—No es mi trabajo —admitió Hazz mirándolo fijo. —Quiero hacerlo. ¿Me complacerías, por favor? —Jess reprimió el impulso de sonreír cuando el castaño se sonrojó y bajó la vista, sus largas pestañas revoloteando sobre sus pálidas mejillas.

En serio, ¡ellos eran los más lindos!

—¿Jessica? —dijo Hazz, mirando su etiqueta. Al darse cuenta que todavía no le había devuelto su tarjeta, Jess se sonrojó e hizo exactamente eso.

—¡Gracias por comprar aquí! Por favor regresen pronto —asintiendo cortésmente, Hazz recogió las bolsas y sacó a Lou de la tienda con una mano en la parte baja de la espalda del chico. Jess sonrió para sí misma cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

En momentos como este, casi deseó estar interesada en los hombres. Hubiera sido muy agradable tener un buen chico mayor que le hiciera regalos caros y la tratara como a una princesa. Se rió entre dientes. Ninguna cantidad de ropa bonita haría que le gustara un pene. Aunque siempre sería bueno que pudiera encontrar una buena mujer mayor...

🥀

A veces ser el Jefe del Departamento de Recursos Humanos del  _M16_  podría ser tedioso, reflexionó Rachel Longwood cuando llamó a la puerta. Deseó poder delegar esta visita en uno de sus asistentes, pero ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para tratar con el Agente 11.

Débora sin duda le dejaría convencerla que aceptara lo que quisiera, mientras Alan... Alan era un asistente competente y dulce, pero Rachel tenía que admitir que le faltaba acero en la columna para manejar al Agente 11.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a un castaño que le parecía vagamente familiar. Rachel lo había visto solo de pasada, ya que era Débora quien manejaba a los pasantes. No se sorprendió cuando el chico presentó su carta de renuncia hace algunas semanas; muchos pasantes, por desgracia, no podían soportar la presión o el entrenamiento físico. Pero esta mañana se sorprendió mucho cuando el entrenador del Agente 11 le informó que aparentemente el niño aún vivía con el agente.

—¿Señora? —dijo Louis.

—Hola —Rachel sonrió —¿Está en casa?

—Sabes que estoy —dijo el Agente 11 acercándose por encima del hombro de Louis. Sus ojos inescrutables la estudiaron por un momento. —Qué sorpresa, Rachel. Pero entra.

Tocó suavemente el hombro del niño y Louis se alejó. Se tumbó en el enorme sofá marrón y tomó el  _iPad_  que estaba allí. El chico no miró en su dirección mientras el Agente 11 hacía un gesto para que Rachel se sentara en el sofá al otro lado de la habitación y en el sillón del frente.

—¿Bien? —dijo el Agente 11, mirándola expectante. —¿A qué debo el placer?

Como Jefa de Recursos Humanos, Rachel sabía que su verdadero nombre era Harry, pero nunca la había invitado a llamarlo por su primer nombre, y a decir verdad, no podía pensar en él como Harry. Aunque era más joven que ella, el Agente 11 había estado con el  _M16_  por más tiempo.

Siempre había sido el Agente 11 para ella, un agente atractivo pero distante, a quien siempre había tenido problemas para leer. Podría ser tan camaleónico como la misión lo requiriera —seguro, tímido, arrogante, humilde, coqueto, serio— era difícil saber cuál de sus personalidades era real. Rachel alzó las cejas, mirando hacia el chico recostado en el otro sofá.

—Probablemente puedas adivinar por qué estoy aquí —la expresión de A 11 no cambió.

—No veo cómo mis invitados son motivo de interés para Recursos Humanos del  _M16_.

A veces, Rachel olvidaba que el Agente 11 provenía de una familia aristocrática, su línea de sangre era tan antigua como la de la Reina. Mirando su expresión arrogante, ella podía creerlo fácilmente, pero de nuevo, tal vez esa arrogancia casual provenía de la confianza del agente en sus habilidades. Tal vez era un poco de ambos. En cualquier caso, se negó rotundamente a dejarse intimidar por su mirada, odiando el hecho que ya no se sentía tan confiada como antes.

—La cláusula de no divulgación está en tu contrato por una razón, A11 —dijo. —Tu invitado no está autorizado a saber nada sobre tu trabajo, y sin embargo, él vive contigo mientras conduces una misión secreta. No puede vivir contigo ahora que no está con nosotros. No puede estar al tanto de información clasificada.

El chico resopló desde su sofá, confirmando su sospecha que no estaba tan absorto en su  _iPad_  como fingía. Lanzando a Louis una mirada que no pudo leer, el Agente 11 se reclinó en su silla.

—Lou, ¿por qué no vienes aquí y le dices a la amable señora lo que piensas?

El niño estaba a su lado en cuestión de segundos. Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, el joven se sentó en el reposabrazos de la silla del Agente 11. Casi perdiendo el equilibrio, Louis agarró el hombro del agente y miró a Rachel con brillantes ojos azules.

—Mira, a menos que puedas hacerme desaprender mágicamente la información clasificada que ya aprendí antes de abandonar el  _M16_ , ¿cuál es el punto? ¿No es más inteligente mantenerme donde puedas tener un ojo en mí, en lugar de dejarme ir y vender tu preciosa información clasificada a otra persona?

Rachel frunció los labios y miró al Agente 11, quien no pareció molestarse por el comentario del chico en absoluto. De hecho, tampoco parecía molesto porque el chico todavía no había quitado la mano de su hombro. Rachel miró de uno a otro con curiosidad, tratando de adivinar qué tipo de relación tenían. Siempre se había enorgullecido de leer bien a las personas, pero ahora estaba perdida.

El Agente 11 y Louis Tomlinson no tenían el lenguaje corporal de amigos; de eso estaba segura. Más allá de eso, no estaba segura. Aunque no creía que fuesen amantes —la renuencia del Agente 11 cuando se trataba de seducir a objetivos masculinos era bien conocida— había algo allí, algo que no podía entender.

Por un lado, el Agente 11 no se veía tan a gusto con alguien compartiendo su espacio personal. Rachel admiraba la capacidad de Harry Styles para transmitir emociones que no sentía, pero incluso él no podía borrar por completo la tensión apenas perceptible en sus músculos cada vez que alguien se acercaba demasiado a él, tensión que no estaba allí ahora.

_Qué curioso._

Era interesante que la guardia del agente no bajara del todo; solo parecía considerar al castaño como... ¿algo seguro? ¿Tal vez algo que incluyó en su burbuja personal? ¿Como una extensión de él?

_Más curioso y curioso._

—Tal vez —admitió Rachel. —Pero las reglas están ahí por una razón —miró firmemente al Agente 11. —En tu contrato se establece explícitamente que solo puedes contarle a tu cónyuge sobre tu trabajo, o a tu pariente más cercano si no tienes uno. Así son las cosas. Entonces me temo que Louis no puede vivir contigo. Sería un mal precedente para otros agentes —solo de pensarlo le dio dolor de cabeza. Ella sería la encargada de todas las quejas y demandas de otros agentes si permitía que el Agente 11 se saliera con la suya.

Rachel fingió no ver la cara de Louis caerse cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a ganar esto. Por dentro, ella hizo una mueca. No era una persona sin corazón. Sabía que el niño realmente nunca había tenido un hogar y ahora le estaba quitando su casa de nuevo. Sentía pena por él. Pero las reglas eran las reglas y ella no se había convertido en Directora de Recursos Humanos del  _M16_  siendo suave.

—Bien —dijo el Agente 11. —Completaré la documentación necesaria mañana —ella parpadeó.

—¿Perdón? —el Agente 11 se puso de pie.

—Pondré a Louis como mi pariente más cercano.

Le tomó a Rachel todo su considerable autocontrol evitar quedarse boquiabierta. Rachel dijo lentamente, —¿Quieres que este chico sea la persona que tome decisiones con respecto a tu salud si estás incapacitado? —para un agente de campo activo, esa era una preocupación legítima, por lo que era una muestra increíble de confianza. El agente 11 la miró con frialdad.

—Sí, soy consciente de lo que significa ser el pariente más cercano.

—Bueno —dijo, poniéndose de pie y mirando al chico que tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro. —Supongo que es tu derecho elegir a quien quieras. Me iré —se dirigió hacia la puerta, sus tacones haciendo clic en el tenso silencio que cayó sobre la habitación. —Por cierto —dijo, deteniéndose con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. —Amanda quiere un informe de estado sobre la misión Horan.

El Agente 11 asintió mientras Louis miraba hacia abajo. Rachel salió, sintiéndose más desconcertada de lo que había estado en años.

¿Qué estaba pasando entre esos dos?

🥀

Cuando la puerta se cerró después de Rachel, Lou dijo en voz baja, sin mirarlo, —No tienes que hacerlo, ¿sabes? Puedo vivir en otro lado. No quiero que sientas que tienes que...

—No diría eso si no lo quisiera —dijo Harry, encogiendo sus hombros. —De todos modos, no hay nadie en quien confíe más que en ti.

Con ojos sospechosamente brillantes, Lou le sonrió, se lanzó hacia adelante y lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su rostro contra la garganta de Harry. Harry le devolvió el abrazo. Estuvieron así por un tiempo, la habitación en silencio, mientras Lou se aferraba a él como un niño pequeño, su respiración inestable y temblorosa, mientras Harry fingía no notar la humedad en su cuello. Cuando Lou levantó la cabeza unos minutos después, parecía más tranquilo.

—Gracias, Hazz —dijo con voz ronca. —Me siento honrado que confíes en mí tanto. Yo... —tragó saliva y sonrió. —Confío en ti más que nadie, también —Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Es bueno saberlo —dijo secamente. —Ahora que hemos establecido una confianza mutua, creo que puedo dejar de ocultar las reliquias familiares debajo de mi cama —Lou se rió, sus ojos azules brillaban de alegría.

—Herencia familiar, ¿eh? —dijo, con los brazos aún enlazados alrededor de la cintura de Harry. —¿Son valiosas? —Harry hizo un sonido afirmativo, con el pecho apretado de afecto mientras miraba la cara sonriente de Lou.

Joder, estaba tan...

Inclinándose, besó a Lou en la nariz. No fue suficiente. Su mirada se posó en los generosos y suaves labios de Lou y el impulso de aplastarlos con los suyos fue casi irresistible.

 _Sangriento maldito infierno_.

Harry retrocedió apresuradamente, ruborizándose.

Jesús, ya no sabía qué le pasaba con Lou. Sabía que le gustaba volver a casa con un Lou soñoliento esperándolo, sin importar qué tan tarde fuera. Sabía que le gustaba cocinar para los dos, que le gustaba enseñarle a Lou cómo cocinar sin quemar la casa. Le gustaba comprarle cosas y ver sus preciosos ojos iluminarse. Le gustaba verlo con la ropa que le había comprado. Le gustaba ver a Lou feliz y ser la causa de su felicidad.

Por separado, ninguna de esas cosas era particularmente extraña. Pero juntas... él tuvo que admitir que era un poco extraño. Sin mencionar que querer besuquear a Lou sin que lo pidiera era algo más que un poco extraño, considerando el hecho que era heterosexual y Lou parecía genuinamente querer ser solo amigos.

En las últimas semanas desde que tuvieron relaciones sexuales, Lou había sido perfectamente afectuoso y amistoso, pero había una distancia apenas perceptible entre ellos que no había estado allí antes, distancia que molestaba a Harry más de lo que debería.

—¿Algo está mal? —dijo Lou, ladeando la cabeza.

—No —dijo Harry. Echó un vistazo a su reloj. —Acabo de recordar que tengo que recoger a Niall —Lou asintió, su expresión neutral.

—¿Cómo va? ¿Todavía no eres oficial? —Harry lo miró con atención, pero por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo ver siquiera un rastro de celos. Parecía que Lou realmente había superado su pequeño enamoramiento, lo que era... bueno. Lo era.

—No. Simplemente estamos saliendo casualmente. Ha estado muy ocupado lidiando con las consecuencias de la muerte de su padre. Prometí ayudarlo a revisar algunos documentos, en realidad.

—Eso es prometedor, ¿no? —dijo Lou. —¿Qué hay de Zayn Malik? —Harry frunció el ceño ante el recordatorio.

—Él todavía está en Suiza. No ha hecho ningún contacto con Niall. Quizás Niall no tenga nada que ver con la muerte de su padre, después de todo —Lou frunció los labios.

—O tal vez ellos sepan que el  _M16_  los está observando —Harry se encogió de hombros, tomando sus llaves del mostrador.

—No olvides que tienes clase en dos horas —sonriendo, Lou puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí papá.

—No soy tu padre —dijo Harry y casi hizo una mueca. Su voz había salido mucho más aguda de lo que había pretendido. Lou levantó sus cejas, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Has estado raro hoy... Borra eso, has estado poco raro por semanas. Tenso.

—Tengo un trabajo estresante, Louis —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros en su chaqueta. Lou se rió entre dientes.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho cuán ingeniosa es tu forma de mentir sin mentir? Sé que tienes un trabajo estresante. Pero no es la razón por la que has estado raro. Y nunca me llamas Louis a menos que haya algo mal —dividido entre sentirse ridículamente orgulloso y consternado por lo aparentemente fácil de leer que era, Harry le dio una sonrisa torcida.

—Lo siento. Creo que solo necesito echar un polvo. Me pongo muy irritable si no lo hago —era cierto, aunque no sabía por qué le estaba diciendo eso a Lou.

 _Ya sabes por qué, sucio bastardo_. Harry ignoró la voz en el fondo de su mente, observando la reacción de Lou. Los ojos de Lou se agrandaron, sus fosas nasales llameaban.

—Entonces no has tenido sexo con nadie desde que... —se calló, ruborizándose, y luego se encogió de hombros. —Han pasado semanas. Deberías tener sexo —cuando Lou no se ofreció a chupar su polla como había esperado, Harry asintió.

—Tal vez debería. No me esperes despierto.

Lou ya estaba mirando su  _iPad_.

—No lo haré —murmuró distraídamente, sin prestar atención.

Harry lo miró por unos momentos y luego se fue.

No cerró de golpe la puerta, pero estuvo cerca.

🥀

Asistir a cursos de recuperación no era tan aterrador como Louis había esperado cuando Harry lo convenció hace semanas. Nadie se rió de él por ser estúpido. Todos los asistentes estaban en una posición similar a la suya. Louis ni siquiera era el más joven o viejo del grupo, por lo que no destacó como un pulgar dolorido.

En realidad, había hecho amigos de su edad, Lisa y Liam. Aunque no tenía mucho en común con ellos, a él le gustaban. Eran tan... normales. Lo hicieron sentir normal, también. Era una sensación tan novedosa, considerando que había pasado de ser un ladrón sin hogar a vivir en una lujosa casa en Kensington.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —dijo Liam mientras salían del edificio.

Louis negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero tomaré el autobús. Todavía no está oscuro... —Lisa lo codeó discretamente y murmuró.

—Cállate —Louis parpadeó, confundido. Suspirando exasperadamente, Lisa se acercó a su oreja y siseó,—Le gustas, idiota —lentamente Lou miró a Liam que se sonrojó de inmediato.

_Oh._

Ahora que Louis lo pensaba, no podía creer cómo se lo había perdido. Él no era exactamente inexperto. Era solo... No podía imaginar estar con alguien que no fuera Harry. Y ese era el quid del problema, ¿no? Había olvidado que otras personas podrían sentirse atraídas por él y que podría sentirse atraído por otras personas. Estaba demasiado colgado de Harry.

Honestamente, Louis sabía que debería empezar a buscar otros tipos. Necesitaba alejar a Harry de su mente y su corazón. No tenía sentido pensar algo que nunca sucedería. Había estado intentándolo, lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, pero carajo, no era fácil.

Su corazón se negó a escuchar a su cerebro, sin importar cuán determinadamente quisiera superar sus sentimientos por Harry antes de hacer algo estúpido... como decirle a Harry que lo amaba.

Tal como había hecho hace semanas durante el sexo. El recuerdo hizo que su pecho se apretara.  _Te amo_. Lo había soltado cuando se corrió, pero afortunadamente, sus palabras eran probablemente demasiado ininteligibles para que Harry las escuchara con claridad.

Louis había querido volver a decirlas después del sexo, cuando aún mantenían unidos sus cuerpos con Harry respirando pesadamente contra su piel, todavía volando por su orgasmo. Parecían tan cercanos el uno al otro en ese momento y las palabras casi lo ahogaban deseando salir.

 _Te amo, te amo, te amo_. Lo había dejado sin sentido.

En cierto modo, tener relaciones sexuales con Harry lo había ayudado. Le había quitado la ilusión que podía jugar con Harry sin romper su corazón. Iba camino de romperse el corazón si no hacía algo. Algo como salir con otro tipo.

Reprimiendo su malestar Louis sonrió a Liam, tratando de verlo como un posible novio. Liam no era poco atractivo. Tenía una cara bonita y fuerte con bonitos ojos castaños y cabello castaño rubio. Él nunca sería tan devastadoramente atractivo como su Harry, pero...

Louis exhaló ruidosamente, molesto como el infierno. Harry no era suyo. Harry nunca sería realmente suyo. Harry probablemente estaba follando con una hermosa mujer en ese mismo momento. Apartando el pensamiento Louis sonrió a Liam.

Al menos, había aprendido algo de Harry: fingir interés y atracción cuando en realidad no sentía nada. Liam le devolvió la sonrisa, golpeando sus hombros juntos.

—Sí me gustas. Entonces, ¿puedo llevarte? —antes que Louis pudiera responder, escuchó el sonido de un auto que se detenía y miró allí. Su estómago hizo una pequeña voltereta cuando vio el Mercedes plateado. Odiaba que su mundo inmediatamente pareciera reducirse al hombre que estaba saliendo del auto, todos sus sentidos sintonizados con él.

—Maldición —dijo Lisa. —Es guapo.

—Lo sé —murmuró Louis antes de poder detenerse, ganándose una mirada extraña de Liam. Liam miró entre él y el hombre que se acercaba.

—¿Lo conoces? —Lou asintió, tratando de parecer indiferente mientras le decía a Harry,

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —la mirada aguda de Harry se movió hacia Liam por un momento antes de enfocarse en él.

—Mi asunto concluyó antes de lo esperado. Pensé en buscarte.

—Louis ya tiene quien lo lleve —dijo Liam, acercándose más a él.

Louis frunció el ceño, pero antes que pudiera decir nada, Harry dijo, muy suavemente: —No te molestes, muchacho. Vivimos en Kensington y sería inútil de tu parte conducir hasta allí cuando soy perfectamente capaz de llevar a Lou a casa.

—¿Viven juntos? —Lisa casi chilló.

—Pensé que habías dicho que no tenías familia —dijo Liam, volviéndose hacia Louis.

—No la tiene —dijo Harry, su mirada floja y su tono casual, como si no tuviera idea que les estaba dando una impresión equivocada. Louis lo miró con incredulidad, demasiado confundido para estar enojado. Sonriendo, Harry se volvió hacia Lisa y le estrechó la mano.

—Harry Styles.

—Lisa —dijo simplemente, sonriendo un poco. Louis esperaba que la expresión de su rostro no fuera demasiado agria.

—Vámonos, entonces —dijo caminando hacia el auto de Harry.

—Adiós —dijo tardíamente, saludando a Lisa y Liam.

Lisa se llevó los dedos a la oreja como un teléfono y le dijo: —Llámame —Liam evitó su mirada, su mandíbula apretada.

Sintiendo una punzada de culpa, Louis se sentó en el asiento del pasajero y esperó a que Harry se sentara en el asiento del conductor.

—¿Qué diablos? —dijo Louis. No lo dijo enojado; solo confundido.

Harry salió del camino de entrada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Te llevaré a casa —Louis entrecerró los ojos.

—Deja de fingir que no entiendes. Tú solo... les hiciste creer que tenemos algo. ¡A propósito! No haces nada accidentalmente —los ojos de Harry fijos en el camino.

—No me gustó cómo ese tipo te estaba mirando —Louis parpadeó.

—¿Liam? ¿Y cómo me estaba mirando? —una sonrisa burlona frunció los labios de Harry.

—Es el típico adolescente cachondo que busca un polvo fácil —Louis lo miró.

—¿Pensé que acordamos que debería salir y enamorarme de alguien de mi edad?

—Deberías —dijo Harry irritado después de una breve pausa. —Pero ese niño no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Es obvio que a él solo le importa echar un polvo. A él no le importas un comino.

—¿Y determinaste todo esto después de conocerlo por un total de diez segundos? —dijo Louis con ironía, mirando a Harry con curiosidad. Si él no lo supiera, pensaría...

—Soy un espía —dijo Harry de manera uniforme. —Estoy entrenado para notar esas cosas.

 _Sí claro. Por supuesto_. Louis frunció los labios.

—¿Y si todo lo que yo quería es un buen polvo también? Liam ayudaría con eso —un músculo palpitó en la mandíbula de Harry.

—Haz lo que quieras, entonces —Louis suspiró.

—Mira, gracias por cuidarme, pero puedo cuidarme solo. No necesito ser mimado —la tensión no abandonó el cuerpo de Harry. Él no dijo nada. Louis suspiró de nuevo, extendiendo la mano y apretando el brazo de Harry. —Vamos, Hazz. No quiero que estemos enojados el uno con el otro. De verdad, realmente aprecio que te importe, pero eres algo sobreprotector, ¿sabes? —Harry permaneció en silencio, mirando hacia adelante a pesar de estar atrapados en el tráfico. —Vamos —dijo Louis acercándose y presionando su mejilla en el hombro de Harry. —Deja el mal humor. Odio cuando te enojas. Te vuelves distante y helado, y no puedes ser distante y helado conmigo.

—Mocoso— dijo Harry con un bufido. —Te he echado a perder —sonriendo, Louis presionó sus labios en la mejilla desaliñada de Harry.

—Me encanta que me mimes —susurró sonrojándose. Amaba la atención y el cuidado de Harry. —Entonces, ¿vamos a besarnos y hacer las paces?

Harry volvió la cabeza y lo besó con fuerza, el beso húmedo, profundo. Terminó tan repentinamente como comenzó. Respirando inseguramente, Louis miró a Harry confundido mientras el otro hombre miraba el auto que estaba adelante, que finalmente había empezado a moverse. Harry se veía tranquilo y concentrado pero Louis sabía que con Harry todo significaba algo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —dijo Louis finalmente, sonriente, tocando sus húmedos y temblorosos labios.

—Hice lo que me dijiste —dijo Harry con rigidez, sin mirarlo. —Nos besamos e hicimos las paces.

Louis lo miró incrédulo, pero decidió no expresar su incredulidad.

No habló con Harry por el resto del viaje.

Tenía mucho en qué pensar. Y tramar.

🥀

Esa noche, mientras yacía en su suave cama, Louis consideró cuidadosamente sus opciones. Por un lado, nunca había sido alguien que renunciara a algo que quería sin luchar. Si había alguna posibilidad que Harry realmente lo quisiera —lo quisiera más allá de lo que Lou quería ¿por qué no?— entonces estaría condenado si no luchaba por esa oportunidad.

Por otro lado, no quería arruinar su relación solo porque era demasiado codicioso para querer más, y no había nada más importante para él que su relación con Harry. Finalmente tenía una persona que adoraba y que también se preocupaba por él. Por fin tenía un hogar y Louis no se refería a esta casa, sin importar lo agradable que fuera. Él viviría felizmente con Harry en una choza mientras Harry correspondiera su amor.

Incluso admitirlo en su cabeza lo puso nervioso. No porque pensara que Harry lo echaría si descubría que Louis estaba enamorado de él; después que Harry lo convirtiera en su pariente más cercano, Louis se sintió lo suficientemente seguro sobre su relación como para saber que Hazz no lo haría. Pero había una gran parte de él que estaba seguro que nunca lo amaría, y que solo se estaba haciendo daño.

Pero tal vez Harry podría amarlo.

Ese pensamiento tentador era en todo lo que podía pensar después que Harry lo había besado. Incluso pensar en la posibilidad lo hizo entrar en calor y estremecerse por dentro.

Haría cualquier cosa por el amor de Harry.

Pero antes que pudiera actuar debía estar seguro que Harry realmente lo quería.

Había mucho en riesgo.

🥀

La noche siguiente, Louis regresó de sus clases antes de lo habitual. Aunque ya eran las nueve, Harry aún no estaba en casa. Eso normalmente le preocuparía, no le gustaba cómo funcionaba Harry, pero ese día le iba bien.

Louis pidió pizza, se duchó y luego fue a la habitación de Harry. Abriendo el armario, examinó su contenido. Negando con la cabeza con cariño por la cantidad de trajes caros, que a él le parecían iguales, Louis encontró una camiseta azul grisácea que, afortunadamente, no costaba cientos de libras y se la puso. Era muy suave y olía ligeramente a Harry.

Louis sonrió ante su reflejo. El color resaltaba sus ojos muy bien. Aunque era algo más bajo que Harry, no tenía los hombros y pectorales de éste, por lo que la camisa se veía muy grande, cayendo justo en sus muslos. Tenía la longitud perfecta, no demasiado corta para parecer indecente, pero si lo suficientemente corta como para acentuar sus curvadas y suaves piernas.

Sus piernas eran su mejor rasgo, en opinión de Louis y no era tímido para explotarlas. Tampoco era tímido para explotar el hecho que a Harry le gustaba verlo con su ropa. No era obvio al respecto, pero siempre lo tocaba más cuando Louis usaba su ropa. Tenía que significar algo ¿verdad?

Mordiendo sus labios un par de veces para enrojecerlos y pasándose la mano por el pelo, Louis asintió con la cabeza ante su reflejo, satisfecho con su aspecto. Él se follaría totalmente.

Si Harry no lo quisiera... bueno, al menos sabría con certeza que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con Harry y dejaría de esperar lo imposible, esta vez para siempre. Louis fue a la sala de estar justo a tiempo para abrir la puerta al repartidor. Después de pagar la pizza y ponerla en la mesa de café, prendió el televisor y se estiró en el sofá. Harry le había enviado un mensaje de texto diciendo que pronto estaría en casa. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Ni cinco minutos después, la puerta se abrió y Harry entró. Dejando caer su maletín junto a la puerta y se quitó la chaqueta con un suspiro de cansancio.

—Me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para esto —dijo, cayendo sobre el espacio entre las piernas de Louis y poniendo su cabeza sobre su abdomen. Louis trató de ignorar las mariposas en su estómago y analizó el comportamiento del otro hombre. Había otro sofá perfectamente cómodo en la habitación pero Harry había elegido el de Louis. Eso tenía que significar algo ¿verdad?

—Pobrecito —murmuró Louis, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Harry y masajeando su cuero cabelludo. —¿Qué tal tu día?

—Molesto —dijo Harry, acariciando el estómago de Louis. —¿Esa es mi camisa?

—Era —Harry resopló suavemente.

—Pensé que compramos un montón de ropa para que pudieras dejar de robar la mía.

—Mentiroso —dijo Louis con una sonrisa. —Me compraste ropa porque te gusta comprarme cosas.

—Culpable de todos los cargos —murmuró Harry, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Vas a dormirte encima de mí?

—Probablemente.

—Hay pizza.

 _—Hmmm,_  es tentador, pero no lo suficiente para hacer que me levante —Louis se alegró que Harry no pudiera ver la mirada de amor en su rostro.

—Creo que deberías dejar tu trabajo si te desgasta tanto.

—¿Cuál? —dijo Harry con un suspiro, hundiéndose más profundamente en el abdomen de Louis, sus grandes manos se posaron en los muslos desnudos. Louis se encogió, tratando desesperadamente de pensar en algo asqueroso. Una erección era lo último que necesitaba en este momento. La noche no estaba yendo exactamente como él había imaginado. Harry lo tocaba, pero no parecía darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo; claramente estaba cómodo con él. Louis había esperado... no sabía lo que esperaba.

¿Que de repente Harry se diera cuenta de lo sexy que era y saltaría sus huesos?  _Estúpido._

—Hablando de mi trabajo —murmuró Harry, sus palabras amortiguadas por la camisa de Louis. —Voy a hacer un viaje de negocios a Tokio. Me voy mañana por la mañana —Louis frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te irás?

—Una semana —Louis frunció los labios infelizmente, su estómago se tambaleó. Una semana sin Harry parecía una vida.

—¿Una semana? —repitió. Harry lanzó un suspiro.

—No quiero, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Estas negociaciones son demasiado importantes para enviar a alguien más. La misión tendrá que esperar. El  _M16_  vigilará a Niall mientras yo no esté.

 _¿Qué hay de mí?_  Louis mordió el interior de su mejilla, tragándose las palabras. Se negaba a ser pegajoso. No sería pegajoso. No lo sería.

—Quisiera llevarte conmigo —dijo Harry como si escuchara sus pensamientos. —Te encantaría Japón.

Animado por las palabras de Harry, Louis sonrió y separó las piernas para acomodar los hombros de Harry entre ellas. La escena era bastante obscena. Para el ojo casual, probablemente parecía que Harry le estaba chupando la polla. Su polla se crispó ante la idea.

—¿Has estado en Japón antes?

—Sí, algunas veces. El pulgar de Harry recorrió el muslo de Louis perezosamente. —Tuve una larga misión allí una vez. Buena cultura... realmente interesante. Y las personas. Me gustó la gente.

—Parece que hay una historia allí —dijo Louis. Harry no dijo nada por unos momentos.

—Hubo una mujer —dijo, su voz un poco hueca y melancólica. —Me enamoré de ella —la sonrisa de Louis se desvaneció. —Obviamente, no funcionó. Las relaciones a larga distancia rara vez lo hacen. Pero... —Harry se apagó. Louis se movió de debajo de Harry y se puso de pie.

—¡La pizza se está enfriando! —ahora entendía por qué la gente le decía  _crush_ , antes de la decepción y la tristeza; se sentía como aire viciado alrededor de su pecho, sus pulmones, con un peso sólido y abrumador que le dificultaba respirar.

No pudo encontrar los ojos de Harry por el resto de la noche, ya que no quería que viera lo triste que estaba. No era como si hubiera olvidado que Harry era heterosexual, nunca lo olvidó, pero...

Tal vez lo había olvidado; después de todo, nunca había visto a Harry con una mujer en la que realmente estuviera interesado. Recordar la sexualidad de Harry de esa manera le parecía un golpe bajo. Y pensar que realmente había pensado que Harry podría quererlo... Parecía tan patético y ridículo ahora.

¿Harry todavía estaría enamorado de esa mujer? ¿La vería mientras estaba en Japón? Las preguntas se movieron en la punta de su lengua por el resto de la noche, pero nunca abandonaron sus labios.

 _Cobarde_.

Él estaba siendo un cobarde. No era como si importara que Harry amaba a alguna mujer o no. Ciertamente no lo amaba a él. Así que Louis usó todo lo que había aprendido en el  _M16_  y puso una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa que no podía sentir. Bromeó, sonrió y se rió. Si Harry notó algo no hizo ningún comentario. La noche fue... tolerable. A pesar que su patético plan de seducción había sido un completo fracaso, no iba a quejarse por pasar una noche con Harry.

 _Los mendigos no pueden exigir,_  pensó Lou con amargura alejando su decepción y jurándose a sí mismo que ésta sería la última vez que pondría sus esperanzas sobre Harry.

Los hombres hetero no se volvían homosexuales en la vida real.

Al menos no para alguien como Louis.

🥀

Harry regresó a su habitación de hotel muy tarde después de un largo día de negociaciones, solo para recibir una llamada de la oficina central. ¡Qué manera perfecta de terminar un día de mierda!

Hizo su habitual barrido de la habitación revisando todas las superficies y mirando debajo de la cama, antes que finalmente respondiera la llamada.

 _—Zayn Malik tuvo una reunión con Niall Horan anoche —_ le informó Amanda sin molestarse por sus modales.  _—No pudimos escuchar su conversación porque parece que Malik tenía un dispositivo de bloqueo con él. Tal vez sospecha de nuestra participación. Quizás te ha descubierto._

—O tal vez es una precaución normal para él —dijo Harry, su tono tan fresco como el de ella. —Las personas como Malik son demasiado inteligentes para ser atrapadas así.

 _—Tal vez —_ admitió ella.  _—Sin embargo, finalmente tenemos un contacto entre Malik y Niall Horan pero no estás disponible porque tienes una reunión de negocios en Japón, de todos los lugares. ¿Aún recuerdas cuál es tu trabajo principal, Agente?_ —Harry apretó los labios.

—Soy Jefe de Departamento de la mayor compañía financiera del país, señora. Fallar en mi trabajo no es una opción. Excepto que hubiera estado muriendo, no hay manera de evitar asistir a esta reunión, cuando el posible acuerdo vale miles de millones. Eso habría volado mi cubierta.

 _—No debiste haber aceptado la promoción para Jefe de Departamento, entonces —_ dijo Amanda.  _—Se suponía que era una cubierta fácil para ti. No se suponía que pusiera en peligro tu disponibilidad para misiones. Primero, eres un agente del M16 y luego, un hombre de negocios, no al revés._

—Estoy enterado, señora —dijo con irritación. —¿Eso es todo? —Amanda terminó la llamada. Harry resistió el impulso de tirar algo.

_Infierno sangriento._

Desabrochó su camisa y se dejó caer en la cama, estirando sus rígidos músculos. No era como si desconociera que últimamente los malabares entre sus trabajos se habían vuelto cada vez más difíciles. Quizás Lou tenía razón y debería renunciar. Harry suspiró.

_Lou_ _._

Había estado en Japón durante cinco días y el chico siempre había estado en el fondo de su mente, causando una sensación vaga e insatisfecha que no desaparecía sin importar lo que hiciera, como un picor persistente bajo su piel. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Lou en este momento. Era poco después del mediodía en Londres. Debería estar en casa.

Perdiendo la pelea consigo mismo, Harry tomó su teléfono.

Lou respondió al segundo timbre.

 _—Hey —_ dijo, su voz cálida, brillante y feliz. Feliz de escucharlo. Harry se encontró sonriendo, sus hombros perdieron la tensión por primera vez ese día.

—Hola.

_—Suenas cansado._

—Un poco —admitió Harry cerrando sus ojos. Si dejaba correr su imaginación, casi podría engañarse a sí mismo y pensar que Lou estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo. —¿Cómo van tus estudios?

_—¿De verdad quieres que hable sobre eso? Es aburrido._

—Realmente no me importa de qué hables —admitió. —Sólo háblame. Puedes recitar una lista de compras si quieres —Lou hizo un ruido comprensivo.

_—¿Las negociaciones van tan mal?_

—Nada que no esperara. Pero sí, ha sido un día largo. Y todo lo que quiero ahora es a ti.

Afortunadamente, Lou no lo cuestionó y comenzó a hablar de todo y nada: el cachorro que aparentemente había aparecido en su vecindario, el videojuego que acababa de salir, sus clases, la película que había visto con sus amigos, antes de callarse de repente.

 _—¿_ _Hazz_ _? —_ dijo Lou, vacilante.

_—¿Mm?_

_—Tuve una cita con_ _Liam_ _anoche —los_  ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe.

—¿Qué?

 _—Debería salir con tipos de mi edad —_ dijo Lou, casi desafiante. — _Y_ _Liam_ _está realmente interesado en mí —_ los labios de Harry se doblaron en una delgada línea.

—¿Y tú en él?

 _—Es guapo y divertido. No tiene mal aliento —Harry_  miró al techo.

—¿Quieres decir que te besó?

 _—Bueno —_ dijo Lou.  _—Sí. Eso generalmente sucede cuando los adolescentes cachondos van a una cita —_ normalmente Harry se reiría de su respuesta descarada, pero por el momento, reírse era lo último en su mente.

—¿Te gustó?

 _—Hmmm —_ dijo Lou.  _—Estuvo bien, supongo._

—¿Tan bueno como cuando te beso? — _¿Qué coño estás haciendo?_  Una voz gruñó en el fondo de su mente, pero Harry estaba más allá de ser razonable. Quería escuchar a Lou, su Lou, maldita sea, confirmar que era suyo, de Harry y de nadie más. Podía oír que Lou respiraba agitadamente.

 _—¿Por qué estás preguntando eso? ¿Qué significa para ti? —_ Harry tuvo que relajar conscientemente su mandíbula. Sí, ¿qué significaba para él? Lou tenía dieciocho. No era un niño. Era normal que se besara y tuviera relaciones sexuales con personas de su edad. A su edad, Harry tenía sexo cada dos días. No era de su incumbencia a quién follaba Lou. Harry solo era de Lou...

¿Quién, exactamente, era él para Lou? Solo un hombre mayor con quien vivía. Un amigo. Y nada más. No era dueño del chico y esta extraña posesividad era jodidamente asquerosa.

—Pregunto porque me preocupo por ti —dijo Harry dolorosamente consciente de lo inadecuado que sonaba. Lou se burló.

_—Me preocupo por ti también_ _, pero no hago preguntas tan intrusivas sobre tu vida personal._

—Puedes preguntar lo que quieras —dijo Harry irritado. —No tengo nada que esconder —hubo silencio en la línea. Louis se aclaró la garganta.

_—¿Así que la has visto?_

—¿A quién?

 _—A la mujer japonesa que solías ver —_ Harry entrecerró los ojos, descontento con el cambio de tema.

—¿Asami? Sí, en realidad —habían almorzado juntos hacía dos días. Su separación fue lo suficientemente amistosa, por lo que la reunión no fue incómoda. Simplemente era extraño. Era extraño ver a la mujer que una vez amó y sentir... casi nada.

Y él realmente había estado enamorado de ella. Harry podía recordar el enamoramiento instantáneo, la fascinación, la lujuria, la atracción en sus ojos oscuros. Ella no había sido el objetivo, pero había trabajado para la compañía en la que se había infiltrado con el fin de encontrar  _ciber—terroristas_  que intentaban adjuntar un  _malware_  al videojuego en línea que la compañía había estado desarrollando. El ligero conflicto de intereses no le impidió hacer su trabajo y había completado con éxito su misión, a pesar de estar completamente distraído por una hermosa mujer en su cama.

Por supuesto, Asami finalmente descubrió que el diseñador gráfico estadounidense del que se había enamorado era en verdad un oficial de inteligencia británico. Se separaron porque no estaba dispuesto a abandonar el  _M16_  y mudarse a Japón, ni siquiera por ella. Asami no se enojó cuando él le dijo eso. No era su estilo. Ella se había acercado y tirado hacia abajo su cabeza, besándolo.

—Sabes dónde encontrarme cuando te canses de interpretar a James Bond —le había dicho antes que saliera de su vida. En el fondo había pensado que ella tenía razón y que eventualmente ellos reavivarían su relación. Pero hace dos días, mientras se sentaba frente a ella en el restaurante que solían frecuentar, Harry se dio cuenta que no podía imaginar estar con ella. Los sentimientos se habían ido. No quedaba nada excepto una atracción superficial hacia una mujer bella e inteligente.

No había cambiado en los tres años desde la última vez que la había visto, todavía pequeña y hermosa, su cara en forma de corazón tan impresionante como él recordaba, pero su risa ya no le calentaba el pecho, y la curva de sus labios tampoco. No hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido. Era extraño, porque no recordaba haberse enamorado alguna vez.

—No volverás, ¿verdad? —Asami había dicho en voz baja, sus ojos parecidos a una gacela engañosamente suaves. Podía ver arrepentimiento y melancolía en su mirada, pero no parecía desconsolada. Parte de ella había avanzado claramente. Justo como él hizo, sin darse cuenta.

 _—Oh —_ dijo Lou, trayéndolo al presente.  _—Fue... ¿salió como esperabas?_

Harry no supo cómo responder eso. Había esperado que cuando viera a Asami de nuevo, se sentiría tan enamorado de ella como lo había estado antes, y eso haría que el complicado lío de emociones que lo devoraba desapareciera. Entonces, en cierto sentido, su reunión con Asami había sido una gran decepción. Pero supuso que había sido bueno verla y hacer un cierre.

—Estuvo bien —dijo con voz entrecortada, todavía molesto por el cambio de tema. No había terminado de hablar sobre la cita de Lou con ese niño con granos. Solo pensar en los labios de Liam sobre los de Lou, la lengua de Liam en la dulce boca de Lou, lo hizo querer golpear algo. O matar algo.

 _—¿Volverás, verdad? —_ espetó Louis.

_¿Qué?_

—Por supuesto —dijo Harry lentamente, deseando poder ver la cara de Louis. —¿Qué te dio la idea que no regresaré? —Lou no dijo nada. Harry sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando algo se le ocurrió. —¿Me extrañas? —podía oír a Lou inhalar temblando. Por un largo tiempo, solo hubo silencio. Todo lo que Harry pudo escuchar fue el sonido de la respiración de Lou. Se sentía increíblemente íntimo, no como si estuvieran separados por medio mundo.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en su última noche juntos, recordando cómo se sentía al acostarse sobre Lou con su cara presionada contra su abdomen a través de la camisa que llevaba —la camisa de Harry— y podía sentir dolor en su cuerpo por la simple intimidad y perfección de eso. Recordó la suavidad sedosa de los muslos de Lou contra sus manos cuando se separaron para acomodar a Harry entre sus piernas.

—¿Me extrañas? —dijo de nuevo, su voz ronca y apenas reconocible.

 _—Sí —_ Lou susurró por fin.  _—Te extraño tanto._

_Maldita sea._

Harry sintió que su mano se movía hacia su pene, que ya estaba medio duro por razones en las que no quería pensar. Le dio un lento golpe a través de sus pantalones.

 _—Dormí en tu cama anoche —_ murmuró Lou, su voz temblorosa.  _—Espero que esté bien._

—Sabes que lo está —dijo Harry, abriendo la hebilla de su cinturón y abriendo su cremallera. A su miembro le gustaba la idea que su Lou durmiera en su cama sobre las sábanas que olían a él. —¿Estás usando mi ropa otra vez? —dijo antes de poder contenerse.

 _—Sí —_ admitió Lou, sonando avergonzado.  _—La lavaré antes que regreses._

—No te molestes —dijo Harry y se mordió el labio con fuerza, tomando su pene en su mano. Se preguntó si podría convencerse a sí mismo que no se estaba masturbando con el sonido de la voz de Lou en su oído, pero incluso él no era tan buen mentiroso. —Sabes que puedes usar mi ropa.

 _Quiero darte todo lo que quieras. Quiero cuidar de ti, voy a cuidarte tan bien._  Apenas pudo retener las palabras.

Lou hizo un ruido pequeño y estrangulado que fue directo a su polla. Harry agarró su pene con más fuerza, acariciando sus bolas con la otra mano, imaginando cómo luciría Lou en ese momento: sonrojado y un poco avergonzado pero también contento y encendido, vistiendo la ropa de Harry porque lo extrañaba.

No necesitaba preguntar si Lou se tocaba o no; él lo sabía. Conocía los pequeños ruidos que hacía Lou y la forma en que su respiración se volvía inestable mientras lo masturbaba.

No podría preguntar de todos modos. Así, ambos podían fingir que no estaban haciendo lo que estaban haciendo. Sin embargo, Lou probablemente no tenía idea que Harry se estaba masturbando también, con el sonido de su respiración.

Cristo. ¿En qué tipo de pervertido se había convertido?

Esto era loco.

Absolutamente loco.

🥀

A la mañana siguiente, Harry estaba de muy mal humor después de una larga noche de introspección y su estado de ánimo no mejoró por el hecho que tenía una cita por  _Skype_  con Niall a primera hora de la mañana. Ponerse la máscara de un simpático chico bueno no era fácil cuando estaba de tan mal humor. Pero por supuesto, tenía que hacerlo. No era como si tuviera elección.

Sonrió, flirteó y bromeó con Niall, su postura relajada y sus ojos fijos en Niall atentamente, a pesar que su mente estaba preocupada por otras cosas. Pero cuando Niall sacó el nombre de Louis, la atención de Harry se centró en él.

—Me equivoque de fecha y fui a tu casa esta tarde —dijo Niall —Conocí a Louis.

Harry luchó por mantener su postura relajada sin cambios. Se le heló la sangre, sus instintos de protección entraron en acción. Por fuera sonrió, dejando que algo de sorpresa apareciera en su rostro.

—¿Conociste a Lou? No lo mencionó cuando hablé con él.

—Sí —dijo Niall. —Nunca mencionaste que no vivías solo.

Harry lo miró con cuidado. Aunque se había sentido inclinado a pensar que Niall era un buen tipo, su encuentro con Zayn Malik demostraba que no era tan inocente como parecía.

—No lo mencioné porque no es fácil de explicar. Algunas personas lo malinterpretan.

Niall le dio una sonrisa torcida.

—Me gusta pensar que no soy solo "algunas personas".

Niall Horan era un tipo interesante. Flirteaba fácilmente, pero Harry no creía que tuviese una intención seria detrás del coqueteo.

Parecía atraído por él a un nivel superficial, pero nada más allá de eso.

Era curioso. No quería sonar engreído, pero Niall fue el primer objetivo en su carrera que resultó difícil de encantar. Le hizo preguntarse si Niall tenía sentimientos por alguien más. Por el bien del corazón de Niall, esperaba que ese alguien no fuera Zayn Malik.

—No lo eres —dijo Harry, mirando a Niall con los ojos entrecerrados sus labios. —Me gusta tu cabello, por cierto. Ni siquiera sabía que era tan bonito —con suerte, el deseo en su mirada parecía sincero. —Cuando conocí a Louis —empezó a contar Harry regresando la mirada a los ojos de Niall. —Era un niño sin hogar, medio muerto de hambre. Lo llevé a casa. Le ofrecí un hogar —se encogió de hombros. —Eso es prácticamente todo.

—¡Oh! —dijo Niall —Eso es... extremadamente dulce —Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Realmente no. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo si lo hubieras visto por entonces.

—Dijiste que algunas personas lo interpretaban mal. ¿Por qué? —el apuesto rostro de Harry se descompuso en una mueca.

–Porque la gente piensa con sus traseros. Sí, sé que parece extraño. Vive conmigo, soy abierto sobre mi sexualidad, y soy mucho mayor que él. No estamos emparentados y aun así pago por su educación —pago todos sus gastos— así que por supuesto, la gente empieza a asumir un montón de mierda. Lou es heterosexual, y es un niño, y yo no soy un jodido pedófilo, pero algunas personas todavía creen que soy su  _sugar_ _daddy_  —Harry se rió, como si fuera la cosa más ridícula que había escuchado.

Niall no se reía con él.

—¿Estás seguro que no lo eres? —murmuró. —Si lo entendí correctamente, la relación entre un  _sugar_ _daddy_  y un  _sugar_ _baby_  no es necesariamente sexual.

La sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció. No le gustaba lo que Niall estaba insinuando. No le molestaba cuando Lou hacía bromas sobre ser su  _sugar_ _baby_ , pero le molestaba que Niall insinuara que su relación era un acuerdo mutuamente benéfico basado en el dinero.

—Estoy seguro —dijo, con un borde afilado surgiendo en su voz. —Louis no se queda conmigo por mi dinero. Soy su familia.

Le gustaba gastar su dinero en Lou y sabía que a Lou le gustaba —en secreto— todos los mimos y la atención, pero no se trataba de dinero. De eso estaba seguro Harry. El dinero no era el punto.

—Lo lamento —dijo Niall, intentando no mostrar su sorpresa. —Solo pregunto porque no parecía estar feliz de verme. Parecía... algo amenazado.

Harry suspiró, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

—Lou es inseguro. Cree que me desharé de él cuando empiece mi propia familia —miró a Niall a los ojos. —Está equivocado. No se va a ir a ninguna parte, sin importar lo que alguien piense —De nuevo, su voz salió más fuerte de lo que debería. Maldición. Esto... estaba comprometiendo su misión. Harry trató de suavizarlo. —Es un niño que necesita un hogar. Él no tiene a nadie más que a mí —Niall asintió, pero aún parecía un poco reservado el resto de la conversación. Tan pronto como terminó la llamada, Harry maldijo por lo bajo. Tenía que hacer algo respecto a su problema con Lou antes de volar por completo la misión.

_¿Qué coño estaba mal con él?_

Si Amanda veía esa conversación, lo colgaría de sus bolas y con toda la razón. Nunca nada lo había hecho perder la compostura de esa manera durante una misión. Nada.

_Hasta_ _Lou_ _._

_Lou_ _,_ _Lou_ _,_ _Lou_ _._  Maldita sea. Sólo tenía una cosa en su mente últimamente.

Las cosas no podían continuar así.

🥀

Harry nunca había estado tan impaciente por llegar a casa.

Siempre había vivido solo y nunca nadie había estado esperándolo en casa cuando regresaba de sus viajes de trabajo. De modo que la impaciencia que le inundaba la piel mientras estaba sentado en el taxi era una sensación muy extraña. Sintió que el tiempo se arrastraba y se sorprendió tamborileando con los dedos sobre el asiento del taxi.

Finalmente, llegó a casa. Después de pagarle al conductor y agarrar su maleta, Harry salió del auto, su corazón se tambaleó en su pecho cuando vio a Lou corriendo hacia él.

_—¡Hazz!_

Harry se quitó las gafas de sol y sonrió, abriendo los brazos justo cuando Louis chocó contra él. Lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del chico.  _Mierda._

Notó un movimiento en su visión periférica —Niall Horan estaba de pie junto al porche, observándolos— Harry se tensó, momentáneamente, molesto y enojado por no poder ser él mismo en su propia casa. Se preguntó cómo no había echado de menos a Niall o su automóvil, pero sí a quien tenía en sus brazos... Era muy consciente que tenía visión sesgada cuando se trataba de Lou.

No miró hacia donde estaba Niall, fingiendo no verlo. Tomando una respiración profunda, se deslizó al papel del Harry Styles que Niall conocía: un hombre amable que había dado un hogar a un niño de la calle por la bondad de su corazón.

—Bien, déjame verte —dijo Harry, girándolo para mirarlo. —¿Has crecido otra pulgada en una semana? A este ritmo, serás más alto que yo pronto —pero Lou no pareció darse cuenta que se suponía debía desempeñar un papel, sus ojos azules miraban ávidamente a Harry.

—Te extrañé —dijo, apretando nuevamente sus brazos alrededor de Harry. Con un susurró, apenas audible, casi aferrándose a él, dijo: —Llévame contigo la próxima vez.

Tragando la repentina opresión en su garganta, Harry sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, dejando caer un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza del chico.

—Yo también, Lou —dijo, tratando de mantener su voz ligera y divertida para el beneficio de Niall. Tenía la sensación que no obtuvo un éxito total. Miró el camino de Niall, fingiendo notarlo justo ahora. Él le sonrió sobre el hombro de Louis. Niall le dio una débil sonrisa.

—Hola —a regañadientes, Harry soltó al niño en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia Niall. —Hey. Estaba planeando llamarte. No esperaba encontrarte aquí. No es que no esté contento de verte —completamente consciente de la mirada de Lou sobre su espalda, se inclinó para rozar los labios de Niall con los suyos, pero Niall volvió la cabeza para que el beso aterrizara en su mejilla. Harry retrocedió, estudiando al otro hombre con el ceño fruncido. —¿Todo está bien?

Niall cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho.

—Yo... no creo que quiera ser tu novio.

Harry podía contar con sus dedos la cantidad de veces que había estado tan sorprendido.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué?—dijo. Sacudiendo el flequillo de sus ojos, Niall se encogió de hombros, algo incómodo en su expresión.

—Yo solo... tuve mi dosis de malas relaciones. Mi primer novio resultó estar casado y con hijos. Mi segundo novio me dejó por alguien más pervertido cuando me negué a hacer algunas de las cosas que él quería. El tercero enloqueció y me abandonó cuando le dije que en realidad no me gustaban las relaciones ocasionales y que quería una familia en algún momento. El cuarto se aterrorizó cuando descubrió quién era mi padre —le dedicó una sonrisa de lado a Harry. —Y mi padre siempre tuvo cosas más importantes que hacer que ser un padre para mí. Probablemente ahora entiendas el panorama —Harry lo miró fijamente. A pesar que había investigado extensamente el pasado de Niall Horan, no se había dado cuenta de cuán profundamente era su deseo de compromiso.

—Quieres un hombre completamente comprometido contigo.

—Quiero un hombre que escuche y entienda mis ideas, un hombre que me ponga primero en su vida y cuide de mí —dijo Niall en voz baja. —Realmente me gustas, Harry, pero parece que tampoco eres ese hombre.

 _Mierda_. Harry miró hacia Lou.

—¿Esto es sobre Lou? No es lo que parece. Sólo es un niño.

—No es un niño —dijo Niall con una sonrisa. —Abre los ojos. Solo tiene unos cinco o seis años menos que yo —negó con la cabeza. —No importa, de todos modos. Incluso si realmente no es lo que parece, es extremadamente importante para ti. Y tal vez sea egoísta de mi parte, pero estoy cansado de recibir migajas de atención y afecto. He estado allí, he hecho eso, conseguí la camiseta de recuerdo. Creo que merezco algo más. Todos lo hacemos. Tú también.

Harry tuvo que reprimir el impulso de maldecir. Nunca había fallado una misión tan espectacularmente. O puesto en peligro tanto. Ya podía imaginar la reacción de Amanda cuando descubriera por qué Niall Horan rompió lazos con él.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Tuvo que jugar su papel hasta el final. Harry se inclinó y besó a Niall en la mejilla.

—Realmente me gustas, rubiecito. Si cambias de opinión, sabes dónde encontrarme.

Asintiendo, Niall se alejó.

—Gracias por todo, Hazz —dijo en voz baja. —Y perdóname si te ilusioné. No quise hacerlo. Realmente pensé que podríamos funcionar, que podría enamorarme de ti —le dio a Harry una sonrisa torcida. —Eres todo lo que he buscado en un hombre. Pero estoy empezando a ver que no es suficiente. Así que, lo siento si involuntariamente te lastimé —Harry soltó una carcajada.

—Tener a un chico precioso y dulce en mis brazos no fue exactamente un difícil para mí.

—Adulador —dijo Niall riendo, besándolo en la mejilla. —Tengo que irme antes que tu Lou me mate por tratar de robarle a su  _sugar_ _daddy_ _._

 _—Ja, ja,_ hilarante —dijo Harry suspirando. Niall solo sonrió, saludó a Lou y se subió a su auto. Harry esperó que el auto desapareciera de su vista antes de permitirse jurar. No hizo nada para liberarlo de su frustración.

—¿Qué pasó?

Harry se rió entre dientes, recogiendo su maleta.

—Acabo de fallar en la misión, eso es lo que sucedió —se dirigió hacia la casa, tratando de contener su ira. En su mayoría, era enojo consigo mismo, pero también había ira irracional hacia Lou.

—¿Qué? —Lou lo siguió adentro. —¿Por qué?

Dejando caer su maleta en el sofá, Harry se volvió y caminó hacia él. Debe haber mostrado algo en su lenguaje corporal, porque los ojos de Lou se volvieron cautelosos. Dio un paso atrás, y luego otro, y otro, hasta que su espalda golpeó la puerta.

—¿Hazz? —dijo con incertidumbre.

—¿Por qué piensas? —dijo Harry, poniendo una mano en la puerta sobre la cabeza de Lou y se cernió sobre él. Mirando su rostro confundido, quería... los dedos de su mano libre se flexionaron, con ganas de tocarlo. —Él me dejó. Aparentemente cree que estoy demasiado apegado a ti como para ser un buen novio para él —la manzana de Adán de Lou se movió.

—¿Quieres decir que fallaste la misión por mi culpa? —los labios de Harry se torcieron.

—Fallé mi misión porque Amanda pensó que era una gran idea asignarme a una misión de  _Sugar_ _Daddy_  y comprometer mi cubierta. Y luego fallé en hacer creer a Niall que te di un hogar porque sentí lástima por ti, que solo eres un niño por el que siento pena —se rió entre dientes. —Niall quería un hombre que lo pusiera en primer lugar. En vez de convencerlo que podía ser ese hombre, le dije que tu presencia en mi casa no estaba sujeta a discusión —Harry soltó una carcajada, incapaz de creer que realmente hubiera dicho eso. —Es como si no pudiera pensar cuando... no tengo idea cómo voy a explicar esto a los altos mandos.

Y para empeorar las cosas, no tenía ganas de ir a la sede y dar el informe, como debía. Tendría que alejarse de Lou para eso. Harry presionó su nariz contra el costado de la cara de Lou. Tomando un profundo y codicioso aliento, dijo en voz baja:—¿Qué me has hecho?

No podía creer lo que le había sucedido a sus prioridades. Todo lo que quería en este momento era inspirar a Lou, tocarlo en todas partes, presionar sus cuerpos más cerca y enterrarse en él. Estaba inhalando el aroma de Lou como un hombre obsesionado, su ligera barba dejaba rastros en la suave mejilla del chico. Podía sentir que la respiración de Lou se volvía irregular.

—Hazz... —Harry quería arrastrar su boca por el cuello de Lou y chupar esa piel perfecta y lechosa.

—¿Qué?

—Me estás confundiendo —dijo Lou, apretando y soltando los dedos en el cabello de Harry. Éste se rió sobre su piel.

—Ya somos dos —había pensado mucho desde su llamada a Lou, pero todavía no tenía idea de qué era lo que le pasaba. Era innegable que tenía una vena posesiva de un kilómetro de ancho en lo que a este chico se refería. Apenas podía negarlo cuando odiaba la idea de hombres —hombres distintos a él— tocando a Lou.

Y esa era la otra cosa. Ya no podía fingir que su necesidad de tocar a Lou era platónica. No era así. Parecía que se había aferrado tan emocionalmente al niño que quería estar físicamente apegado a él también, condenada sexualidad.

—Jesús —dijo contra la mejilla de Lou. —¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto me has arruinado? Lo echaste todo a perder —sus prioridades, su sexualidad, sus emociones: Lou lo había cambiado todo, se había metido tanto bajo su piel que a Harry ni siquiera le importaba recibir la reprimenda de su vida por parte de sus jefes.

Lou no dijo nada. Estaba muy quieto contra él. Cuando Harry levantó la cabeza, vio que el rostro de Louis estaba muy pálido y en blanco. Antes que pudiera preguntar qué pasaba, su teléfono sonó. Haciendo una mueca, se alejó y respondió la llamada.

—A11 —dijo Harry, ya sabiendo de qué se trataba. El auto de Niall estaba intervenido y había cámaras de vigilancia fuera de la casa de Harry. No había forma que el  _M16_  no supiera ya lo que había sucedido.

 _—Mi oficina, diez minutos —_ dijo la voz helada de Amanda antes que la línea se apagara. Suspirando, Harry se dio vuelta para decirle a Louis que tenía que irse, pero no estaba a la vista. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par. Con las cejas fruncidas, Harry consideró seguirlo, pero no tuvo tiempo de averiguar de qué se trataba. Amanda ya estaba lo suficientemente enojada sin que él llegara tarde.

🥀

Louis caminó. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba. Solo sabía que tenía que alejarse de los acusadores ojos verdes. Aunque Harry no lo culpó por el fracaso de la misión, estaba implícito. Podía sentir el resentimiento, la agresividad en el lenguaje corporal de Harry. Tal vez Hazz no lo había dicho abiertamente, pero claramente resentía su apego por Louis, que básicamente era lo mismo que culparlo. Y tenía toda la razón al culparlo. Harry aún no sabía que Niall había hablado con él varias veces mientras estaba ausente. Louis la había jodido.

Sabía que no había logrado contener por completo sus celos. Había sido grosero y agresivo con Niall, solo queriendo que se fuera de su casa. Probablemente había dejado claro que no veía a Harry como un chico gay que lo dejaba vivir en su casa. Harry seguramente lo descubriría pronto. Y luego culparía a Louis si no era que lo hacía ya, y se resentiría por crearle problemas en el trabajo. Sin duda, Amanda aprovecharía esta oportunidad para hacer que Harry se viera muy mal y poco profesional. Después de fracasar en una misión tan importante, no habría forma que Harry fuera nombrado jefe de  _SIS_. Y era su culpa.

Louis parpadeó para alejar la humedad de sus ojos. Tragar el doloroso nudo en su garganta fue más difícil.

Se sentó en un banco, enterró las manos en su cabello y se miró los pies. Los zapatos nuevos que Harry le había comprado. Le había traído a Hazz nada más que problemas desde que se había aferrado a él como una especie de... parásito.

Un parásito. Eso era lo que era, ¿verdad? Harry había gastado una estúpida cantidad de dinero y todo lo que recibió fue una misión fallida, cortesía de Louis. Y no fue una misión menor. Era una misión de alto perfil para la que Harry había pasado años construyendo una cubierta. El fracaso de la misión retrasaría al  _M16_  por varios años.

¿Cuántas personas morirían por eso? ¿Cuántas personas morirían por Louis? ¿Cuánta gente moriría antes que Harry se diera cuenta que Louis nunca había valido la pena por las vidas perdidas y dañadas? Louis todavía podía recordar con perfecta claridad la mirada en los ojos de Harry cuando le contó sobre la misión que había fracasado por ponerse sentimental y se negó a matar a la mujer embarazada.

 _—Me llevó once meses infiltrarme en esa red de tráfico sexual. Después que mi cubierta voló, le tomó al M16 otros dos años infiltrar otro agente —_ la voz de Harry era hueca _. —Hubo niños entre esos trabajadores sexuales. El niño más joven tenía ocho años, el sobreviviente más joven ¿Todavía crees que hice lo correcto?_

Incluso si Harry no lo culpaba ahora, a la larga, cuando las consecuencias de su fallida misión fueran más claras, lo haría, así como lamentaba claramente haber escogido la vida de esa mujer sobre el destino de esos pobres niños. Horan Industries también era sospechosa de trata de personas, entre otras cosas.

Seguro, Harry le tenía cariño, pero a sus ojos, su apego por Louis había comprometido su misión. ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría antes que Harry comenzara a arrepentirse de darle un hogar?

Con los ojos escocidos, Louis apretó los temblorosos labios con fuerza. Quizás debería irse. No sería capaz de soportar ver arrepentimiento y resentimiento en la cara de Harry. No quería convertirse en un parásito pegajoso a los ojos de Harry.

No era como si tuviera la oportunidad de ser algo más. Harry no lo quería de esa manera, realmente no. Seguro, Harry era posesivo, protector y le tenía cariño, pero esas emociones no eran amor.

Uno podría ser cariñoso y protector con un niño. Uno podría ser posesivo con un juguete comprado. La posesión no tenía nada que ver con el amor. Harry tenía una mujer que amaba esperando que él volviera. Lo que sea que sintiera por Louis claramente no era lo suficientemente serio como para evitar que se reuniera con su amorcito japonés.

Niall Horan lo había entendido mal. Harry definitivamente no puso a Louis primero en su vida, y nunca lo haría. Si Louis se quedaba, sería él quien rogaría por las migajas del afecto de Harry, como un estúpido y enamorado cachorro que constantemente se interponía en su camino, Harry solo le tenía lástima y un cariño equivocado.

Debería irse antes de volverse más patético de lo que ya era, antes que el cariño de Harry fuera reemplazado por arrepentimiento y resentimiento. Antes que se convirtiera en una carga.

 _—¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto me has arruinado? Lo echaste todo a perder —_ limpiándose los ojos otra vez, Louis se levantó y se alejó de la casa de Harry. Podría haber vuelto para agarrar sus cosas. Harry probablemente ya se habría ido para conseguir que Amanda se vengara, pero estaba demasiado asustado para hacer eso.

Tenía miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para irse si estaba rodeado de todo lo que le recordaba a Harry. Él no quería ni necesitaba posesiones materiales, de todos modos. Los labios de Louis se torcieron en una sonrisa amarga. Siempre podía robar lo que necesitara. Después de todo, para eso era bueno. A medida que crecía la distancia entre él y la casa de Harry, el dolor en la garganta de Louis se hizo casi insoportable.

Nunca volvería a ver a Harry.

La idea se sintió como un golpe en el estómago, haciéndolo tambalearse y detenerse. Los ojos muy abiertos y sin aliento.

_Él no podía hacerlo. No podía._

—Puedes, maldito seas —susurró Louis, clavando sus uñas en sus palmas. Apretando los dientes se obligó a seguir caminando. Se sentía como caminar contra un viento fuerte, cada paso un gran esfuerzo. Ignoró a la pequeña y necesitada voz en el fondo de su mente susurrando que no podía irse sin decirle a Harry. Louis no le prestó atención.

Sabía que no podía hablar con Harry: una mirada hacia él haría que su resolución se desmoronara.

Además, no necesitaba ver a Harry para informarle que se iba. Louis sacó su teléfono, el único vínculo que quedaba entre él y Harry, y escribió un mensaje rápido. Le debía mucho a Harry.

_Lo siento mucho. Gracias por todo. Por favor no me busques._

Lou miró el texto, dudando. Quería decirle a Harry que lo amaba. Tal vez nunca tuviera el amor de Harry, pero no quería que lo recordara como el estúpido chico gay enamorado. Un enamoramiento era algo emocionante, vibrante y vivaz. La sensación que apretaba su pecho mientras miraba fijamente la imagen que él había establecido como fondo de pantalla de bloqueo, no le producía ahora ninguna de esas cosas.

Había tomado esa foto hace unas semanas. Harry había estado hilarantemente gruñón ese domingo por la mañana, negándose a levantar de la cama y mirando a Louis adormilado por haberlo despertado. Le había dicho a Harry que la imagen era demasiado graciosa como para no ponerla en su pantalla de bloqueo.

No le había dicho que lo hacía sonreír cada vez que la veía. Mordiéndose el labio con tanta fuerza que podía saborear la sangre, Louis envió el mensaje sin agregar nada que lamentara más tarde, apagó el teléfono y lo arrojó al cubo de basura más cercano.

🥀

Louis no regresó a la pandilla de Tucker. Incluso si quisiera, lo cual no hacía, no podía volver allí. Harry lo encontraría fácilmente. Pensó en la idea de ser independiente unos momentos; no importa cuánto le gustara, no sería inteligente. Tarde o temprano, Tucker lo encontraría. Él necesitaba protección de otra pandilla.

La pandilla de  _Billy_ _Redknap_  operaba en el extremo opuesto de la ciudad, lo que le sentaba perfecto a Louis. Billy no hizo muchas preguntas y lo aceptó en su pandilla con el suficiente entusiasmo: Louis tenía una reputación.

El trato era simple: le debía dar el setenta por ciento de sus "ganancias" a Billy, a cambio de protección y un techo sobre su cabeza. Louis estuvo de acuerdo. Esa primera noche, permaneció despierto por mucho tiempo sin poder dormir. No era la dureza de la cama o el desagradable olor de la habitación que le habían dado; había dormido en peores lugares que este.

Era la ansiedad y la incapacidad para relajarse con los sonidos de las idas y venidas de personas desconocidas. No había ningún cerrojo en la puerta, y Louis era dolorosamente consciente de eso. Las paredes eran muy delgadas, y él se estremecía cada vez que alguien se reía o gritaba. Cuando la gente comenzó a tener sexo en la habitación a su izquierda, Louis escondió la cara debajo de la almohada, tratando de no escuchar, o preguntarse si el sexo era consensual o no. No era como si pudiera hacer algo si no fuera así. Aún no tenía amigos ni aliados en esta pandilla y no se hacía ilusiones sobre su destreza física.

Cuando la mujer gimió de placer, Louis suspiró y se quitó la almohada de la cara. Miró el techo oscuro deseando relajarse y dormir, pero no pudo. No se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para dormir.

Él quería a Hazz. Llorando, Louis giró sobre su estómago pero se sintió demasiado expuesto de esa manera por lo que volvió a acostarse de espalda, su piel picaba con inquietud. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Harry.

¿Todavía estaría en la oficina central tratando de resolver el desastre en que se había convertido la misión Horan? ¿O lo estaba buscando?

Suprimiendo el deseo traidor de ser encontrado, Louis pensó en lo que debía hacer para evitar ser encontrado. Tal vez debería teñir su cabello. Su extraño y desordenado cabello era demasiado notable. También debería evitar las cámaras CCTV por un tiempo.

Seguramente Harry dejaría de buscarlo después de unas semanas. Ignorando la patética esperanza en su pecho —esperanza que fuera más importante para Harry que eso—, Louis se volvió hacia un lado y abrazó su delgada almohada.  _No se sentía solo. No se sentía asustado. No se sentía acongojado._

Sólo quería a su Hazz. No podía imaginar nunca volver a verlo, nunca sentir sus brazos alrededor, nunca...

 _Cállate_ _,_ _cállate_ _,_ _cállate_ , susurró densamente. Sus respiraciones ahogadas y húmedas se convirtieron en lágrimas, su cuerpo se estremeció mientras trataba de respirar, con los ojos apretados.

Él era fuerte.

No iba a ir corriendo hacia Harry.

Él era fuerte.

🥀

 _Seis meses después_.

Fue un accidente.

Esa fue la parte enloquecedora. Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no ser un idiota patético y vivir su vida al máximo, sin pensar en Harry cada dos minutos, y lo estaba haciendo muy bien —de acuerdo, eso era un poco exagerado, pero aun así— ¡Él estaba bien!

 _Oh si... Claro_. Pensó en Harry no más de diez veces al día, lo que fue... más que un poco deprimente, pero aun así era un gran progreso.

Así que sí, fue un accidente total. No había estado buscando noticias sobre Harry. Había reprimido ese impulso meses atrás. El periódico estaba inocentemente sobre la mesa en el área de la cocina. Probablemente perteneció a Dave o Patty.

Louis tenía la intención de leer la sección deportiva cuando lo recogió, pero se congeló al captar el apellido familiar en uno de los titulares.

_Heredero_ _Horan_ _saliendo con un oligarca ruso._

Y allí, justo debajo de ese titular, había una foto de Niall Horan sonriendo a Zayn Malik. Louis miró la fotografía. Luego leyó el artículo. Fue bastante informativo.

Afirmaba que Malik había trasladado recientemente la sede de su imperio empresarial de Ginebra a Londres y tenía la intención de invertir en empresas locales. El periódico daba a entender que Malik se mudó a Inglaterra con el único propósito de estar cerca de su novio.

Eso hizo que Louis se burlara. Si ese hombre de ojos fríos era capaz de amar, se comería su sombrero. Pero le hizo preguntarse por qué Malik se había mudado a Inglaterra. Si era cierto que Niall estaba saliendo con él, eso prácticamente confirmaba que Niall estaba involucrado en la muerte de su propio padre.

Frunciendo el ceño, Louis revisó el resto del artículo. Decía que la feliz pareja tenía la intención de pasar la Navidad en Suiza, donde la familia de Zayn vivía. Louis se mordió el labio pensativamente. Si la información era correcta, la casa de Malik estaría vacía en Navidad.

Louis negó con la cabeza, bajando el periódico.

Estaba loco. No se atrevería.

De todos modos, no era asunto de él. Teniendo en cuenta lo que hacía para ganarse la vida, sería el colmo de la hipocresía querer repentinamente ayudar a las autoridades.

_Pero..._

En última instancia, era su culpa que el  _M16_  no se hubiera infiltrado en Horan Industries.

¿No sería correcto corregir su propio error?

🥀

Al principio, Louis consideró irrumpir en el ático de Niall, pero la seguridad del edificio era demasiado estrecha. Fue decepcionante e interesante. Louis no recordaba que la seguridad de Niall fuera tan buena cuando Harry había estado saliendo con él. Calculaba que, como Niall estaba viviendo con Malik, el ruso debía poseer suficiente información incriminatoria, así que decidió centrarse en la casa de Malik.

No tardó mucho en descubrir dónde vivía. Los multimillonarios no eran conocidos por ser discretos. Así que dos días antes de Navidad, Louis vio a Zayn Malik meter su maleta en su auto y alejarse. Miró la gran casa y no se movió de su lugar. Debía tener cuidado.

Después de su temporada con el  _M16_ , Louis tenía una idea de qué tipo de locas medidas de seguridad podría tener el ruso. Sospechaba que no había forma de entrar en esa casa sin disparar las alarmas de seguridad. Pero no tuvo que preocuparse por ello. Él podría... adquirir las llaves.

Los hombres como Zayn Malik podrían tener medidas de seguridad de primer nivel, pero los hombres ricos no hacían sus propios quehaceres domésticos, especialmente cuando vivían solos. Ellos tenían sirvientes. Y los sirvientes tenían copias de las llaves. Después de ver la casa durante horas, la paciencia de Louis finalmente fue recompensada por la noche cuando una mujer de mediana edad salió de la casa. Probablemente algún tipo de ama de llaves, si tuviera que adivinar.

La vio cerrar la puerta. Cuando subió a su automóvil, Louis subió rápidamente a la bicicleta que le había pedido prestado Scotty y la siguió. Entrar en su departamento fue bastante fácil, como lo fue robar las llaves mientras ella se duchaba. La parte más difícil sería devolverlas después de copiarlas con el kit de duplicación de llaves que había sacado del armario de suministros de la pandilla antes de irse.

Pero cuando echó un buen vistazo a las llaves, Louis frunció el ceño con tristeza. Eran llaves de alta seguridad imposibles de copiar. Debió imaginarse que no sería tan fácil. Ahora tendría que esperar que la mujer no notara las llaves faltantes y advirtiera a la seguridad de Malik demasiado pronto.

Como el tiempo era esencial, Louis regresó a casa de Malik lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba completamente oscuro cuando llegó. Por lo que sabía después de horas observando la casa había seis guardias de seguridad, pero la mayoría de ellos parecían estar en lo que supuso era la sala de seguridad y solo dos guardias parecían patrullar la casa con regularidad. Iba a ser un desafío, pero no lo llamaban  _Shadow_  por nada. Louis contuvo la respiración mientras usaba las llaves que le había robado al ama de llaves, para abrir la puerta principal. Había una pequeña posibilidad que alertara a seguridad, pero no pasó nada. La casa permanecía mayormente en silencio. Podía escuchar voces masculinas amortiguadas desde una de las habitaciones, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y no era difícil pasar furtivamente.

La parte más difícil fue pasar sin ser visto por las cámaras de seguridad. Afortunadamente, los consejos de Harry sobre cómo encontrar los puntos ciegos fueron útiles y no lo atraparon. Su progreso fue frustrantemente lento, y descubrió que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Aunque había pasado mucho desde que participó en el robo de una casa —no era su especialidad—, la experiencia pasada le ayudó a navegar por una casa desconocida.

No ayudaba el hecho que algunas veces tuvo que esconderse en las habitaciones cuando los guardias que patrullaban pasaban a su lado. Dios, su corazón se sentía como si estuviera a punto de estallar en su pecho. Por lo general, estaba mucho más tranquilo cuando trabajaba, pero esta vez no irrumpía en la casa de un inocente civil. Si lo atraparan, no llamarían a la policía.

Finalmente, en el tercer piso se encontró con una puerta de madera maciza cerrada con un reloj inteligente.  _Bingo_. No estaba dispuesto a tocar la puerta, Louis miró la cerradura por unos momentos antes de sonreír. Honestamente. Esperaba algo mejor de Malik. Los ricos y su obsesión por todo lo caro y elegante. Louis negó con la cabeza y abrió su bolsa.

Para ser justos, este  _smartlock_  tenía algunas características muy bonitas y era imposible hackearlo por medios normales, pero tenía un gran defecto de seguridad. Podría romperse esencialmente con un destornillador y una llave inglesa.

Para ser justos, no podría ser hecho por aficionados, la cerradura se atascaría si calculaba mal el ángulo, pero afortunadamente, Louis no era un aficionado. Sacando las herramientas necesarias, miró a su alrededor, aguzando el oído; aunque no pudiera oír a los guardias, no significaba que no estuvieran cerca, pero todo estaba en silencio.

Mordiéndose el labio mientras se concentraba, deslizó una llave en la cerradura, y luego metió su destornillador detrás, haciendo tanta fuerza como pudo. Gimiendo un poco ante el ruido, apretó la llave inglesa y giró el destornillador en el ángulo correcto. La cerradura se giró y Louis se deslizó adentro, su corazón martilleando en su pecho. Esperaba escuchar a los guardias venir corriendo, pero no debió haber hecho tanto ruido como imagino.

Calmado mientras nada sucedía, prendió su linterna y miró alrededor. Era una oficina, como había esperado.

Afortunadamente, no había cámaras de seguridad en la habitación. Caminó hacia el escritorio y encendió la computadora. Mientras arrancaba, buscó en los cajones del escritorio. Había documentos de aspecto importante, pero la mayoría de ellos estaban en ruso. Fue inmensamente frustrante, considerando que no estaba seguro de lo que estaba buscando.

Idealmente, sería algo que demostrara que Zayn Malik y Niall Horan estaban detrás de la muerte de Richard Horan, pero cualquier evidencia de sus crímenes sería suficiente para él.

 _No te importa una mierda sus crímenes,_  dijo una voz sarcástica en el fondo de su mente.

Lo único que quieres es complacer a Harry y tener una razón para contactarlo. Louis frunció los labios, abriendo otro cajón. Por supuesto, le importaba detener a las personas malas.

 _¿Y tú eres una buena?_  La voz susurró con un bufido. Irrumpir _en la casa de alguien solo porque te estás muriendo por alguna razón para ver a_ _Hazz_ _._ _Jodidamente_ _patético. Probablemente ni siquiera te recuerda. Es un espía, te habría encontrado si realmente lo hubiera intentado. Si realmente quisiera._

Eso no era verdad. Harry no lo había encontrado porque Louis había tenido cuidado, no porque, no porque...

Apartó el pensamiento, odiando la forma en que le dolía la garganta y el pecho. Tenía un trabajo que hacer. No podía permitir distraerse con pensamientos estúpidos. Porque eran estúpidos. Eran tan estúpidos que lo habían perseguido durante meses.

Tal vez Harry se había alegrado de deshacerse de él. Tal vez había sido un alivio regresar a casa y que hubiera desaparecido. Tal vez Harry ni siquiera se había molestado en buscarlo.

Al darse cuenta que no era la pantalla de la computadora la que se estaba volviendo borrosa, Louis parpadeó furiosamente. Cuando eso no funcionó, se limpió la humedad de los ojos. Humedad, no lágrimas. Él no estaba llorando.

 _Cálmate_ _, maldita sea,_  se dijo a sí mismo y se centró en la computadora. Se requería una contraseña, por supuesto. Fue bueno que viniera preparado.

Louis sacó una USB del bolsillo y la conectó. Estrictamente hablando, había robado la propiedad del gobierno cuando copió el programa pirata del  _ultrabook_  del  _M16_  a su USB, pero no se sintió particularmente culpable por eso.

Había sido útil y le gustaban las cosas útiles. Realmente no había pensado que alguna vez lo necesitaría; lo había copiado por si acaso. Fue algo bueno que lo hiciera. Louis sonrió cuando la pantalla de la contraseña desapareció y  _Windows_  arrancó normalmente.

Como esperaba, la computadora estaba aislada de cualquier red. Había sido una de las primeras cosas que su entrenador en el  _M16_  recalcó en la cabeza de los alumnos: ninguna computadora estaba completamente protegida mientras estuviese conectada a Internet. Si uno tenía algo que ocultar, tenía que quitar la computadora de cualquier red. Parecía que Zayn Malik tenía algo que ocultar.

Sonriendo un poco, Louis comenzó a copiar cualquier cosa que pareciera remotamente prometedora.

Más tarde, Louis culparía al resplandor de la pantalla y a su euforia por la falta de atención sobre la puerta.

Más tarde, se culparía a sí mismo por ser demasiado codicioso y querer copiar la mayor cantidad de documentos posible.

Pero en retrospectiva...

—Bien, bien, bien. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

🥀

La voz lo hizo congelarse.

Lentamente, Louis levantó la cabeza y se estremeció al ver al hombre alto apoyado casualmente contra la puerta, con una pistola en la mano.

Mierda.

El hombre encendió las luces. Cuando los ojos de Louis se ajustaron al repentino brillo, se encontró mirando a los ojos castaños claros de Zayn Malik. Louis tragó, empezando a sudar frío. Había algo en este hombre que lo asustaba. Se preguntó si saltar desde el tercer piso sería menos doloroso que cualquier cosa que Malik le hiciera. Echó un vistazo a la ventana detrás de él.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —dijo Malik acercándose. El ruso ni siquiera le apuntó con el arma, pero la sostuvo con una confianza que le recordó la forma en que Harry manejaba las armas, por lo que no dudó que este hombre pudiera tenerlo a tiro en una fracción de segundo, si le daba una razón para hacerlo.

Extendiendo su mirada sobre el cuerpo alto y poderoso de Zayn Malik, Louis pensó miserablemente que el ruso ni siquiera necesitaría un arma para matarlo. Tenía una estructura similar a Harry. De hecho, se parecía un poco a Harry, si Harry tuviera unos espeluznantes ojos y una piel más pálida.

 _¿Puedes dejar de pensar en_ _Harry_ _mientras hay un jefe criminal ruso a unos metros de distancia?_  Louis se gruñó a sí mismo, consternado por la dirección predecible de sus pensamientos.

—¿Quién eres? —dijo Zayn Malik, su postura relajada contradecía la penetrante y atenta mirada en sus ojos. —O más bien, ¿quién te envió?

—Nadie —dijo Louis. —No quise hacer daño.

Malik en realidad se rió. Sonaba... inquietantemente normal.

¿Por qué los villanos sonaban tan normal? Primero Brylsko y ahora Malik. En este punto, alguna carcajada malvada sería refrescante.

—¿Irrumpiste en mi casa a la mitad de la noche e ingresaste a mi computadora solo por el gusto de hacerlo? —dijo Zayn suavemente. —¿Se supone que debo creerlo, chico?

—Considérelo como una solicitud de empleo —dijo Louis, luciendo tan sincero y ansioso como pudo.  _Debes poder mirar a alguien a los ojos y vender la mentira más escandalosa_. Louis tomó fuerza de ese recuerdo y continuó. —Estoy en la pandilla de Billy Redknap, señor. He oído en la calle que estás contratando, así que... —bajó la cabeza con fingida vergüenza. —Quería impresionarlo. He oído que no contrata a nadie —Louis no tenía idea si Malik estaba contratando o no. Fue solo una corazonada.

Malik se había mudado a Londres recientemente, así que lógicamente, debe haber estado contratando, ¿verdad? Esperó conteniendo la respiración y rezando para que le creyera. La puerta se abrió de nuevo.

—Zayn, ¿qué está tomando tanto tiempo? —Louis casi gime. Solo su jodida suerte, Niall Horan apareció en el peor momento del mundo.

—Niall, espérame abajo —dijo Malik, pero Niall lo interrumpió.

—¿Quién es ese? —antes que Louis se hiciera ilusiones de no ser reconocido, Niall aplastó su esperanza. —Espera, lo conozco —en un instante, la postura relajada de Malik desapareció.

—¿Conoces al pequeño ladrón? —Niall frunció el ceño.

—Es Louis, el niño que vivía con Harry.

—¿Con Styles? —dijo Zayn, con los ojos clavados en Louis. —Ah, sí, ahora lo recuerdo —dijo algo en ruso, lo que hizo que Niall frunciera el ceño y le respondiera en ruso. Zayn parecía vagamente divertido ahora. —La pregunta es, ¿qué hace la mascota de Styles en mi casa a la mitad de la noche? —miró su computadora y todos los rastros de diversión abandonaron su rostro.—Realmente logró piratear mi computadora. Si no regresamos por mi pasaporte o viniéramos diez minutos después, él habría robado... alguna información muy sensible.

—¿Qué? —dijo Niall, acercándose.

—Quédate donde estás, amor —dijo Malik en voz baja antes de agarrar a Louis por el cuello y empujarlo contra la pared con tanta fuerza que su visión se oscureció por un momento.

—Tienes cinco segundos para decirme quién te envió —dijo de manera uniforme, presionando algo frío y duro contra la garganta de Louis. El arma. Louis tragó, mirando a los ojos helados del ruso. Podía sentir que este hombre no hacía amenazas vacías. Él mataría a Louis, sin dudarlo.

—Nadie —dijo Louis. El ruso sonrió, y Louis tuvo una sensación de hundimiento en el estómago.

—Bien —dijo Zayn. —Cuéntame sobre Harry Styles —Louis apretó los labios. Zayn se rió entre dientes. —Te das cuenta que tu silencio no tiene sentido ¿verdad? Tu presencia aquí confirma que Styles no es quien parece ser —Louis no dijo nada.

—¿Realmente crees que Harry está detrás de esto? —interrumpió Niall, frunciendo el ceño.

—Harry —dijo con una sonrisa burlona. —Siempre supe que había algo en tu "novio perfecto". Simplemente no pude probarlo —Niall rodó los ojos.

—¿Alguna vez lo dejarás pasar? Harry nunca ha sido realmente mi novio. Y realmente dudo que él sea...

—¿Qué? —Zayn dijo cortante. —¿Un mentiroso que te usó? Eres demasiado inocente y confiado —Niall abrió la boca y la cerró antes de acercarse y mirar directamente a Louis por primera vez.

—¿Es eso cierto? ¿Harry simplemente fingió estar interesado en mí? —Louis desvió la mirada. Era más fácil mentirle a Malik, que ni siquiera parecía tener corazón, que a Niall.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando. Harry no tiene nada que ver con que esté aquí. Realmente soy un miembro de la pandilla de Billy Redknap. Puedes comprobar; estoy diciendo la verdad. Ya no vivo con Harry. No lo he visto en medio año.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Niall sospechando. —Eras ridículamente cercano. Estoy bastante seguro que estabas enamorado de él —era humillantemente fácil hacer que sus ojos se desgarraran.

—Él no me quería de esa manera. Así que me fui. Fue... era difícil quedarse —la expresión de Niall cambió a compasiva.

—Por el amor de Dios, Niall —dijo Zayn. —Está jugando contigo —moviendo el arma a la sien de Louis y presionando con fuerza. —Desgraciadamente para ti, no soy tan blando de corazón. Tienes cinco segundos para decirme la verdad. Esta es la última advertencia —Louis no dijo nada. Zayn le dijo al oído. —Tres, dos... —Louis apretó sus ojos, su cuerpo temblaba.

—¡Detente, Zayn! —dijo Niall, haciendo que los ojos de Louis se abrieran de golpe. —¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Es solo un niño. No debe tener más de dieciocho años.

—Tuvo edad suficiente para entrar en mi casa —respondió. —¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que estaba tratando de robar y casi lo logró? —le lanzó a Niall una mirada que Louis no entendió. —Sabes que no he terminado todavía —los labios de Niall se redujeron mientras los fruncía. Suspiró, pasando sus dedos por su pelo dorado.

—Bien. Pero baja el arma. Me estás poniendo nervioso —Louis se sorprendió y alivió cuando Zayn realmente lo escuchó. —Debe haber otra forma de llegar al fondo de esto —dijo Niall sacando su teléfono. —Llamaré a Harry. Hablaré con él. Estoy seguro que todo es un malentendido —Zayn murmuró algo en voz baja en ruso. —Escuché eso —dijo Niall con una sonrisa. —Pero todavía me amas.

Para sorpresa de Louis, Zayn solo miró a Niall antes de empujar a Louis a la silla y forzarlo a sentarse.

—No sé por qué todavía tienes el número de Styles —dijo, tomando el teléfono de Niall y dándole el arma.

—Tus celos son adorables —dijo Niall, aceptando el arma con una mueca. Zayn no se dignó en responder y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

—¿Harry Styles? Este es Zayn Malik. Tengo algo tuyo —Louis inhaló tembloroso, su estómago se apretó en nudos. Se preguntó cuán raro era que a pesar de su miedo, enojo y culpa, la emoción más abrumadora que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era emoción.

Emoción, añoranza y entusiasmo por ver a Harry. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que lo echaba de menos, en lo mucho que quería verlo, olerlo, sentirlo.

Dios, él no tenía esperanza.

 _Eres un idiota_ , dijo su voz interior sarcásticamente.

Harry no estará feliz de verte, especialmente en tales circunstancias. No solo era el motivo del fallo en la misión, sino que también había volado completamente la cubierta de Harry y lo había puesto en peligro. Al darse cuenta que se había perdido completamente el resto de la conversación de Zayn con Harry, se dio una patada mental. Simplemente fantástico. Ahora no tenía idea de lo que Zayn le había contado a Harry.

—¿Vendrá? —dijo Niall, tomando su teléfono y devolviendo el arma al ruso.

—Le di media hora —Zayn se encogió de hombros, volviendo sus ojos hacia Louis. —Supongo que veremos cuánto te valora.

—¿No deberías llamar a Vlad para lidiar con esto? —dijo Niall. —Es un problema de seguridad. Ese es su trabajo.

—Le di unos días libres —dijo Zayn apoyando la cadera contra el escritorio y mirando el arma en su mano. —Está bien. No me importa hacer el trabajo sucio de vez en cuando.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Louis. No dudaba de la capacidad de Harry para cuidarse a sí mismo, pero él tenía la desventaja de estar en casa de Zayn como rehén.

Louis miró a Niall, desconcertado de cómo podía estar al lado de este hombre. Niall no parecía malvado. Él parecía normal.

—¿Cómo puedes estar con un hombre como este? —espetó antes de poder contenerse. —¿Es tan bueno el sexo? —Niall parpadeó. Zayn realmente se rió. Parecía genuinamente divertido.

—Sí, ¿es tan bueno el sexo,  _kotyonok_ _?_  —Niall fulminó con la mirada a Zayn, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Luego miró a Louis con una mirada cansada.

—Él no es malvado —Louis lo miró con incredulidad. Ahora Niall parecía a la defensiva. —No lo es. Quiero decir, puede ser un bastardo total con las personas que no ama, pero en el fondo, es un poco blando.

—No arruines mi reputación, mascota —dijo Zayn mirando a Niall. —Sé un buen chico y ve a la sala de seguridad. Dile a Kolya que venga aquí. Tengo algunas preguntas para él —Niall hizo una mueca.

—No seas tan duro con él. Su esposa acaba de dar a luz. Es totalmente comprensible que Kolya estuviera distraído.

—Me temo que no soy tan comprensivo como tú —dijo Zayn. —Estoy emocionado por él y su esposa, pero eso no excusa su falta de vigilancia. Esto... —señaló Louis. —Es inaceptable —Niall frunció los labios, mirando a Zayn sospechosanente.

—No te dejaré solo con Louis —Zayn alzó las cejas.

—No tienes razón para estar celoso. Realmente no tengo un fetiche con el secuestro —Niall resopló.

—Eres hilarante —cruzó los brazos y se sentó en la otra silla. —No me moveré. Puedes buscar a Kolya tú mismo. O llámalo.

Zayn dijo algo en ruso, su voz seca y un poco divertida. Niall se sonrojó y dijo algo en ruso, también. Louis los miraba por el rabillo del ojo, pero con cada minuto que pasaba, tenía problemas para centrar su atención en ellos.

¿Vendría Harry?

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el intercomunicador del escritorio emitió un pitido. Zayn se acercó y presionó el botón del intercomunicador.

—¿Sí?

 _—Hay un hombre aquí, señor —_ dijo una voz masculina.  _—Harry_ _Styles_ _. Dice que lo estás esperando. No está armado._

Louis se enderezó, su corazón martillando en algún lugar de su garganta.

—Tráelo —dijo Zayn antes de mirar a Louis. —Ven acá.

De mala gana, Louis se levantó y acercó. El ruso apretó el arma contra su sien nuevamente. Niall suspiró.

—¿Es eso realmente necesario? Harry no está armado. Es inofensivo.

Zayn soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Veremos cuán inofensivo es.

Todos miraron a la puerta.

🥀

Louis no estaba seguro de estar respirando cuando la puerta se abrió y dos guardias de seguridad empujaron a Harry hacia adentro.

—Déjennos —dijo Zayn. —Te hablaré más tarde, Kolya —uno de los guardias se estremeció y asintió antes de irse con el otro y cerrar la puerta. Louis apenas lo notó. Miró a Harry con avidez, sus ojos recorriendo todo su rostro, observando sus ojos oscuros, la curva de sus labios, su... su todo.

Dios, ¿cómo podría una persona todavía verse como en casa después haber pasado medio año?

Louis se lamió los labios, clavándose las uñas romas en sus palmas cuando Harry lo miró a los ojos. Su cuerpo se balanceó hacia Harry, tratando de seguir el tirón. Louis recuperó el sentido solo cuando el arma presionó más fuerte contra su sien.

Correcto. Él no estaba exactamente en posición de ir hacia Harry. Además, ni siquiera podía leer la expresión en el rostro de Harry mientras lo miraba. Fue muy extraño. Harry probablemente no estaba feliz de verlo.

—Qué... —dijo Harry, desviando su mirada de Louis y poniéndola en manos de Zayn. Su expresión se convirtió en confusión y alarma. —¿Qué... qué está pasando aquí?

Louis parpadeó, sin saber qué hacer con eso. Si no lo supiera, pensaría que Harry tenía miedo a las armas. Y lo parecía.

Dios, Hazz era bueno.

—Te dije que era innecesario, Zayn —dijo Niall exasperado poniéndose de pie. —Hey —dijo, volviéndose hacia Harry, con una mezcla de vergüenza e incomodidad en su rostro. —Estoy seguro que todo es un gran malentendido. Perdón por el arma. Zayn es simplemente paranoico —frunciendo el ceño, Harry miró entre Niall y Zayn.

—Ese es tu nuevo novio, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué está haciendo Lou aquí? —miró directamente a Louis. —¿Dónde demonios has estado todos estos meses? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que he estado? —Louis bajó la mirada, pensando mucho.

—Lo siento —murmuró. —No quise preocuparte, Hazz —el arma dejó de presionar tan fuerte contra su sien, por lo que deben haber sido convincentes. Pero la voz de Zayn todavía era fría cuando dijo

—¿Estás diciendo que no has tenido nada que ver con que tu pequeña mascota irrumpa en mi casa y piratee mi computadora? —Harry frunció el ceño. Él movió su mirada hacia Louis.

—¿Lou? ¿Es eso cierto? —cuando Louis no dijo nada, los labios de Harry se redujeron. —¿En serio? ¿Volviste a tus viejas costumbres después de todo lo que hice por ti?  _Jodidamente_  prometiste que había terminado —Louis se recordó a sí mismo que Harry solo estaba desempeñando su papel y que la decepción en sus ojos no era real. Aun así lo hacía sentir miserable.

—No tenía a dónde ir —dijo, con voz quebrada. —Necesitaba protección de Tucker. Entonces fui a la pandilla de Billy Redknap. Necesito pagarle por su protección, y robar es lo único en lo que he sido bueno.

—Todo esto es muy conmovedor, Lou —dijo Zayn, sin parecer afectado en absoluto. —¿Pero se supone que debo creer que acabas de elegir mi casa para entrar, después que... tu tutor pasó semanas tratando de entrar en los pantalones de Niall?

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —dijo Harry, entrecerrando los ojos. Él no se veía peligroso. Solo ofendido.

—No estoy insinuando nada —dijo Zayn y su mano libre envolvió la garganta de Louis sin apretar. —Esa no fue una pregunta retórica, Lou.

Un músculo se crispó en la mandíbula de Harry.

—No, no fue una coincidencia —dijo Louis, con la mente acelerada y el estómago revuelto por los nervios. Dios, no quería decepcionar a Harry nuevamente. Dijeron que la mejor mentira contenía un poco de verdad. ¿Pero sería suficiente para convencer a alguien como Zayn Malik? —Hace unos días, me encontré con un artículo sobre Niall y tú. Me llamó la atención solo porque conocía a Niall. El artículo decía que te mudaste a Inglaterra recientemente y que eras muy rico. Dijo que estarías fuera de la ciudad por Navidad. Así que pensé... pensé que no debería ser demasiado difícil entrar en tu casa. Es probable que en todo el caos de la mudanza tu seguridad no estuviera al cien por cien todavía —miró de reojo a Zayn, esperando medir qué tan bien lo estaba haciendo, pero la cara del ruso era imposible de leer.

—No explica por qué estabas pirateando mi computadora —dijo Zayn. —Uno pensaría que un ladrón estaría más interesado en las posesiones materiales —Louis se burló.

—Es el siglo XXI. La información vale. No pesa, es más fácil de vender sin ser atrapado y tiene un precio más alto.

—Afirmaste que era una solicitud de empleo antes que Niall te reconociera —dijo Zayn en voz baja, claramente sin querer que Harry lo oyera. La esperanza se encendió dentro de él. Si el ruso creía que Harry no tenía idea de sus actividades criminales, significaba que la cobertura de Harry seguía siendo segura. Por primera vez en su vida, Louis estaba increíblemente agradecido por ser un británico pálido. No fue difícil sonrojarse.

—Me puse nervioso y mentí, ¿de acuerdo? Escuché algunas cosas sobre ti en la calle pero no tengo idea de cuán ciertas son —bajó la voz, también. —Nadie sabe mucho sobre ti. Eres un pez nuevo en el estanque. Todos quieren saber por qué te mudaste aquí y qué es lo que quieres. Es por eso que cualquier información tuya es tan valiosa. Mentí porque parecía como si quisieras matarme.

Zayn le lanzó una mirada larga y penetrante. Louis apenas resistió el impulso de retorcerse. Solo el hecho que pudiera sentir la mirada fija de Harry sobre él le dio la fuerza para no desmoronarse y delatarse.

—¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo de nuevo? —dijo Zayn, su mano apretada alrededor de su garganta, apenas lo suficiente como para hacer que le dolieran los pulmones a Louis.

—Déjalo ir —dijo una voz fría. Louis dejó de respirar. Zayn se calló también. Cuando volvieron la cabeza, fueron recibidos con la vista de un cuchillo afilado presionado contra la garganta de Niall. Y Harry...

El hombre de negocios inofensivo y confundido había desaparecido. Fue como mirar a otra persona. La cara de Harry era dura, sus ojos verdes fijos en Zayn.

Niall estaba muy quieto y con los ojos muy abiertos. Ni siquiera parecía respirar, una pequeña gota de sangre se veía sobre la piel lechosa donde el cuchillo estaba presionado contra su cuello. Un pequeño movimiento de la mano de Harry podría ser fatal para él.

Zayn estaba absolutamente rígido al lado de Louis.

—Claro, puedes dispararme —dijo Harry, su mirada fija en la de Zayn. —¿Pero lo arriesgarás? Podría ser más rápido. Moriría por tu arrogancia.

—Puedo dispararle —dijo Zayn, su voz sonaba casi inhumana mientras presionaba el arma con más fuerza contra la sien de Louis. Louis se estremeció. La tensión apenas perceptible en la mandíbula de Harry traicionó todo lo que la posibilidad le molestaba.

—Podrías —estuvo de acuerdo, en el mismo tono aterradoramente amistoso. —Pero si lo haces, le cortaré la garganta a tu niño —Zayn soltó una carcajada.

—Es una amenaza vacía, Styles. Si eres un agente del  _M16_ , y probablemente lo seas, no lo harás —la expresión de Harry no cambió.

—Ya no soy agente del  _M16_. Nadie me está controlando —sus labios se torcieron en algo vagamente parecido a una sonrisa. —¿Fue Nietzsche quien dijo que puedes convertirte en un monstruo si peleas contra los monstruos por demasiado tiempo? Si crees que soy incapaz de matar, estás delirando. Probablemente haya matado a más personas que tú —miró a Zayn a los ojos, su mirada fría y su tono suave mientras decía en voz baja. —Puedo matar a todos en esta casa y hacer que parezca un accidente. No es nada que no haya hecho antes. Pero aquí está la cosa: me importa una mierda, Malik. Prefiero no tener más sangre en mis manos de la que ya tengo. Vine por lo que es mío. Deja que el chico se vaya y todos lo olvidaremos.

Frunciendo el ceño, Louis miró a Harry confundido. ¿Estaba siendo honesto? ¿Seguro que Harry no había dejado el  _M16_? ¡Amaba su trabajo! El ruso dio un bufido.

—¿Y crees que puedes amenazarme, salir de aquí y seguir con tu vida?

Parecía divertido, pero Louis sabía que realmente no se sentía divertido. Podía sentir la increíble tensión en el cuerpo de Zayn. Por primera vez, Louis consideró la posibilidad que el aparentemente desalmado ruso, realmente amaba a Niall. No había otra razón para que no le disparara a Harry. Tenía un arma en la sien de Louis y guardias de seguridad cerca. Tenía todas las ventajas del mundo. Pero parecía que el cuchillo presionado contra la garganta de Niall negaba toda la ventaja que tenía.

—No te estoy amenazando —dijo Harry, con una expresión tan fría como la de Zayn. —Sigo pensando que las personas como tú pertenecen a prisión, pero no tengo ningún interés en perseguirte. Ya no soy del  _M16_  y no soy un vigilante. Lo único que me interesa es mantener a las personas que me importan a salvo —miró a Niall antes de volver a mirar a Zayn. —Estoy seguro que lo entiendes. Ahora dale una patada al arma y deja que el chico se vaya —hubo un silencio largo y tenso mientras Harry y Zayn se miraban mutuamente.

—Zayn —dijo Niall, rompiendo el silencio. —Me siento un poco mareado.

Había un pequeño chorrito de sangre corriendo por su cuello. Todavía no parecía peligroso, pero parecía que era suficiente para influir en Zayn. Siseando algo en ruso, Zayn dejó caer el arma y la pateó hacia Harry antes de empujar a Louis en esa misma dirección.

Louis tropezó y estuvo a punto de caerse, pero la mano de Harry le agarró del brazo con fuerza. Agarrando la pistola, Harry casi arrastró a Louis fuera de la habitación. Lo último que Louis vio antes que la puerta se cerrara tras ellos fue la expresión de alivio en la cara de Zayn Malik mientras examinaba el cuello de Niall, con el otro brazo apretado alrededor de su amante.

Tal vez ese hombre tenía corazón, después de todo.

🥀

Tan pronto como él y Harry se quedaron solos, Louis se dio cuenta que había algo raro en Harry. Si no fuera por el fuerte agarre en el brazo de Louis, Harry no le prestaría ninguna atención, sus ojos verdes vagaron por el pasillo y miraron a todos lados menos a él. Louis pensaba que Harry solo estaba vigilante ante el peligro, pero podía sentir que no era solo eso.

—¿Hazz?

Louis susurró con incertidumbre. Un músculo se crispó en la mandíbula de Harry. Ignoró a Louis. Con la garganta incómodamente apretada, Louis captó la indirecta y se calló, siguiendo a Harry en silencio.

Para su sorpresa, Harry se dirigió a la puerta principal.

—Hay seguridad allí —murmuró Louis. Harry no dijo nada. Al darse cuenta que Harry había escondido la pistola y el cuchillo bajo su abrigo, Louis frunció el ceño. —Zayn probablemente les dijo que eviten que nos vayamos —Harry continuó ignorándolo. Louis lo fulminó con la mirada, comenzando a enojarse también. Sí, la había jodido, ¡pero casi lo había logrado!

Fue pura casualidad que Zayn hubiera regresado a casa. ¿Por qué Harry lo trataba de esa manera? ¿Por qué no lo miraba? Louis estaba tan molesto por eso que ni siquiera lo justificó cuando cuatro guardias armados se encontraron con ellos en la puerta principal.

Harry solo suspiró con fastidio. Ignorando las armas apuntando hacia él, dijo:

—Llama a tu jefe y déjame hablar con él un momento —los guardias intercambiaron miradas antes que uno de ellos finalmente sacara un teléfono. Dijo algo en ruso antes de entregarle el teléfono a Harry. —Si no regreso dentro de una hora, tendrás al  _M16_  llamando a tu puerta —dijo Harry al teléfono. —Estoy seguro que tienes mejores cosas que hacer en Navidad que responder preguntas incómodas —Louis no podía oír lo que decía Zayn, pero hizo que los músculos de Harry se tensaran. —Fue solo un truco. Si realmente quisiera lastimarlo, lo hubiera hecho. Dile a Niall que me disculpo. ¿Eso es todo? —devolvió el teléfono al guardia, que escuchó lo que dijo Zayn y bajó su arma.

—Se puede ir —estrechando su agarre en el brazo de Louis, Harry salió de la casa, arrastrándolo hacia su auto estacionado.

—Entra —ladró sin mirar a Louis mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor. Lanzándole una mirada cautelosa, Louis hizo lo que le dijeron. Todo estaba en silencio. Louis apretó los puños y miró por la ventana, fingiendo que no podía sentir la sofocante y airada tensión en el auto y muy consciente del cuerpo de Harry con cada pulgada del suyo.

Incluso ahora, a pesar de su actitud defensiva, su ira y su culpa, le dolían las entrañas con ansia. A su corazón no le importaba que Harry estuviera enojado con él, y tampoco a su cuerpo. Todo lo que su cuerpo quería eran las manos de Harry sobre él, anhelando cualquier contacto, ya fuera suave o violento. Dios, él estaba más allá de la ayuda.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas, llegaron a casa. Al verla, le dolió el pecho. No había sido su hogar por mucho tiempo, pero había sido tan feliz en esa casa. Louis no se apresuró a salir del auto.

Fue lo suficientemente lento para obligar a Harry a tomar su brazo y arrastrarlo fuera de él, la piel de Louis hormigueó por el contacto a pesar de las capas de tela que había entre ellos. Louis miró la cara dura y sin expresión de Harry, y su estómago se contrajo de nervios.

Nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

Harry abrió la puerta y lo empujó hacia dentro. Louis fue obedientemente pero se dio vuelta y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho tan pronto como Harry cerró la puerta.

—¡Lo siento por haber sido atrapado, pero no necesitabas intervenir! ¡Casi lo convencí! ¡Podía sentirlo! ¡Arruinaste tu cubierta de manera totalmente innecesaria! Si hubieras esperado unos minutos... —chilló cuando Harry lo empujó al sofá y lo arrojó boca abajo sobre su regazo.

—¿Esperado por qué? —Harry dijo, tirando de los pantalones de la sudadera y los boxers de Louis. —¿Para qué te asfixie?

Puso una mano sobre el culo de Louis, con fuerza. Louis gritó, más por sorpresa que por dolor.

—¿Eres jodidamente serio? ¡No soy un niño para azotar! ¡Y él no me estaba ahogando! Lo tenía bajo control _—oof_. —el segundo golpe picó más.

—¿Bajo control? —gruñó Harry, entregando otro golpe seco y luego otro. —Tenía una pistola en tu cabeza. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo peligroso que es ese hombre? Podría haberte matado. No habría sido nada para él.

—No lo hizo —intentó decir Louis débilmente, cerrando los ojos.

—Tuviste la maldita suerte que Niall estaba con él —dijo Harry, entregando otro golpe punzante. —Es el punto débil de Malik. Si Niall no estuviera allí...

Su mano se detuvo, solo un gran peso en el trasero de Louis antes que su toque se convirtiera en un golpe.

—Joder, ¿tienes alguna idea de...? —lo siguiente que Louis supo fue que estaba rodando sobre su espalda y Harry estaba encima de él, sólido, pesado y perfecto. Ojos verdes lo fulminaron.—¿Por qué te fuiste? —Louis pasó su lengua por sus labios secos, su corazón tronando en su pecho. Era consciente de lo fuerte que estaba respirando, asimilando codiciosas bocanadas del aroma de Harry, como un adicto. Harry lo miró fijamente. —¿Estabas realmente con la pandilla de Redknap?

—¿Tú... no lo sabías? —Louis se las arregló.

—No te busqué.

Su garganta estaba incómodamente dolorida, Louis luchó por mantener la calma. Aunque había sido su peor miedo, realmente no había creído que Harry ni siquiera se molestaría en buscarlo. Los labios de Harry se torcieron. Le lanzó a Louis una mirada casi odiosa.

—Deja de actuar así, cuando fuiste tú quien me dijo que no te buscara. ¿O querías que fuera uno de esos idiotas espeluznantes y controladores que acechan a otros en contra de sus deseos?

 _Por supuesto que sí._  Sonrojado, Louis tragó la respuesta instintiva.

Jesús, esto fue más que mortificante.

—¿Quieres decir... quieres decir que querías buscarme? —Harry se rió, el sonido tan desagradable como discordante.

—Podría decirse eso —cambiando su peso a un codo, Harry puso su otra mano en la cara de Louis. La mano se movió un poco sobre su mejilla, sus dedos temblando ligeramente. La mandíbula de Harry se apretó. —Podría haberte encontrado en unos días si realmente te hubiera buscado. Habría sido muy fácil usar los recursos a mi disposición. Nunca he cruzado esa línea en todos los años con el  _M16_. Nunca he tenido la tentación de hacerlo, pero joder...

Harry se cortó, sus ojos verdes vagaron por todo el rostro de Louis, como si no creyera que Louis estuviera realmente allí. Louis lo miró, realmente lo vio por primera vez esa noche. Aunque Harry era tan devastadoramente apuesto como siempre, había líneas tensas y fatiga alrededor de sus ojos que hablaban de noches sin sueño y estrés.

_Podría..._

¿Había sido tan malo para Hazz como lo había sido para él?

_¿Podría ser posible?_

—Y luego recibo esa llamada del maldito Malik —dijo Harry. —¿Por qué decidiste que era una buena idea entrar a la casa de un jefe criminal ruso?

 _Quería enmendar mi error y obtener algunas pruebas para el M16._  Él podría haber dicho eso. No lo hizo. Louis le dijo a Harry la verdad, la verdad que había estado negando, el hecho que ya no podía ocultar.

—Fue una excusa para verte de nuevo.

Las fosas nasales de Harry se encendieron. Su mano finalmente tocó la mejilla de Louis, el toque apenas allí pero tan bueno, y un pequeño gemido se elevó profundamente desde el pecho de Louis. Volvió la cabeza para presionar sus labios temblorosos en la mano de Harry, sintiéndose avergonzado por su necesidad, pero incapaz de controlarse.

—Lo siento —susurró con urgencia. —Por arruinar tu misión y crearte problemas en el trabajo. Quería dejar de ser un parásito, hacer lo correcto y mantenerme alejado, pero... pero... —cerró los ojos con fuerza, su auto—desprecio le hizo arder los ojos. —No soy... No fui lo suficientemente fuerte, lo siento...

Harry apoyó sus frentes juntas.

—Chico tonto —dijo bruscamente, acariciando la mejilla y el cuello de Louis ligeramente. —No sé de dónde sacaste la necia idea que eras un parásito, pero si vuelves a decirlo, te daré una paliza de verdad.

Acunando la cara de Louis en un apretón bastante duro y castigador, Harry chocó su boca sobre la mejilla de Louis, luego a la otra, con los labios entreabiertos y su respiración superficial y rápida.

—Joder, Lou quiero... —con un gemido, puso sus labios sobre los de Louis y los lamió. Louis hizo un ruido que ni siquiera sonó humano, su mente ya maravillosamente vacía mientras Harry le daba un beso profundo y calientemente sucio.

Ni siquiera podía devolver el beso de lo abrumado que estaba. Solo podía retorcerse bajo el cuerpo pesado de Harry y tomar el asalto a su boca dejando que Harry hiciera lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando no se detuviera. Ni siquiera podía entender qué estaba pasando, qué significaba eso o por qué Harry estaba devorando su boca como si fuera un banquete y él fuera un hombre hambriento.

Louis se sintió demasiado hambriento para preocuparse. Su mente demasiado confusa, con deseo y alivio — _finalmente, te extrañé, necesitaba que me necesitaras—_  así que le tomó una cantidad de tiempo vergonzoso darse cuenta que Harry lo estaba llevando a alguna parte, sus bocas aún unidas.

Cama. Era una cama en la que estaban y luego estaba desnudo, y luego Harry también estaba desnudo, desnudo y encima de él, y había tanta piel que se sentía mareado y abrumado.

Perdió la noción del tiempo de una manera que nunca había sentido durante el sexo. No era como si nunca hubiera sentido deseo; esto era algo más. Nunca se había perdido en un hombre hasta Harry, y la sensación era tan aterradora y abrumadora como emocionante.

A lo lejos, como en un sueño, Louis registró a alguien gimiendo y lloriqueando antes de darse cuenta que era él. Sus manos recorrían la ancha y magnífica espalda de Harry y se clavaban en los músculos de las nalgas de éste mientras Harry tomaba sus dos pollas en la mano y comenzaba a acariciarlas juntas, besándolo sin parar.

Era glorioso, increíble, pero no suficiente. Después de meses separados, se sentía demasiado hambriento, necesitando más, más y más, necesitando sentir a Hazz en todas partes: en él, debajo de él, a su alrededor, dentro de él lo más profundo que pudiera, hasta que Louis compensara los meses de hambre quemando su cuerpo de adentro hacia afuera.

 _—Hazz —_ logró decir Louis jadeando, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin ver, mientras la mano lubricada de Harry los tiraba a los dos. Palabras. Él necesitaba palabras. —Eso no es... eso no es suficiente. Te necesito —probablemente no tenía ningún sentido, teniendo en cuenta que Harry le estaba dando la paja de su vida.

—Sí —dijo Harry, chupando su cuello. Sonaba como ido, como Louis se sentía. —Lo sé, bebé —sus manos amasaron los muslos de Louis y los separaron. —Quiero hundirme profundamente en ti, follarte tan bien que nunca conseguirás que mi corrida salga de ti —levantó su cabeza del cuello de Louis y lo miró, su mirada desenfocada de repente se volvió divertida. Le dirigió a Louis una sonrisa torcida, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Joder, a veces escucho las cosas que salen de mi boca y solo...

Louis rió aturdido, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y lo arrastró a otro beso. No quería hablar. No estaba seguro de poder hablar. Solo podía gemir y besar a Harry desesperadamente, su piel hipersensible y llena de hambre y necesidad.

_Fóllame_ _, entra en mí, quiero sentirte dentro de mí._

Louis no estaba seguro de haberlo dicho en voz alta, pero debió haber sido porque Harry estaba empujando un dedo lubricado dentro de él y Louis se perdió completamente, lloriqueando, jadeando y exigiendo más.

Cuando la polla de Harry se deslizó dentro de él, Louis casi estaba delirando, retorciéndose en la polla de Harry con gemidos bajos y desvergonzados, con las piernas tan abiertas que le dolían los muslos. Era un buen dolor, pero no tenía nada que ver con el placer que mecía su cuerpo cada vez que Harry salía y luego lo llenaba, llevándolo hasta el borde cada vez.

La plenitud se sentía increíblemente bien, pero la resistencia de la polla de Harry era una tortura. Una buena tortura.

—¿Estás tratando de matarme? —Louis graznó, balanceando sus caderas para enfrentar las estocadas de Harry. —Más duro.

Conteniendo el aliento, Harry dobló las piernas de Louis contra su pecho y cambió el ángulo, golpeando la próstata de Louis con empujones cortos e intensos que hicieron que Louis gimiera entusiasta, lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Era tan intenso que Louis no podía hacer nada más que simplemente yacer allí y tomarlo indefenso, empalado en la gruesa polla de Harry.

Duró... Dios, Louis ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo duró. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se esforzaban con la necesidad de más de Hazz, más de su polla, más de todo, a pesar que Harry lo mantenía tan lleno que podía sentirlo todo el camino en su vientre.

 _—Dios,_ _mírate_ _—_ dijo Harry empujándolo con fuerza. —Te ves tan malditamente hermoso con mi pene en ti —cerrando los ojos, Louis gimió, absorbiendo cada empuje de la polla de Harry y perdiéndose en el placer. Pero no pudo venirse, equilibrándose en el borde e incapaz de caer.

—Joder, Lou —dijo Harry roncamente, mordiendo el lado de su cuello y golpeándose contra él. —Dios, te amo.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron de golpe y se vino con un sollozo estrangulado, su agujero apretando la polla de Harry.

Harry gruñó y se estrelló contra él unas cuantas veces más antes de quedarse quieto. Luchando por calmar su respiración, Louis miró al techo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry prácticamente lo aplastaba con su peso, pero Louis apenas lo notó.

—Lo siento, probablemente soy muy pesado —Harry murmuró y los rodó, por lo que Louis estaba encima de él. Louis apoyó su mejilla ruborizada en el pecho de Harry, diciéndose a sí mismo que no leyera demasiado las palabras de Harry. La gente decía cosas estúpidas durante el sexo; él también era culpable de eso.

Pero, ¿y si Harry lo decía en serio? Cuando los latidos del corazón de Harry se hicieron más constantes y lentos, Louis murmuró vacilante:

—¿Hazz?

 _—¿Hmmm? —_ dijo Harry, su mano acariciando la espalda de Louis antes de posarse en su trasero.

—¿Lo dijiste en serio? —dijo Louis, su voz más pequeña de lo que le hubiera gustado. —¿De verdad me amas?

El pecho de Harry dejó de moverse por un momento antes de reanudar la respiración.

—Antes que te fueras —comenzó, pasando los dedos por el cabello de Louis. —No sabía qué hacer con nuestra relación, lo que quería que fuera. No sabía qué diablos quería de ti. Seducir objetivos masculinos siempre fue una tarea tan ardua, así que estaba seguro que era completamente sincero, pero tú... era diferente contigo.

—¿Diferente? —la mano de Harry en su trasero se movió un poco.

—Era fácil tocarte, incluso al principio. Nunca tuve que esforzarme. La primera vez que te masturbaste mientras te abrazaba... ¿sabes lo que pensaba?

—¿Qué?

—Pensé que te veías hermoso en mis brazos, todo sonrojado y encendido —Harry resopló. —En retrospectiva, es obvio que hubo una atracción latente desde el principio, pero no lo reconocí por lo que era, porque no creía que pudiera sentirme atraído por hombres. Por ejemplo, pasé horas tratando de encontrar algo atractivo sobre Niall para que fuera más fácil fingir atracción por él, pero nunca tuve ese problema contigo.

—Pero... pero ¿qué hay de tu mujer japonesa? Tuviste una cita con ella en Tokio —Harry soltó una risita.

—Lou, pasé todo el viaje en Japón tratando de no llamarte cada hora como un colegial enamorado. Para ser honesto, esperaba que la cita con Asami me distrajera. Se estaba poniendo embarazoso como el infierno —Louis sonrió al pecho de Harry.

—¿De verdad? Deberías haberme llamado cada hora. No me habría importado. Te extrañé horriblemente —su sonrisa se desvaneció. Esa semana sin Harry no fue nada, comparada con los últimos seis meses sin él. Acarició el pecho de Harry, recordándose a sí mismo que estaba allí con él. —¿Y entonces qué?

—Cuando me masturbé con tu voz, se hizo evidente que tenía un problema —dijo secamente Harry. Louis parpadeó, su mente regresaba a la última llamada de Harry desde Japón.

—¿Tú también?

—Creí que te habías dado cuenta.

—No —dijo Louis sonriendo. —Estaba un poco ocupado en ese momento. ¿Así es como lo supiste?

—No —la diversión dejó la voz de Harry. Su mano dejó de acariciar el cabello de Louis y su brazo se deslizó hacia abajo para envolverlo firmemente alrededor de la espalda desnuda de Louis. —Estaba enamorado de Asami y me sentía mal después de nuestra separación, pero no era nada comparado con cómo me sentí después que te fuiste. Joder, Lou —su brazo se apretó aún más, por lo que era difícil respirar, pero Louis no se quejó. Estaba ocupado sonriendo como un loco.

—¿Me extrañaste mucho?

Harry los hizo rodar sobre sus lados. Se miraron el uno al otro, con la cara a centímetros de distancia y los cuerpos todavía enredados con tanta fuerza que era difícil saber dónde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro. Los ojos de Harry todavía estaban suaves y pesados, abrumados por el sexo, pero la mirada en sus ojos se tornó tremendamente intensa mientras miraba a Louis.

—Estuve tan cerca de dejar mi misión y regresar a Londres para buscarte.

—¿Estabas en el extranjero? —Harry hizo una mueca.

—Sí, Amanda me asignó una nueva misión por fallar con Horan y me envió a Siria. Estoy seguro que ella lo vio como un castigo, pero casi me alegré. Me dio tiempo para pensar y darme cuenta de algunas cosas. Renuncié al  _M16_  tan pronto como regresé —Louis frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Sabes que lo había estado pensando por un tiempo. Se había vuelto más difícil hacer malabares con ambos trabajos sin poner en peligro alguno de los dos. Así que hice la elección —una arruga se formó entre las cejas de Harry. —Tal vez me estoy haciendo viejo, pero mi trabajo en  _Grayguard_  me da una sensación de estabilidad que es más atractiva a medida que envejezco. No soy el adicto a la adrenalina que una vez fui. Y mentir todo el tiempo me jodía la cabeza —los nudillos de Harry rozaron el labio inferior de Louis. —Estaba tan ocupado viviendo vidas falsas, que perdí la única cosa real que quería. Así que renuncié.

—¿Crees... crees que soy eso,  _real_? —Louis se sonrojó ante su tartamudeo, odiando lo inseguro que sonaba, pero siempre pensó que Harry nunca correspondería sus sentimientos, Todavía no parecía real. Harry apoyó la frente contra la suya, su mano acunó la nuca de Louis. Se rió suavemente.

—¿Conoces la expresión  _"loco de amor"?_  Pensé que solo eran palabras. Pero definitivamente me siento un poco loco... —le dio a Louis un breve y codicioso beso, sus manos subieron y bajaron por su cuerpo. —Joder, lo habría hecho, ya sabes.

Louis se apartó un poco.

—¿Hecho qué?

Había algo sombrío en la expresión de Harry mientras lo miraba.

—Si Malik realmente te hubiese disparado, habría cumplido mi amenaza. No estoy orgulloso de eso, pero sé que lo hubiera hecho —la boca de Louis se secó.

—No seas tonto. No eres... no eres ese tipo de hombre.

—¿No lo soy? —Harry presionó sus frentes de nuevo, su respiración áspera e inestable, una sonrisa sin humor retorciendo sus labios. —De alguna manera, Malik y yo estamos cortados por la misma tijera, Lou. Hubiera matado a Niall si te hubiera quitado de mí. Ojo por ojo. Él lo sabía. Esa es la única razón por la que te dejó ir.

Louis sabía que probablemente debía molestarse, pero era difícil molestarse por nada cuando estaba envuelto en los brazos de Harry.

—¿Estamos en peligro?

—No lo creo —dijo Harry en su mejilla, su brazo apretando la espalda de Louis de nuevo. —No nos hubiera dejado ir si realmente quería venganza. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿Nada? —dijo Louis con escepticismo.

—Él sabe que realmente no quería lastimar a Niall y solo quería protegerte. Malik es un bastardo, pero entiende el deseo de proteger a sus seres queridos. Además, no ha estado delinquiendo desde que se mudó a Londres. Corre el rumor que ha estado cerrando el lado turbio de su negocio. No parece que quiera problemas si puede evitarlos. De todos modos, no soy exactamente alguien a quien pueda hacer desaparecer. Nos dejará en paz —Harry lo besó en la nariz. —No te preocupes. Estará bien.

Enterrando su mano en el cabello de Harry, Louis asintió con una sonrisa tonta.

—No estoy preocupado. Sé que estoy a salvo contigo —Harry retrocedió un poco para mirarlo a los ojos. Louis le devolvió la mirada, irremediablemente atrapado por esa mirada verde y devoradora.

—Joder, todo esto está dando vueltas en mi mente —dijo Harry.

Louis parpadeó, confundido.

—¿Qué? —Harry se rió entre dientes.

—A veces tengo estos pensamientos acerca de ti... demonios, me asustan —deslizó suavemente el pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Louis. —Pero al mismo tiempo, me haces desear ser un mejor hombre,  _ser un buen hombre_ —se inclinó y chupó el labio de Louis ligeramente. —Es un poco jodido... Pero Dios, te amo.

Sintiendo que su pecho estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad, Louis sonrió contra la boca de Harry.

—Yo también. Pero probablemente ya lo sabías.

Harry comenzó a reír.

—Correcto. ¿Eso de  _"es solo un_ _crush_ _"_  se suponía que era una confesión de amor? —Louis frunció el ceño antes de reírse también.

—Oh, cállate. Era tan obvio que fue vergonzoso —la risa de Harry murió, su mirada se volvió seria e intensa.

—Dilo. Quiero escucharlo, Lou —Louis sintió su rostro cálido.

—Te amo —dijo sintiéndose ridículamente tímido. —Te quiero más que a nada.

Un rubor apareció en los pómulos de Harry, sus ojos verdes brillaban con algo así como satisfacción.

—Cristo... las cosas que quiero hacerte... —Louis lo empujó sobre su espalda y lo miró con una sonrisa lasciva.

—Las cosas que yo quiero hacerte...

Harry le dirigió una lenta y perezosa sonrisa.

—Soy todo oídos.


	3. épilogue.

**JUST A BIT SHAMELESS.  
EPÍLOGO.**

**L** a pequeña aldea en  _L_ _os Alpes_  S _uizos_  no recibía muchos visitantes. A veces había turistas buscando nuevas rutas de esquí, pero el pueblo no estaba cerca de las principales atracciones, por lo que no sucedía con tanta frecuencia.

Así que cuando Sophie Blauch escuchó el rumor que la pequeña cabaña en el límite del pueblo finalmente se vendió a alguien —una pareja británica— inmediatamente fue a investigar.

Ella había vivido en este pueblo por más de cuarenta años; prácticamente era su deber dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados.

Sophie estaba un poco decepcionada porque los nuevos propietarios de la cabaña no tenían la intención de tomar residencia permanente allí, al parecer, habían comprado la cabaña para las vacaciones, pero sin embargo, eran personas tan interesantes.

Eran una pareja sorprendente: dos hombres guapos y bien vestidos, recién casados y obviamente muy enamorados. El mayor, Harry, probablemente tenía más de treinta años. Era educado pero un poco reservado.

A decir verdad, había algo en sus ojos que hizo que Sophie se preguntara si realmente era el hombre de negocios que afirmaba ser.

El más joven, Louis, era tan lindo. Aparentemente, era una especie de periodista de videojuegos, que escribía reseñas y críticas sobre videojuegos. Interiormente, Sophie se burlaba de un trabajo tan extraño, pero el joven estaba tan obviamente orgulloso de su trabajo que no tenía corazón para decir nada.

Cuando ella les preguntó cómo se conocieron, sucedió lo más extraño.

—Me secuestró —dijo Louis.

—Nos conocimos en un crucero —le corrigió Harry. —Un crucero muy aburrido.

—Me compró en una subasta —dijo Louis con una sonrisa deliciosamente sucia.

Sophie se sonrojó. Ella podría ser vieja, pero no estaba muerta.

Harry le dirigió a su esposo una mirada de sufrimiento y dijo: —Por favor ignóralo, Sophie. Él tiene una vívida imaginación.

Louis se rió y estuvo de acuerdo, deslizando su mano en la de Harry y enlazando sus dedos.

Pocas personas habrían notado la mirada que la pareja intercambió, la pequeña sonrisa burlona jugando en los labios de Harry mientras apretaba la mano del castaño, pero Sophie lo hizo.

Y se preguntó el por qué.

_**Fin.** _


End file.
